


I Remember, I Remember

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Divorce, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: Draco and Hermione had a great marriage, until the accident.  When Draco loses his memory, his parents sweep in and take him and Scorpius away, leaving a distraught Hermione.  Then there's another accident and Draco regains his memory.  Can he find Hermione and have a family again?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 60
Kudos: 414





	1. Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few Amnesia stories- one in particular where Draco wants to divorce Hermione after losing his memory. Originally, I wanted to write this from the viewpoint of Scorpius finding out who his mother is years later- more of a sad ending. I still may write that one day, but this story just flowed. The chapter word counts are all over the place since I tried to make each one from one person's viewpoint. This is probably the longest story I wrote in the shortest amount of time and the muse didn't leave once. I really hope you enjoy it!

“Scorpius Malfoy.” Professor Gabrielle Delacour looked up at hearing a quiet “present” emanating from the young man sitting in his desk. She smiled and continued with roll call before starting the first class of the new school year. She found her eyes returning to him as the lesson progressed, taking in his aristocratic features and manners as he diligently took notes for his first Charms lesson. He was a handsome lad, and Gabrielle noted that he looked very much like his father, not that she had seen him in a long time. She could see his mother in him too, in the slight curl of his hair, and his whiskey brown eyes. The pile of books next to him was very much his mother as well, and she knew that he would be a good student. 

As her students filed out, Gabrielle gathered her papers neatly at her desk and looked at the student list again, thinking back to the events of seven years ago. She had been twenty-one at the time and had gone to visit Fleur so she could see her new baby, Louis, and had overheard the whispered conversations that Bill and Fleur were having about Hermione and the disasters that had fallen upon her. She hadn’t seen Hermione herself, which was a shame because she idolized the woman, and Bill had remained decidedly close-mouthed on the subject. All she knew was that something had happened between Hermione and her husband, he had divorced her and taken their son and left the poor woman in a fragile state. Harry Potter, whom she also idolized, and still had a crush on at the time had been near tears the entire time she visited, and Ginny, Bill’s sister had broken down several times. She supposed she wouldn’t say anything to Scorpius about it since it wasn’t her business, but she wondered if she should say something to Bill.

………

After a few weeks of watching Scorpius, who seemed to be a quiet, well-mannered boy who loved to read, she decided to finally ask Bill about it.

“Bill?”

“Gabrielle, still trying to convince me to send the kids to Beauxbatons?”

She chuckled. “Not right now. We have a few years yet for me to convince you, no? At least for my Louis?” Bill smiled. “I wanted to talk to you about a student here. Scorpius Malfoy.” She saw the expression on Bill’s face change. “I remember something happening about what- seven years ago?”

“How is he?”

“He’s a very nice boy,” replied Gabrielle. “Polite, reads a lot. So far, he’s a model student, but we’re only a few weeks into term of his first year.”

“How does he treat muggle-borns?” Bill ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

“He’s polite, I guess. He doesn’t seek them out.”

“But he’s not mean? Doesn’t call them names?” asked Bill.

Gabrielle shook her head. Bill blew out his breath. Maybe he hadn’t turned out so bad… “It’s a long and sad story,” he finally said. “I don’t want to say too much about it, but I don’t want misinformation out there either. I doubt Scorpius knows who his mother is, and if he does, he may hate her.”

“But… this is Hermione Granger we’re talking about. Who could hate her? Was she abusive to him or something?”

“No, nothing like that. All I can say is that the Malfoy family are bastards who took advantage of an unfortunate situation and they’ve caused a lot of pain.”

“I see.” Gabrielle bit her lip as she thought. “I’ll keep an eye on him. If you see Hermione, tell her that her new Charms textbook is wonderful.”

“I will.” He waved as Gabrielle’s head left the floo and then sat back to think. He didn’t like to relive that time at all, and Harry, Ginny, and Ron could still barely speak about it without anger and grief in their voice, even after all this time.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK- this is what I meant by chapter word counts being all over the place. I'm pretty bad at chapterization. I think this is the longest chapter, but I didn't want to break it up.

“Hey, Harry.” Bill walked into Harry’s office and sat down. “I need to talk to you.”

Harry looked at the handsome redhead, frowning. It wasn’t often that Bill Weasley, curse breaker extraordinaire had that look on his face. “Something wrong?”

“Not really…I don’t know,” said Bill. “Gabrielle floo called me yesterday. She’s a professor at Beauxbatons you know- charms.”

“I think I heard that- we haven’t seen her in a while. Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” said Bill. “They just started the school year and she…well…she has a new student. Scorpius Malfoy.”

Harry recoiled for a moment, waiting with dread for the memories of that time to come back. “Did…did she say how he was?”

“Nice, quiet, reads a lot,” said Bill. “Polite to muggle-borns but doesn’t go out of his way.”

“He’s more like his Mum than we thought, thank goodness,” said Harry. 

“Should we tell her?”

“She doesn’t remember him, Bill,” said Harry. “Sometimes I wonder about that, but she never talks about him.”

“But she cries,” observed Bill. It was true. Hermione was a fixture at Weasley family get-togethers, and it was not unusual to see her watching the children running about with tears in her eyes. When asked what’s wrong, she would usually shake her head, like she didn’t know.

“I often thought about tracking them down, you know,” said Harry. He had the resources as the head of the ICW Law Enforcement Division in England and would have had no difficulty in making the Malfoy’s lives miserable if he wanted, but it wasn’t worth it. “It would have just caused more pain I think so I decided to leave it alone.”

“So now what?” asked Bill.

“Nothing,” sighed Harry. “Hermione will never have any recourse as long as the current administration is in power. Even if we were to get a whole new government tomorrow, Scorpius would be old enough to choose. Merlin knows what they’ve told him over the years. I guess we’ll ask Gabrielle for regular reports for as long as we can.”

“You remember him?” asked Bill.

“I’ll never forget,” said Harry. “He was such a sweet kid. So, like his Mum- sounds like that hasn’t changed much, thank Merlin.”

“You know the Ministry has asked Dad and Percy several times to come back,” said Bill. “Seems they can’t keep employees.”

“I wonder why.” Harry’s voice was dry as he spoke. After everything had happened between Hermione and Draco, the whole Weasley family was left with a bad taste in their mouths for working at the Ministry. Harry and Ron had been top Aurors, Arthur had still been head of Counterfeit Objects and Muggle Artifacts, and Percy had become head of the Department of Magical Transportation by that time, but Kingsley had been removed as Minister for Magic when his anti-corruption stance was proving to be too successful. After that fateful day, Percy became a solicitor, Ron and Arthur went to work with George and Harry and Kingsley left to work with the ICW. The Ministry still tried to parade them around every once in a while, during the anniversary of the war, but all of them usually told the Ministry to piss off. 

“Hermione doing well then?” asked Bill. “We haven’t seen her lately.”

“As good as usual,” said Harry. “She’s putting out a new novel next week.”

Bill brightened. “Really? Which series?”

“Blakely Ranger.”

“Wicked,” said Bill. “I’ll have to pick it up. I don’t know how she does it.” Hermione had started out writing magic textbooks, which supported her financially while she tried her hand at a book series. Several series later, she branched out into writing for Muggles, which had proved wildly successful. 

“She doesn’t do much else,” said Harry. “She’d never leave her house if we didn’t make her.” He sighed. “It’s like she’s not interested in living.”

“Would you be?”

Harry thought about his family- his wife, Ginny, and three children and tried to imagine what would happen if he lost them all like she had. “Probably not. I worry about her though.”

“I do too.”

………

After Bill left, Harry sat back in his chair, thinking about the events of seven years ago. He could still remember how it started- a bludger to the head. 

Draco had been playing in a league game, nothing professional-just a hobby. Partway through the game, he got hit hard by a bludger smacked by the opposite team, and he fell to the ground with a fractured skull.

_“He doesn’t remember me, Harry.” He could hear the fright in her voice, see the fear in her eyes. “He…called me a mudblood. Recoiled from me as though I was filthy. He thinks he’s fifteen.”_

_“What do the healers say?” asked Harry._

_“They don’t know what to say,” said Hermione, wringing her hands in agitation. “The head injury is pretty bad. Blaise and Theo are with him now since he can’t stand the sight of me. Refuses to believe we’re married.”_

Hermione and Draco had made peace with each other when they went back to Hogwarts for their eighth year and had eventually fallen in love. It had been hard for Harry and Ron to accept, but by the time Hermione and Draco had married two years later, they had all become friends, or at least, they tolerated each other for Hermione’s sake. Four years after they married, Scorpius was born, and they lived happily together until four years later when the accident happened.

_“It’s been over a month and still no change,” said Hermione. “His parents are pressuring him to move back to the manor. They didn’t speak to him for eight years because he fell in love with me. He…he wants to go with them. And they want to take Scorpius.” Hermione put her head in her hands and sobbed. “I’m losing my family.”_

_“We won’t let that happen,” soothed Ron. “You’re Scorpius’ Mum. There’s no way they would take him away from you.”_

But they had. In the end, the new Minister, bought and paid for by old Pure Blood families had taken Scorpius away from Hermione and gave Draco and his parents permanent custody with no visitation and annulled their marriage.

It still killed Harry to think about it. He tried not to blame Draco. As far as he knew, Draco had never regained his memories of his time with Hermione, and he doubted that Lucius and Narcissa made any effort to change that. He learned later that Draco married Astoria Greengrass and had left the country with her and Scorpius and had lost track of them after that.

Not that he had had time to keep tabs. Between his own family- Ginny, James and Albus, and Lily a few years after that, his intense ICW training, and helping Hermione get situated in her private and well-warded cottage, he barely had time to breathe, much less pay attention to those he despised more than anyone. He wasn’t surprised that Scorpius hadn’t turned up at Hogwarts. Lucius would never allow it because there were too many people there who knew Hermione and would tell Scorpius about her- at least, that’s what Harry surmised. He had hoped though.

_“It is the finding of this court that Mr. Draco Malfoy has better means and support in caring for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Unlike the former Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy has a family support system, both emotional and financial, and is in a better position to care for the child. He is also a pureblood wizard, which takes precedence in family law. The court grants full custody of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to Draco Malfoy. There will be no visitation or contact with the mother.”_

_Hermione dropped to her knees as there was a general roar of disapproval from the audience. She reached desperately for her son, who had been snatched away from her by Lucius Malfoy and taken from the room. Getting up, she ran after them. “Scorpius” she shouted, chasing after the Malfoy family. “Please. I can’t live without him.”_

_Sneering, Lucius turned around, and then looked at his Grandson. Putting him down, he said, “Tell her.”_

_Little Scorpius, four years old and confused, having been pulled away from his mother only a few weeks before looked up at his Grandfather before looking at the sobbing woman before him. His mummy. “I deserve better than a…a mudblood for a mother.” He turned to his grandpa again, smiling shyly at the pleased look on the man’s face and was picked up and carried away. Draco watched Hermione cry with a cold look on his face before turning to leave._

_“NOOOO” Hermione got up and chased after her son, trying to take him from Lucius, but was pulled away by the Aurors. “SCORPIUS DON’T LEAVE ME”_

_“Ma’am, if you don’t calm down, we’re going to have to arrest you.” Dawlish, the still not very bright Auror had her in an armbar, unable to reach his wand, and it looked painful._

_“You’ll do no such thing.” Harry pushed Dawlish aside and took Hermione from him. “She’s just lost her son because of a corrupt system you fool. She’s fucking distraught.” He pulled Hermione to him and held her while she screamed her agony._

_“Potter get her out of here. This public display is unbecoming and is upsetting people.” The current Minister for Magic, Cosmo Bagnold looked down his nose at the crying woman. “Pull yourself together young woman. This is why you are unfit to be a mother.”_

_“HOW DARE YOU!” Arthur Weasley stormed forward and grabbed the Minister by the lapels. “You just took a little boy away from his mother for no reason except blood status. We fought a war so people like Hermione had a right to live among us. She fought harder than anyone. What did you do during the war Bagnold - besides hiding at your mummy’s house, you pathetic half-wit?”_

_“Watch your tongue Weasley,” warned Bagnold. “If you want to keep your situation here, you’d best stifle yourself.”_

_Arthur removed his hands from the Minister’s lapels, trying to calm down. He looked at the dear girl sobbing in Harry’s arms and felt the urge to punch the Minister in the face. “I quit,” Arthur said. “Effective immediately.”_

_He looked over at Molly, who was standing next to Harry, and stroking Hermione’s back and nodded as she beamed tearfully at him._

_“I quit too,” said Percy. He stalked off, unable to stand being in the same room with the people who had just done this unspeakable thing._

_Harry looked over at George, who came to take Hermione from him. “Come on love, let’s get you to the Burrow,” he said as he gently picked her up. Hermione didn’t acknowledge him but did not fight him. She hadn’t stopped wailing her misery and she looked desperately around, hoping for one last glimpse of her beloved little boy, but he was nowhere to be seen._

_After George had left with Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Bill following behind, Harry looked at Ron, who nodded and told the Minister he quit as well. “Me too,” added Ron. In the span of a few minutes, the Ministry had lost two top Aurors and two department heads. When Bagnold started sputtering, Harry held up his hand to silence him._

_“Things have been going rapidly downhill since you took office,” Harry spat. “With Kingsley, I was proud to work for the Ministry. We were making actual changes and getting rid of the corruption in the Wizengamot and improving life for Wizards in England. I’m can’t work for a Ministry that would separate a little boy from his mother simply because she’s a muggle-born. So, fuck you, Bagnold. I hope you rot in hell.” He turned around and stalked off, followed by the remaining Weasleys._

………

The months after that had been heart-wrenching. Hermione was a walking corpse. She barely spoke or ate, instead choosing to sit in her rocking chair and stare at a picture of her family. 

_“Can you try to talk to her Molly?” Harry was beside himself at this point, not sure how to help his near-catatonic friend. “I don’t know how to reach her.”_

_“Losing Fred isn’t the same as losing Scorpius, Harry.” Molly looked at her son-in-law, trying to find words to make him understand. “Fred is gone. I had to learn to accept that because he is never coming back. Scorpius is still out there and is being taught to hate her as we speak. I get closure where she gets none. I’m not sure how to help her with that.”_

_Harry nodded. “I don’t want to leave her. The ICW wants me to report at the end of the month for training, both Kingsley and me. Maybe I should take Hermione with us. Get her out of the country?”_

_“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.”_

_“HARRY!” Both Harry and Molly jumped up at hearing Ginny’s scream. “HARRY. I CAN’T WAKE HER UP!” They both bolted for the upstairs bedroom that Hermione had been occupying and found Ginny frantically shaking Hermione. “She’s not breathing!” Ginny cried. Harry ran to the bed and grabbed Hermione, looking her over for signs of life._

_“Go call St. Mungo’s and have them get someone over here.” He looked at her nightstand. “Tell them it’s a dreamless sleep overdose.” He picked Hermione up and put her on the floor and started to administer CPR. “Come on Hermione. Don’t leave us.” He kept at it until the Healers from St. Mungo’s arrived and took over._

_“We’ve got a breath,” the healer said after a little while. He walked over to the potion bottles while the other healer prepared Hermione to be moved. “Strongest dose,” he commented. “We’ll get her started on the antidotes right away.”_

_“Will she be all right?” Ginny was shaking as she asked, still reacting to finding Hermione not breathing._

_“I don’t know yet,” said the Healer. “We’ll get her back and examine her right away.”_

_………_

_They stayed at the hospital for hours, all fearing the worst. Ron swiped his hand over his face. “I always thought she was the strongest of us.”_

_“Everyone has a breaking point,” said Arthur. “And Hermione has had to face way too much for one person to handle. Question is, what happens now?”_

_Everyone sat quietly, unable to or unwilling to think about Hermione’s future when the healer finally came out. “I’d like to speak to Ms. Granger’s family please.”_

_“We’re her family,” said Harry. “Her parents are dead. Her husband well…we’re her family.”_

_The healer sighed and sat down. “She’s awake. I won’t say she’s all right because she’s not.” He leveled his gaze at Harry. “I know who she is and what she has gone through in the last year. I was one of the healers who tried to treat her ex-husband’s amnesia. Unlike his family, I’m willing to bet that you will listen to and hopefully heed my medical advice. Ms. Granger is in a deep depression and I would like to commit her to the Janus Thickey ward for a while.”_

_“But…”_

_“I know what you’re thinking, but we have added psychiatric services to the ward, so it’s not just for spell damage anymore. We have mind healers on staff that could assess her and determine the best course of action. I’m afraid that if were to release her now, she would try it again.”_

_Harry and Ron both slumped down, devastated, and neither barely heard the questions that Arthur and Molly were asking. Finally, Arthur sat down with the boys. “Harry, you are her next of kin aside from Scorpius, so the decision is up to you. If it were just the loss of Draco, I think she would have eventually moved on, but Scorpius... And to know that he is out there and that he will eventually look down on her…I don’t see her getting past that. She loved that little boy more than anything or anyone. I think it would be best that we listen to the healers on this.”_

_Harry looked at Arthur. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as the facts had been laid out and Harry wished that Hermione could see the love they all had for her. “I don’t want her to think we’re trying to get rid of her,” he said finally. “She doesn’t need us rejecting her too.”_

_“I understand that’s how it feels to you,” explained the healer. “And I won’t lie and say that she won’t feel the same way, but it’s either commit her or wait for her to try to kill herself again. We won’t be able to let you visit for the first week, but you can owl her letters., and we’ll be working with her constantly.”_

_“Do you think she’ll get better?” asked Ron._

_“Better is a vague term,” replied the Healer. “Right now, we’ll settle for ‘not suicidal’ and take it from there.”_

_Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. “Can I see her?” asked Harry. “I’d like to see for myself before trying to make a decision.” The healer relented and led Harry to Hermione’s hospital room. She was curled up in the bed, staring at the wall. “Hey,” Harry said quietly as he sat down on the bed and took her hand._

_“Hey.” Harry could barely hear her._

_“Hermione, I need to talk to you,” he said after gathering his courage. “I…”_

_“Why didn’t you just let me go?” Hermione’s eyes stayed on the wall._

_“I couldn’t,” breathed Harry. “Hermione, we all love you. We want to help you get through this.”_

_“I don’t want help,” said Hermione. “I want my son.”_

_“Hermione…”_

_“The last thing he said to me was to call me a mud-blood,” said Hermione. “In his sweet little voice… I keep hearing it. I can’t imagine running into him when he’s a teenager and having him give me the same look his father did the whole time we were growing up. I…just can’t.”_

_“Hermione, they want to admit you for observation.” Harry looked down at the small hand in his and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “I don’t want to allow it. I don’t want you to think that we don’t love you, or that we don’t want to help you. What you’re going through, we don’t know what to do. I don’t want you to die and I’m afraid if we take you home now, that’s what will happen.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Please don’t hate us.”_

_“I don’t.” Hermione sighed. “Do what you need to do, Harry. I don’t think it will work, but I understand.”_

_Harry felt his tears falling. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Hermione didn’t say anything. She just pulled her hand away and stared at the wall. Harry leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you. We all love you.”_

_………_

_“I wish I could give you better news.” Neville looked at Harry as he bit his thumb, trying to think. Neville made a point to look in on Hermione when he went to visit his parents and had found no change in her condition. It had been a month since she had been committed, and while everyone visited her and sent her letters as often as possible, she remained in the same state that she had been. “I offered to bring her some books. She ignored me.”_

_Harry nodded. The healers had told him that she had not read a single book so far. She had not asked any questions and gave single word responses when they tried to work with her. She had stopped eating, and they had been forced to feed her through a tube. “Thanks, Neville. How are your parents?”_

_“Same as always,” he said. “I’ll go again next week. I brought her a plant, but I doubt that will help.”_

_“If it helps her recognize that we are still there for her, that’s enough.” Harry sighed. He had put off his training with the ICW for the time being since he didn’t have the heart to leave while Hermione was still so fragile. He jumped when he saw a Patronus come gliding into the room._

_“Mr. Potter, we need you to come to St. Mungo’s immediately.” The glowing monkey flew around the room as if waiting for a response._

_“I’ll be there.” Harry got up and put his jacket on and then sent a Patronus to Ginny. He looked over at Neville who nodded._

_“Keep me posted,” Neville said as Harry sprinted out of the room towards the floo._

_………_

_He arrived to find a screaming Hermione being held down by orderlies while a healer tried to administer a calming draught. As he helplessly stood there, the healer finally decided to administer it through her feeding tube, and he watched as she faded into unconsciousness. “What the hell happened?” he asked. The healer wiped her brow and sighed._

_“Mr. Potter, I’m afraid we need to talk. We need to make some decisions, so it would be best to get whoever you need to help you.”_

_Harry looked over at Hermione, who was sleeping restlessly in her bed. She was so thin and small; he could barely stand to look at her. He drew his wand and sent out his Patronus…and then waited._

_…….._

_Not long after, Harry, Ron and Arthur and Molly were in the healer’s office waiting to find out what was happening. “First,” sighed the healer. “I want to say that I take full responsibility for what happened today. We were trying a new approach to therapy with Ms. Granger, and while she was in session, one of the orderlies removed the pictures of her family from her room. When she returned and found them gone, she broke down. The result is what you walked into, Mr. Potter.”_

_“Well, put the pictures back then,” said Harry. He was pissed. How could they do that to her? They had to know that it would upset Hermione badly to lose those precious pictures._

_“At this point, it won’t make a difference, Mr. Potter,” replied the healer. “In the time she has been here, she has barely eaten, will not socialize, barely responds in her therapy sessions. If we continue in this manner, Ms. Granger will either go into a catatonic state, or she’ll die. The feeding tube keeps her supplied with adequate nutrition, but that can only do so much.”_

_“So now what?” Ron got up to pace the room, unable to handle this new development. “You can’t just let her die.”_

_“Originally, we discussed transferring her to a Muggle hospital, as they have doctors who may have more experience in treating someone in Ms. Grangers’ condition,” said the healer. “But with the accidental magic she’s been emitting, it’s too dangerous. Now, we’ve studied Muggle medicine and found some truly horrifying practices that I wouldn’t even perform on you-know-who, but it did give me an idea.” The room was silent as they waited for more information. “Ms. Granger had successfully obliviated herself from her parent’s memories, correct?”_

_“Yes,” said Harry. “Not that it helped. Death Eaters tracked them down and killed them anyway.”_

_The healer nodded. “We were thinking that may be a viable option for treatment.”_

_“Remove her memories? How far back?” asked Arthur._

_“I think we’d have to remove all memories of both her husband and son. We’d have to perform some tests first, and a few rounds of legilimency to see if it’s possible, but I think if this were to work, that it could save her life.”_

_“I…don’t know…” Harry looked at Arthur and Molly, but they looked as unsure as he felt._

_“I understand your concern,” said the healer. “If I could think of a different treatment that would work on her, I would not even suggest it. Please understand that I have her best interests at heart.”_

_“Can you give us a minute?” Harry asked. The healer nodded and left the four to talk. “I don’t know about this,” he said after she left the room. “I keep thinking that down the line, Hermione would hate us for doing that to her.”_

_“I still have a few contacts in Obliviator Headquarters,” said Arthur. “I could talk to them tomorrow. See what they have to say. Arnold Peasegood is one of the best they have.”_

_“I’d appreciate that,” said Harry. “I need to think about this tonight, maybe talk with Gin.” Harry got up and called the healer back and told her their plans._

_“We’ll try to keep her stable, Mr. Potter, but don’t take too long.”_

_“In the meantime, please put her pictures back,” said Arthur. “That will help keep her calm until a decision is made.”_

_………_

_For the first time since he had taken Hermione to St. Mungo’s, he found himself entering the bedroom she had been using at Grimmauld Place since her divorce from Draco. He didn’t know why he had avoided it for so long, but after talking with Ginny, he felt he needed somewhere quiet to think. Kreacher had made the bed and removed the potion bottles, but had left everything else as is, much to Harry’s relief. He sat down on the bed and thought about what he should do- wondering if maybe the healer was right about her recommendation. Could he obliviate the most precious thing in Hermione’s life? What if she found out and hated him? Could he live with that? As he looked around the room, he noticed an envelope and several vials sitting on the dresser, and he got up to look at them. It was a letter to Scorpius, and what looked like several of Hermione’s memories that had been bottled for future use. It made sense to him that part of Hermione’s preparations to leave this world would include a final note to her son, and he wondered if he should read it. He turned the envelope over in his hands several times as he thought about the ramifications of his decision, and eventually decided to leave it unread, at least for now._

_………_

_The next afternoon, Harry, Ron, Arthur and Molly all met with the healer again. “I spoke with Arnold this morning,” began Arthur. “I was very encouraged by what he had to say, and he has offered to help if the decision is made.”_

_“I think we would take him up on that,” said the healer. “We have people here who are well-versed in obliviation, but an expert level Ministry employee would be better. Especially one with his credentials.”_

_Harry sighed. He had been up all night trying to make a decision and was still no closer to making one. “Could it be reversed?” he asked. “If Scorpius comes to find her as an adult, and wants her in his life, would we be able to give her back her memories?”_

_“I don’t know,” said the healer._

_“I think it might not be necessary,” declared Molly. Everyone looked at her and waited for her to continue. “You’re trying to erase the two most important people in Hermione’s life. I think it can be successful, for the most part. There will always be some part of her that knows though.”_

_Arthur nodded thoughtfully. “I agree.”_

_“But it would erase enough to take the edge off?” asked Ron._

_“Most likely,” said the healer._

_Ron glanced at Harry, who looked doubtful. “I don’t know if I could handle knowing that she would only be living half a life if we do this.”_

_“It’s better than no life at all, mate,” said Ron. “I hate to do this to her. If we don’t do anything, she’s going to die. At least this way, if Scorpius comes around, she still has a chance.”_

_“I…I found a letter in her room last night,” admitted Harry. “And several vials filled with memories.” He got up and started pacing the room. “I’m going to hate myself for doing this to her, but I don’t know what else to do. I can’t watch her die.”_

_“So, you’re approving this procedure?”_

_Harry sat silent for a while. “Yes,” he finally said. “I want Arnold involved- only the best for Hermione.”_

_“Of course, Mr. Potter.”_

………

The procedure had gone off without a hitch. After several legilimency sessions, Arnold Peasegood was able to determine the best course of action for removing the correct memories and with the help of various healers at St. Mungo’s, was able to successfully remove them and implant a few suggestions to explain her new life.

A few weeks later, Harry brought Hermione back to Grimmauld Place. She was different, there was no denying that, but she was alive. She was eating again, and taking care of herself, and even reading again. Harry had taken the liberty of removing anything that would remind Hermione of Scorpius, including the letter and the vials- those he stored in his vault at Gringotts in case they were ever needed. Harry knew he needed to leave soon for training, and he still wanted to take Hermione with him, but she declined. “I need to get back to my latest textbook,” she said. “It’s easier for me to do that here.” They found her a lovely small cottage close to the Burrow that would allow her privacy, but still had her close to family and helped her move in. Luna Lovegood volunteered to stay with her a while to help her get settled, and all of the Weasleys promised to drop in from time to time and keep her company. She even got another cat since Crookshanks had died of old age a while ago and was now owned by a sweet orange kitten she named Hugo. Harry felt better leaving her knowing everyone would be looking out for her, and his family left for ICW headquarters the next day, hoping they would come back to Hermione still being safe.

………

Harry returned six months later to find Hermione doing well. Luna reported that she was eating regularly and that she worked diligently on her writing and playing with Hugo but did not go out much. He got the same report from George, but with more telling news. “She cries, Harry.”

“Does she say why?”

“No.” George shook his head. “It’s when we’re all at family dinner. Bill, Perce and I are all there with the kids, and they’re running around and getting into things and underfoot, and she watches them, crying. I asked her why, but she says she doesn’t know why. Angelina tried to set her up with some bloke from work and Hermione turned it down. Said she’s not interested in anyone else.”

“Anyone else?” Harry frowned, not quite understanding.

“It’s like she’s grieving, but she doesn’t know why,” said George. “It’s like that arse got under her skin and there will never be anyone else for her.”

………

“Welcome back, Harry!” Hermione smiled at him as she got up to make some tea. Harry sat at her kitchen table petting the now half-grown kitten.

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “Hermione, are you sure that you didn’t buy a baby tiger or something? Hugo is huge and he’s only seven months old.”

“He is big, isn’t he?” Hermione smiled as she continued to make tea. 

“So, what’s new?”

“I finished the new DADA text- thanks for your input on that by the way.” Hermione brought the kettle over and sat down. “I’ve also taken on something new.” Harry raised his eyebrows and waited for her news. “I’m writing novels. I’ve already sent three to my publisher.”

“Three?” Harry asked. “I never saw any other books in the catalog.”

“I have a pen name,” replied Hermione. “I’m writing textbooks under my name, and the novels under a different one.”

“Why?”

“To keep the careers separate for one,” said Hermione. “Also, some of my novels are meant to appeal to the more masculine set, and female authors never do that well in that area. So I publish my novels under H.C. Roberts.” She saw the confusion on Harry’s face. “Hugo Crookshanks Roberts. My mum’s maiden name.”

“Oh, clever,” said Harry. “What are they about then?”

“One series- the Blakely Ranger series is sort of like Muggle Indiana Jones. Did you ever see those movies?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “Those are pretty good. I can see how well that would do. I may even read it myself.”

“The other series is the Twysted Tales series. It’s more for kids- very similar to the Goosebumps series if you ever read those. Kids love them. I’ve got four more ready to go. I also wrote a children’s book- that’s under my real name though.”

“Wow, Hermione. I think you’ve been busier than me the last six months,” said Harry. “Do you ever get out?”

“Not really,” said Hermione. “I…I think I’ve become agoraphobic. I get most everything delivered, and if I have to go out, I often glamour myself. Bill handles my money and I deal with my publisher by owl.”

“Hermione…”

“It’s ok, Harry. I do get to the Weasley’s for dinner. I’ve gone to Augusta Longbottom’s as well. I…well, I just don’t like to go out. I’d rather it not be up for discussion. Okay?” Harry sighed. “Now, how was training?”

“Scary,” said Harry. “The ICW makes the Aurors look like the Boy Scouts. Even Kingsley struggled a bit, but I feel like I’ve come out much more confident. Kingsley and I will be heading up the London division of Law Enforcement. I’m excited about it.” 

“I’m excited for you,” said Hermione. “I don’t know why you and the Weasley’s left the Ministry, but you are definitely all better off for it.”

Harry looked at his friend. She wasn’t complete. He could easily see that. But she was alive, and she was here. That was all he could ask for.


	3. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention- I don't have a beta except the free version of Grammarly.

DRACO

_Dear Father,_

_School has been going very well so far. I am enjoying my classes and professors, though the wood nymphs that sing at mealtime get annoying after a while. The food is really good too. I noticed in the paper that the new Blakely Ranger book is coming out next week. Could you please send it to me when it comes out? I’ll see you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

“Draco, now that Scorpius is off to Beauxbatons, maybe we could try for one of our own?” Draco looked up from his letter to see his wife, Astoria standing in the doorway to his office. He put down the document he had been perusing and sighed.

“Astoria, we've been over this before”, he replied. “We already have a child- one is enough.”

“I want a child of my own". Astoria almost stamped her foot in a fit of childish petulance before reverting to a more dignified demeanor. “Scorpius is your child. Not mine.”

“As you’ve managed to remind him many times since he was old enough to understand,” said Draco. “You couldn’t be a mother to him, what makes you think you’d be better with your own?”

“You’ve talked about how you wanted more children in the past…”

“Not with you.” Draco looked back down at the letter from his son before folding it up and putting it away. Astoria watched him as he jotted a note to himself, thinking about his answer.

“With whom then?” she asked.

“With…I don’t know. Just not you. I told you that before we even got married.” Draco got up and put on his cloak. “I made it very clear.”

“I…well, I thought you would change your mind,” said Astoria. “What about what I want?”

Draco studied her for a moment. “You got what you want,” he said. “Don’t try to tell me now that you wanted to marry me for me. You wanted the money, and the fancy house, and the jewelry. Well, you got it didn’t you?” He didn’t have a very good memory of what happened immediately after the accident, but he did remember his parents pushing him very heavily to marry Astoria, and he knew that she had been their first choice when he was still in school. Why he had gone against them and married Granger, he’d never know or understand, but he had. 

“Why did you marry me then?”

“Because my parents pushed me into it,” said Draco. “Something about giving Scorpius a proper mother. You’ll have to remember that I wasn’t quite myself at that time.”

“Well, they told me that they expected a proper heir.” Astoria was getting frustrated. Why was he being so stubborn about this?

“They have one.” Draco leveled his gaze at his wife. “Look. I made it very clear that I was not interested in having any more children. I told my parents that, and I told you that. That hasn’t changed, nor will it. If you can’t accept that, you are more than welcome to get a divorce and find someone to have a passel of brats with.”

Astoria was fuming. Merlin knows she had been trying to find someone else over the past few years, but she had gotten used to the lifestyle afforded her by marrying into the Malfoy family. Everyone else of their social standing was already taken, and beyond that, they would not be able to support her in the manner she desired. “But I love you, Draco. I want to have children with you.”

Draco watched her as she slipped into her attentive wife demeanor like a consummate actress. “No. You don’t. You love money, you love houses, you love traveling and you love clothes. You never even tried to love Scorpius as your own, and you virtually ignored him when he needed a mother. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you.” He turned around and started to gather the papers he needed to take to the office and put them in his briefcase. “I’ll be back late. Don’t wait up.”

Without stopping to think, Astoria grabbed one of the priceless object d’art pieces she had insisted on buying at one time and threw it at her husband with all her might. It struck him in the head, and she stared horrified as he sank to the floor unconscious.

………

Draco woke up slowly, wincing at the pain in his head. Blinking slowly, he tried to get his bearings and remember what happened to him as he looked blearily around the room in confusion. “Hermione?” He could see a brown-haired woman sitting on the sofa, and he blinked again, trying to clear his vision. “What happened?”

“You took a hit to the head, dear.” Draco looked over and saw his mother standing near his bed. “It was an accident. How do you feel?”

“Where’s Hermione?” He looked over to the sofa again and saw that it wasn’t Hermione- it was Astoria who sat wringing her hands in fear.

“Don’t worry about that now,” said Narcissa. “Astoria, be a dear and get the Healer, will you?” She turned back to Draco. “You’ve been out for two days,” she explained. “We were getting worried.”

“What…how did I get here? What happened?” Draco tried to sit up, but Lucius put his hand on his shoulder to settle him down. He remembered….an argument with Astoria? Why would he argue with Astoria? And where was Hermione?

“It was just an accident, dear.” Narcissa started to fuss at Draco’s hair. He shied away from her hand and tried to sit up again, but it made him feel nauseous.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy.” The Healer walked into the room carrying a tray of potions, which he set down by Draco’s bedside. “Finally awake. And with a splitting headache, I imagine.”

Draco tried to nod but had to close his eyes. The Healer checked his head wound and then started to take his pulse, watching Draco’s face as he did so. When Draco felt his head clear a little, he looked up at his mother again. “Where’s Hermione?”

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances before answering. “Whatever do you mean dear?” asked Narcissa. “You haven’t seen each other in years. Since graduation, I think.”

“No, we’re married,” said Draco. “I…” He stopped to think for a moment.

“I think we need to let Mr. Malfoy get some rest now,” said the Healer. “I have some potions to administer, and then we need to let him get some productive sleep. He’ll be right as rain in no time.” He ushered the Malfoys and Astoria out of the room. “We’ll send an owl when he’s ready to receive visitors again.” He closed the door behind him and came over to Draco’s bedside again.

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” said Draco. “Where’s my wife?”

“Your wife just left,” said the Healer. He studied the injured man closely. He had read through the file and knew about the previous head injury, and he also knew a bit about the aftermath thanks to his wife who loved to read Witch Weekly. “Mr. Malfoy, how old are you?”

Draco thought for a moment. “I’m thirty-six.”

“And what year is it?”

“2016”

“And who is your wife?”

“Hermione Malfoy…wait…” Draco winced as he thought through his answer. “She’s…not my wife anymore. But…what the hell is happening to me? I need to see her. Where is Hermione?” He started to get up again. “And where is Scorpius?” 

The Healer tried to stop him from getting up. “Mr. Malfoy, you need to calm down. You’ve had a severe head injury and we need to…”

“You don’t need to do anything,” said Draco. “Oh…Merlin… I left her, didn’t I? I let my parents talk me into leaving her. How the hell could I do that?”

“Mr. Malfoy.” The Healer’s voice was forceful and made Draco stop for a moment. “I understand your confusion. I really do. I need to administer these potions, and you need to get some rest.”

“I don’t want to rest right now. I need to find my family.” 

The Healer looked at his chart as he thought. He remembered the story- sort of. His wife, who was an avid Witch Weekly reader had talked about it incessantly for a while. Since Hermione Granger was a war hero, the sordid details of the head injury, divorce and custody battle had been big news, and reporters, especially Rita Skeeter had been ruthless about the details. He debated with himself about what to do. The man obviously needed to think through some things, and he didn’t need his parents and wife interfering, but he also needed to rest. “Please don’t make me get the orderlies in here, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco sighed. “Fine.” He took the first potion and drank it down, followed by the second and third. “Can you please allow no visitors until further notice? None- not my parents or my…wife,” he spat. 

“Yes sir,” said the Healer. He turned off the lights and left the room. 

Draco lay in bed thinking after he left, piecing together the last several years of his life, and began to feel sick as he did so. He left her. Not only did he leave her, but he also took their son away and moved away so she would never see him again. When he closed his eyes, he could hear her screaming after them as he and Lucius walked away from the courthouse. “Merlin, what have I done?” He could hear her cries as plain as day and they cut through him like a knife. He had to find her. And he didn’t want to wait. Moving as quickly as his aching head would allow, he found his bag of clothes and quickly dressed, hoping that the Medi-witches wouldn’t be coming in soon. Thank goodness he had put his wallet in his cloak instead of his briefcase since that had not come with them to the hospital- he had to leave and get somewhere safe before his parents found out and came to get him back. Taking a deep breath, he apparated away.

………

“I need a room please.” The desk attendant looked up to see a handsome man with a bandaged head standing at the counter.

“Certainly sir. Do…do you need a healer or something as well?”

“Oh…no,” said Draco. “Nasty accident. I’ve had treatment. I just need to give it time. That room please?”

“Here you are, sir, if you’ll just sign the register,” the attendant said. “That will be 150 galleons.”

Draco drew out his Gringotts card and gave it to the clerk. After signing the slip, he tipped the clerk another 100 galleons. “I would appreciate discretion, please. I do not want to be disturbed.”

The clerk glanced down at the register, noting it did not match the signature on the slip, but being an experienced worker, went with it. “Of course…Mr. Roberts.”

……….

Draco fell asleep within minutes of getting into his room and stayed that way for several hours. When he awoke, he could see the sun peeking in behind the heavy drapes, and he lay there for a while thinking about what his life had become. He remembered his childhood and he remembered the time since his last accident, but the time between had been a frustrating block. At first, he didn't want to remember being married to Hermione Granger of all people, but after being married to Astoria he could understand why he had. When he had awoken in the hospital the second time, it had all come flooding back- how they had made peace at Hogwarts, how they first kissed on Valentine’s Day, how Potter and Weasley had been really angry at first, but when they saw how happy Hermione was, and how her nightmares had stopped, they got over it. Their wedding was a quiet affair with Harry, the Weasleys, Luna and Neville and Blaise and Theo there and Kingsley presiding. Their son being born. That wonderful day when they put the squalling infant in his arms and he felt terror and elation at the same time. How he had promised Scorpius that he would a dad and not a father to him, that they would have a better relationship with each other than Draco had with Lucius. He had failed on that front a bit. He and Scorp were pretty good together, but Draco now suspected that the missing ingredient in their family dynamic was a loving mother, which Astoria had never risen to the occasion of being. She had been a terrible stepmother, and it had damaged his relationship with his son. Not irreparably he hoped. He thought back to the accident again and he remembered the look on Hermione's face when he recoiled at the touch of a mudblood. How she had looked when he told her that he wanted a divorce and that he was taking Scorpius- even his friends were aghast at his treatment of his wife and he had lost their friendships because of it. Why hadn’t he seen it then? He knew it was because of the enormous amount of pressure his parents were putting on him, and the stress of not remembering the last decade of his life, but could he have overcome that and given his little family a chance instead of blindly following his parents? Then there was that last day. That terrible last day when he had practically ripped Scorpius out of his mother’s arms without a second thought. Her cries and screams haunted him, and he got up, unable to stand it any longer. He had to find her. He had to see if she had moved on. He had to know if he had destroyed her. If she hated him. He knew she wouldn't be at their former home since he had sold it and kicked her out. He thought about it as he stepped into the shower and carefully removed the bandage from his head, hissing slightly as the sting of the tape being removed. He could go see Theo or Blaise. Maybe they would know where she is, or at least point him in the right direction. Merlin, he was an idiot. He could remember Hermione- her wild hair, her beautiful whiskey eyes that their son inherited. Just thinking about her made him harder than he had been in ages, and he had to take himself in hand to cure the ache her memory had created. He thought about her as he wrapped his hand around his cock- her body, her breasts, the way she made him come hard with her lips, her cunt. It was like she had been made just for him. He groaned her name as he came and then rested his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower, reflecting on what had just happened.

He straightened up suddenly as it dawned on him. The reason he hadn’t wanted more children, the reason he had never fully committed to his marriage to Astoria was that it wasn’t with Hermione. He only wanted children with her, only wanted a marriage with her. Sex with Astoria had been all right, but never as satisfying as being with Hermione. He had always felt like something was missing, that something was just out of reach and he could never be quite content and he never even thought that it might be Hermione. He jumped out of the shower and ran a cleaning charm on his clothing before heading to his next destination- an international portkey to England.

………

He looked up at the mansion looming before him and he hoped that Theo wouldn’t turn him away given that they hadn’t parted on the best of terms.

_“Draco, you need to think about this, mate,” Theo said as he, Draco and Blaise sat at the manor. “Maybe you two had a rough start at school, but you’ve built a decent relationship since then. And you know that she loves you for who you are and not what you have. And there’s Scorpius to think about.”_

_“No way,” spat Draco. “I can’t believe I married the mud-blood. Why didn’t any of you wankers stop me?”_

_“Because she’s the best thing that ever happened to you?” said Blaise. “You’re out from under your father’s thumb, you have your career, a stunning wife who loves you and a great son who is smarter than all of us combined.”_

_“Bollocks,” said Draco. “Who's to say she didn’t potion me? I can't imagine getting near her any other way.”_

_“Look, Draco,” Theo sighed. “I know you can't remember anything since you were 15 but use your common sense. We've explained the war and your part in it. Do you think she would go anywhere near you if you hadn't grown up a bit?”_

_“So maybe it's revenge,” retorted Draco. “Father said he always wondered how I allowed her to get her hooks into me.”_

_“You're going to listen to that prejudiced old wanker over your friends?” asked Blaise. “You cut him off for a reason, namely that he sold you out to Voldemort.”_

_“I don't believe that,” scoffed Draco._

_“You're never going to believe us, are you?” asked Theo, his voice tired. “We've been over this and over this. YOU apologized to Hermione. YOU fell in love with her, married her, and had a child with her. If you don't want to believe us, then I guess we're done here.”_

Theo and Blaise left after that and he hadn't seen them since they sat near Hermione that day in court. He still remembered the looks they gave him after the court ruled in his favor and he winced at the memory. He knocked at the door and waited until a wizened old house elf answered the door. “Mister Draco,” the elf squeaked. “Bilby hasn't seen you in a long time.” He stepped aside to let Draco in.

“Is Theo at home?” asked Draco. “I’d like to speak to him.”

“Bilby will check.” The little elf disappeared leaving Draco standing in the foyer. He looked around the mansion- it had changed since he was last there. Theo must have redecorated, which was a major improvement over the way his father had kept it.

“Draco?” Theo was at the top of the staircase, looking down in disbelief. “What…I haven’t seen you in seven years. What’s going on?”

“I’m…I need to find Hermione.” 

Theo stopped and looked at Draco, who was looking a little worse for wear. “Come on up.”

………

“Firewhiskey?” Theo poured himself one. “It looks like you need it.”

“No thanks.” Draco watched his former friend as he finished pouring, took a swig from the bottle, and then came to sit down. 

“So, you’re looking for Hermione,” began Theo. “Why? Haven’t you done enough to her?”

“I guess I deserve that,” replied Draco. He wasn’t sure where to begin in explaining himself. “Somethings happened.”

“Is Scorpius all right?”

“He’s fine,” replied Draco. “I’ve enrolled him at Beauxbatons.”

“So that’s where you’ve been…”

“We moved there after well…after everything,” said Draco. “Father insisted and I wasn’t in a place to say no at the time. I’m running the Paris branch of Malfoy Enterprises.”

“So, what happened then?”

“Astoria threw a knickknack at me and it hit me on the head- knocked me out.”

“That’s right, I forgot you married her,” said Theo. “Marriage going well then?”

“Hardly. I tried to tell my parents I didn’t want to get married again. And that’s what brings me here.” Theo arched an eyebrow and waited for Draco to explain. “The blow to the head woke me up. I remember her. I remember our life together. I need to find her- even if it’s just to make sure she’s all right.” Draco swiped a hand over his face. “All this time, I thought that I didn’t want to be married again and that I didn’t want any more children. Turns out, deep down, I didn’t want anyone but Hermione. She was the only one I wanted to be married to, and the only one I want to have children with. I know I’ve probably lost her for good. I just want to make sure she’s all right, and to let her see her son. Merlin, she must hate me.”

Theo studied Draco for a while before saying anything. There was a softness about him now that he had not seen since before the first accident like he was back to the person that Theo had come to respect and admire. Maybe he was telling the truth.

“What about you, Theo? How have you been?” Draco looked at his former friend. “The house looks good”

“That would be my wife’s doing,” replied Theo. “Elizabeth’s in bed right now- pregnancy hormones wear her out.”

“Your first?”

“Second,” said Theo. “Caleb is three. He’s asleep as well.”

“I’m happy for you,” said Draco. He bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you and Blaise, and my intuition. Father…I remember what happened during the war, and why I cut my parents off. I need to put things right.”

“What about Astoria?”

“I’ll give her a divorce,” said Draco. “Even if Hermione never wants to see me again, I don’t want anyone else. Astoria…well, she loves the perks of being a Malfoy, but she doesn’t love me. She wants children and I will not have children in an unloving house. Scorpius has had to deal with an unloving stepmother since he was four. I need to focus on him and get our relationship back.”

“Does he hate you?”

“No,” said Draco. “But we’re not as close as I want to be. I’m a Father, not a dad. That’s not what I wanted for us.”

Theo sighed. “I wish I could help you, Mate. Hermione disappeared after that day in court. I know she went to stay with Harry, but beyond that, I have no idea.”

“She’s still writing textbooks?” asked Draco.

“I think so,” said Theo. “I know she’s written a children’s book. We have it for Caleb. So as of when that was written, she was still alive at least.”

“She wrote a children’s book…” Draco smiled. “She had always talked about doing that.”

“Here.” Theo got up and grabbed a book from a nearby table and gave it to Draco. “ _Hugo, a Squire’s Tale._ ”

“This was the story she used to tell Scorpius,” he murmured. He looked the book over. No photo or information about Hermione other than the basics. “Has she written anything else?”

“Not that I know of,” said Theo. “I wish I knew more- I always wondered how she was doing. Losing a child like that…I can’t imagine it.”

Draco nodded. “I need to make this right. I can’t fix the lost time, but…I’ll move Scorpius home, whatever she wants.”

“I recommend you go see Potter then,” said Theo. “Good luck with that.”

“He still at the Ministry?”

Theo looked at him strangely. “Oh…that’s right, you left before everything happened. All the Weasleys and Harry quit the Ministry that day. Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt head up the ICW London Division of Law Enforcement. That’s probably the best place to find him since his house is unplottable and a secret. Stalkers and such…”

“Thanks, Theo.”

………

Draco swallowed nervously before entering the office. A secretary was sitting at a desk scribbling madly on a scroll. “Excuse me, is Harry Potter available?” 

The secretary looked up at him and then over at a calendar. “He’s in his office going over reports at the moment. Can I get your name please?”

“No need Rebecca.” Draco looked over to see Harry standing by the coffeepot, a cold look on his face. Harry was NOT happy to see him. 

“Harry…I…” Draco found himself without words again. “I need to talk to you.”

Harry sighed and grabbed his coffee cup. “Come on.” They went into his office and Harry closed the door behind him. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here.”

“I know.”

“Why are you here?”

Draco explained the circumstances, his hospitalization, his leaving the hospital, and his conversation with Theo. “I’m not sure what I’m meant to do next,” he said. “I want to see Hermione, and I want us to be a family. If I’m not too late.”

Harry studied the man before him. He seemed sincere, and Harry was pretty good at tells these days. “What about your family? Your parents and wife. Do you have other children?”

“No,” said Draco. “Something always stopped me from having more. I know now that it was because I only want children with her. Not Astoria. I’ve been holding back for the last seven years but I couldn’t put my finger on why until I woke up again.” He looked at Harry, pleading. “I need to see her, Harry. I need to know she’s all right. If she’s with someone, I’ll understand, and I’ll be happy for her, but I need to know.”

Harry thought back to all those years ago. The heartbreak, the uncertainty. He wanted to hate Draco, but the circumstances wouldn’t allow it. He sighed and said, “She won’t remember you.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’ll remember you,” corrected Harry, “but only as a former classmate and bully. Not as a husband or father of her child. She doesn’t remember Scorpius either.”

“But…how? What happened?”

“About a month after Scorpius left, Hermione tried to kill herself.” Draco flinched and felt tears come to his eyes. “We found her in the nick of time and got her to St. Mungo’s. She was so catatonic by then that they recommended committing her to the Janus Thickey ward. We didn’t have a choice- it was either that or watch her try to kill herself again. While she was in there, she wasted away. She wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t take part in therapy…she wouldn’t even talk to us. She just sat and stared at pictures of you and Scorpius. The Healers finally recommended obliviating the two of you from her memories, and we had to make an agonizing decision, which I still hate myself for to this day. It was honestly the worst time of our lives, even worse than the war. We had to watch the most brilliant person we knew become a shadow of herself and then take away the memories of those she loved the most to save her life.”

Draco stared at his hands, unsure of what to say. “Where is she?”

“She lives in a small cottage near the Burrow,” said Harry. “It’s well warded and unplottable. She rarely leaves, and the times she does is to go to the Burrow or to the Longbottom estate to have lunch with Augusta. We’ve tried to get her out, but she won’t. Attempts to fix her up with someone haven’t worked. She’s not interested.”

Draco looked up. “Maybe it’s like me. She doesn’t want to because she knows she belongs to someone. She hasn’t forgotten us completely.”

“How do you know?”

“Theo showed me the children’s book she wrote,” said Draco. “Have you ever read it?”

“I have three kids,” said Harry. “Of course I have. What about it?”

“It’s a story she used to tell Scorpius,” said Draco. “I was there when she made it up. The boy in the story, Hugo- Scorpius thought that name up.”

“That’s her cat’s name,” mused Harry. “She got a kitten after she moved into the cottage. I think it’s either part horse, or she got it from Hagrid because he’s enormous. She named him Hugo.”

“Is…is she happy?” Draco stared at the floor as he waited for an answer.

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “She’s not the same. She writes, and she seems content, but it’s like she’s going through the motions. And I don’t know if I want to disturb that Draco. You weren’t there when she was in the hospital. I truly thought I was going to lose my best friend. If I were to bring you around, it would either destroy you because she won’t remember your life together, or it could destroy her.” Harry hesitated. “I know Scorpius is at Beauxbatons. Gabrielle Delacour is a professor there.”

Draco nodded. “I’m not sure what to tell him. Father forbade anyone talking about Hermione and was fully intending in turning him into a pompous little prat like I was. It was part of the reason we moved to France- to minimize the exposure to my Father.” He sat quietly for a while, trying to take everything in. “So, what do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Harry was quiet too. This was a turn of events that he hadn’t anticipated. “Do your parents know you’re here?”

“I left the hospital,” replied Draco. “I didn’t check out, I just left. I would assume they will put two and two together and come for me. What they hope to accomplish, I don’t know. Maybe hit me in the head again to see if I forget her? I stayed at Theo’s last night.”

Harry sighed. Ginny would not be very happy with him at first with her temper, but he needed to talk to Draco more, and he didn’t want the Malfoys finding him until they could straighten things out. “Come stay at our place,” he finally said. “Your parents and wife could probably find you at Theo's, or at a hotel. They won’t find you at our place. I’m not guaranteeing anything right now, but I need to think.”

………

Harry took the rest of the day off and headed back to Godric’s Hollow with Draco in tow. Ginny was not happy at first, but after a brief explanation, she settled down. “James and Albus are off to Hogwarts, you know,” said Harry. “This is Lily, our youngest.” Draco smiled at the pretty little girl, who ran off to play and then sat down with Harry and Ginny.

“I don’t know what we should do next,” said Harry. “I figured the three of us could talk, and if I still can’t make a decision, I’d go to Arthur and Molly. They were my rock when everything happened.”

“You’re honestly thinking about letting him see her?” Ginny, who had some acceptance that Draco Malfoy was now sitting in her living room had her limits. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Draco. “I understand Harry’s predicament. I’ll do whatever I can to prove myself to you. I want a chance to make things right if only for Hermione to have her son back in her life.”

“How will he feel about her?” asked Ginny. “Don’t think we don’t remember what your Father coached that little boy to say to her that day. Was he brought up to hate muggle-borns like you were?”

“Not exactly,” said Draco. “I told Harry that I moved my family to France to get Scorpius away from my father’s influence. Even though it took me a while to overcome my fifteen-year-old shortcomings after the accident, I also recognized that I didn’t want my son growing up to be a prat either. I also realized that if he were taught to hate them, he might end up hating himself for being a half-blood. I couldn’t do that to him. He’s not had any exposure to any muggle-borns until he started school.”

“Dominique says he’s polite to them, maybe holds them at arm’s length,” said Harry. 

“He has more of his mother’s personality,” said Draco. “My father was never particularly pleased with that. He wanted Scorpius to hang on his every word as I did, but the lad never cottoned to it.”

“Does he remember Hermione at all?” asked Ginny.

“I doubt it,” said Draco. “Father did a pretty good job of convincing him that his mother was a filthy muggle-born that I had a dalliance with and that she abandoned him. There were several traumatic moments early on when he screamed for his Mummy and she wasn’t there- between that and my father, he eventually believed what my father told him.”

“How could you let him do that?” stormed Ginny. “Deep down, you had to know that even though you didn’t remember anything that there had to be a reason you married her and had a child.”

Draco sighed. “You have to understand that at the time, I had no memory of what happened since I was fifteen years old. I didn’t remember my father going to Azkaban, his escape, my involvement with Dumbledore, Voldemort staying at the Manor, the final battle-none of it. I didn’t know that you and Hermione had spoken up for my family at the trials, or that I eventually grew up and she eventually forgave me. Last I remembered was being part of the Inquisitorial squad. Blaise and Theo tried to tell me, but I had them in one ear and my father in the other. Who do you think I’d listen to?”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, thinking over what Draco had said. 

“Then I wake up a few days ago, and it all came back,” continued Draco. “I remembered everything. The war, what I did to Katie Bell, Rosmerta and Ron. And I remember her. I remember what I did to her, and what I let happen. There’s no excuse for it. But I need to see her. Even after losing my memory, she’s the only one I love.”

Harry tried to picture the enormity of having almost twenty years of memories come crashing back all at once and the aftermath of hurt and damage it could cause. It was hard to wrap his mind around, but he found he could appreciate what Draco was going through. 

“All right,” said Harry. “I need to think things over. Why don’t we have some dinner? Draco, you look like you desperately need some rest. You can take James’s room. Do you have access to clothes?”

Draco thought for a moment. “I could call Buttercup. She was my nanny elf when I was a child- she could collect my things and bring them here without telling my family.” Harry nodded. 

Draco took a deep breath. He was beginning to feel hope.


	4. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind responses so far! One thing I've been noticing in these trying times is that there has been a large uptick in stories being read, and people writing and posting stories. Probably one of the few good things to come out of Covid. For me however, I work two jobs, have kids, and a husband who was on furlough up until last week, so writing doesn't get to happen much. That being said, I'm really proud of the fact that I managed to start and finish this story in about two months. That being said, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is a super super short chapter. I told you they were wonky.

“Hey, Arthur.” Harry strolled into the Burrow to find Molly and Arthur listening to the wireless.

“Harry,” Arthur stood up. “Everything all right? It’s late. Kids are all right?”

“They’re fine,” said Harry. “Somethings come up and I need some advice.” 

“Of course.” Harry sat down and explained the situation about Draco. “I want to let him see her, but I need to think about what’s best for Hermione.”

The three sat in silence for a while, contemplating the turn of events. “Do you believe him?” Molly finally asked.

“I do,” said Harry. “I can’t explain why exactly. It would be easy for me to follow up on his story- track down his hospital stay, his hotel stay if I wanted to. But I can tell he’s sincere.”

Arthur sighed. “What a mess.”

“I think you should tell Hermione first,” said Molly. “She may have been obliviated, but she’s not a child. It’s been seven years. Perhaps she’s ready to know. Especially now that we know that Scorpius is all right.”

Harry took a deep breath. “I suppose I’m going to have to accept the fact she may hate me. Maybe it will be worth it if she gets her life back. I would rather she hate me and have her husband and son then live like she’s been living.”

“Tell her,” advised Arthur.


	5. Scorpius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing- I'm not much of a slow burn person. So this story moves pretty fast.

Scorpius thought he was doing pretty well for someone who never talked to kids growing up. He was getting good grades, his professors seemed to like him, and he even made a few friends along the way. He wrote his father every week, and in turn, received a package of candy and other goodies that he shared amongst his dorm mates, and he definitely didn’t miss home too much. He missed his father of course, but Astoria- well, he was relieved to finally be away from her. He knew she wasn’t his real mother, but it seemed like he knew her all his life, and she had never liked him. At first, when he was younger, he tried to do things to please her, but nothing ever seemed to be good enough, so he eventually learned to stay out of her way, and that led to a fairly lonely existence. Father, when he was around, and books were his only friends.

He hoped Father would send the new Blakely Ranger book when it came out, and he knew that new Twysted Tale books were soon to be coming as well. Those were his favorites, along with the Portraits of Famous Witches and Wizards series that H.C. Roberts wrote. He even snuck a peek at one of the Wizards and Witches novels his Father had but wouldn’t let him read because he was too young, and those seemed pretty good too. H.C. Roberts was his favorite author of all time. He liked classics too, but Roberts was the best in his mind. 

“Scorpius…hey…Scorpius!” He turned to see his friend Milo hurrying towards him. They had Charms next and Milo caught up with him to walk. “I was just doing some reading. Why didn’t you tell me Hermione Granger is your mother? Will she be coming to see you? That’s so cool- I can’t believe you never said anything.”

Scorpius stopped for a moment, shocked, and tried to figure out how to answer. “Where…where did you hear that?”

“I told my parents about the friends I was making here, and Mama wrote back and asked about your parents. I looked the rest up.”

“Oh…well, I guess I just never thought to mention it,” said Scorpius. He was trying to play it cool, but inside, he felt like his whole body was whirling around. “Wait. What do you mean you looked the rest up?”

“Your parents are famous,” said Milo with an air of surprise at Scorpius’ ignorance. “There are all kinds of articles about them in the English papers. Plus, Hermione Granger wrote our textbook.”

Scorpius sat at his desk and looked at his textbook with new eyes. He flipped it around to see if there was a picture, but there wasn’t- just a brief biography. He sat in thoughtful silence during the lesson, trying to piece together what he knew, which was painfully little. His father never talked about her. His Grandparents forbade any talk of his real mother, insisting she was just some tart that ran off after he was born. He tried to remember any possible memory he had of her, but all he could remember was a quiet voice, the smell of flowers and a kiss on his head as he was read to. No face, nothing else. He was still sitting deep in thought when a voice broke into his reverie.

“Mr. Malfoy, do you like my class so much that you don’t want to leave?” Professor Delacour smiled gently at him as he started to attention. “I’m very flattered.”

Scorpius looked down at his textbook again. “Professor, what do you know about Hermione Granger?”

Gabrielle looked at the young boy, who seemed troubled, trying to decide how to answer. “Well, she wrote our textbook, among others. She’s a war hero as well. Why?”

“No reason, I guess,” said Scorpius. “I’d better go. Thanks, Professor.” Gabrielle nodded as he gathered his things and walked out the door.

………

There was a whole shelf of textbooks written by Hermione Granger in the library, and Scorpius had carefully examined each one, hoping to see a picture, or something more than a vague biography, but came up empty.

“Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?” The librarian, Madame Aubin was standing at the end of the aisle, a pile of books in her hand. 

“Do you have any more books by Hermione Granger?” he asked.

“Just these,” she said. “Why?”

“I was just wondering what she looked like,” said Scorpius. “Just curious, I guess.”

“Oh, well, if you are looking for pictures, I suggest you look at back issues of Witch Weekly,” replied the librarian. “We keep those around for the older girls.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

………

Scorpius sat with a pile of magazines in front of him, his head reeling at the articles he had just read. It was easy enough to find the stories on her in the catalog. What he read wasn’t anything like what his Grandparents told him, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He wondered if he should write his Father about it, but he wanted to speak to him directly. All he knew was that his mother hadn’t abandoned him, and he did not know what to feel anymore.


	6. Hermione

“Harry, this is a nice surprise!” Hermione welcomed Harry into her cottage and hugged him. “How are you?” Harry looked at the brunette as she busied herself with the teapot, unsure how to answer. When he didn’t say anything, Hermione looked up. “Harry, is everything all right?”

“I…don’t know,” Harry said. “I have to talk to you about something…and I’m not sure how you will feel about me when I’m done.”

Hermione frowned. “Is it the family? Did something happen?”

Harry took her hand. “Come sit with me.” They sat down in chairs near the fireplace and Hermione clasped her fingers together as she waited for Harry to speak. “What…what do you remember about Draco Malfoy?”

“Malfoy?” Hermione chuckled. “I haven’t thought of him in years! I remember him from school of course and testifying for him after the war. Why?”

Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the words. “I…well…you don’t remember anything else?”

Hermione thought for a little while. She…there was something. She knew it. But she couldn’t put her finger on it. “I…don’t think so?” she finally answered. “Maybe?”

“Merlin, please don’t hate me,” pleaded Harry. “I have to tell you some things that will probably hurt you or make you very angry with me. Please know that I did the best I could at the time and that I was trying to look out for your best interests. I’ll understand if you’re angry because I’ve hated myself for it for the last seven years.”

“Harry, you’re not making any sense,” said Hermione. She felt uneasy like she knew that whatever Harry had to tell her was going to rip her apart.

Harry took a deep breath… _well… in for a knut_ …” Draco Malfoy was your husband.”

………

Hermione sat on her chair staring at her hands, trying to process everything Harry told her. “I…no…this can’t be real.”

“It is,” said Harry, sadness in his voice. “I’m so sorry, Hermione.” He came over and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. “I can prove it. The night you tried to kill yourself, you left a letter for Scorpius. And you left a bunch of memories. I kept them all. They’re in my vault at Gringotts. Believe me, the decision to obliviate you was not made lightly. Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny all were there to help, and from what the people at St. Mungo’s said, and how bad off you were, we didn’t know what else to do. Please believe that we didn’t want to lose you, and we would have if we hadn’t done what we did.”

Hermione looked at their hands, her small ones in his. “I have a son,” she stated. “Where is he? What does he know about me?”

“He’s at Beauxbatons,” answered Harry. “As for what he knows, it doesn’t sound like much. Draco says that he didn’t talk about you and his parents refused to.”

Hermione felt a pain stirring within her, a remnant of a memory of a more painful time- a time where she couldn’t breathe. “I’m…I’m going to be sick.” She scrambled up and ran to the loo just in time to vomit violently in the toilet. Harry hurried after her and rubbed her back as she retched and then fetched a wet cloth for her. She cried as she wiped her mouth, not sure what she could even say. She continued to cry as Harry helped her back to sit down again and knelt at her side.

“If you hate me, I understand,” he said. “Just know that we all love you and want the best for you.”

Hermione looked at Harry, whose face was a mask of sorrow and guilt. “I…I need to think, Harry. I need to process all this.”

“I know,” said Harry. “I’m afraid to leave you alone though.” They both looked up at the knock at the door and Harry went to answer it.

“Hello, Harry Potter.” Luna stood at the door, a covered pot in her hands. “I’ve come to take over.”

“What’s that?” asked Harry, eyeing the pot.

“Stewed plimpie and radish soup,” said Luna. “It’s excellent for matters of the mind you know.” She put the pot down. “Ginny called me. I thought it best if I stay here if she’ll have me. It will help keep the humdingers away.” They both looked at Hermione, who was sitting with her head in her hands. “Leave us, Harry. I’ll stay with her. Long as it takes.”

………

Harry didn’t sleep a wink that night, and Ginny found him downstairs in the kitchen, a glass of milk in front of him. “Come to bed, Love,” she said. 

Harry shook his head and then looked up as Draco entered the room. “You too?” asked Draco.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever sleep again,” said Harry. “At least, not until she talks to me again.” Draco sat down at the table and grabbed the milk container. Harry brushed a lock of hair away from Ginny’s face. “Go back to bed Gin. It’s no use all of us being up.”

“You sure?” Harry nodded. Ginny kissed the top of Harry’s head and left the room.

………

Harry and Draco woke the next morning in the living room having moved there after a while so they could talk. They spent hours talking about Hermione, their lives, and what could happen next. Harry had come away from that conversation knowing that Draco did love Hermione and that he would do anything he could to make amends and hopefully win her back, and he desperately hoped that Luna had been able to work her magic on Hermione.

……..

Hermione and Luna had also talked into the night- more like Hermione ranted while Luna listened until she finally sat Hermione down and unloaded a few truths on her. Hermione was confused about her feelings. She was angry but sad, but hopeful. She had cried, laughed, raged, mused and talked until exhaustion set in, and then listened while Luna talked. As always, Luna’s unique perspective and preternatural powers of observation helped Hermione understand the decisions that had been made. When Luna awoke the next morning, she found Hermione gazing out the window, deep in thought. She got up to put the kettle on when Hermione spoke. “Do you think I should see him?”

Luna turned the burner on and pulled out the tins of tea before answer. “I think you should.”

“What if it hurts?”

“What if it’s the best thing ever?” Luna came and sat next to Hermione. “We’ve watched you hide away these last years, going through the motions of living. I know Angelina and Ginny have tried to set you up on dates. Why did you always say no?”

“Because it didn’t feel right,” said Hermione.

“Why?”

“Because I felt unfaithful.”

“To whom?” Luna looked at Hermione as she struggled to answer.

“I don’t know,” she finally said. “I just did.”

“And why do you always cry at family gatherings?” asked Luna. “I’ve seen it, and Harry says you do it all the time.”

“I…” Hermione stopped to think. “I was missing out.”

“On what?”

Hermione started to cry again. “I didn’t know. I just knew I was missing out. Seeing all the children running around together and playing and arguing and making up made me feel sad.” She stopped talking as the thought dawned on her. “Because someone was missing. At first, I thought I was thinking of Fred but…”

“You were thinking of your son,” finished Luna. 

Hermione started to cry again. “I have a son and I know nothing about him. I don’t remember him. I don’t know what he looks like, what he likes. Does he hate me for being muggle-born? Does he think I abandoned him? What did Lucius and Draco teach him over the years?”

Luna thought carefully before speaking again. “I think your son has enough of you in him that would counteract anything the Malfoys tried to teach him. And remember that before his accident, Draco loved you. You two had a wonderful, loving relationship that people envied. Love like that doesn’t go away. It may go dormant, but it’s always there, just under the surface waiting to come out. I think Draco, deep down, took your son to France so he wouldn’t be near his grandparents.”

Hermione thought about it for a while. She liked her life. She loved writing and she loved her adopted family. But something had always felt like it was missing something. Like she had a piece of her gone but couldn’t figure out why. Could a husband and son truly be those missing pieces?”

“Tell Harry I’ll see him,” said Hermione. “Tell Harry, I understand.”

………

Harry and Draco stood at her doorway, both visibly shaking with nervousness, Luna holding both their hands. “Harry, you go in first.”

Harry swallowed and nodded, wondering if he should automatically duck to avoid any incoming projectiles. He entered to find Hermione sitting in a rocking chair, quietly rocking as she stared into the fire. “Hey,” he said. He came and sat down at her feet. “How was your night?”

“A bit terrifying.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. 

“Don’t be,” said Hermione. “I didn’t give you much choice, did I?”

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Harry. “I can’t say how I would react if I had been in the same situation. Just having them away at Hogwarts is hard enough. If they were taken away and turned against me…I…well, no one blamed you for what happened. I just keep thinking that we could have found some other way where we didn’t have to obliviate you…”

“You did the best you could,” said Hermione. “I was angry for a while, but Luna…well…was Luna.”

“Thank Merlin for that.” Harry looked up at her. “He’s here, you know. Just outside.”

“I know.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Weird,” sighed Hermione. “I’m about to see my ex-husband that I don't remember and we're going to talk about our son, who I also don't remember. I feel like I'm in a bad version of my own novel.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, if you ever run out of ideas, I guess you'll always have this.” He looked closely at her. “Are you ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”

……….

Draco entered the cottage and looked around. It was a sweet, homey little place that looked like it came straight out of a storybook. It looked just like something Hermione would own. His gaze roved over the pretty living room and stopped on the person he had come to see, and his heart jumped into his throat as he took in the woman he loved. She sat in her rocking chair, her hand in Harry’s as they studied each other, and he felt the years of memories washing over him and saw her watching him in curiosity. How could he have not given her a chance? Look at her. She was lovely. How could he have walked away from her without listening, without giving her a chance to show him what they had meant to each other? How could he have taken their son, their sweet, trusting little boy and help Lucius fill his head with nonsense over the woman who had carried him, given him life, loved him as no one else could? Overcome with regret and guilt, he launched himself towards Hermione, knelt before her, and buried his head in her lap, sobbing his remorse. Once he started, he couldn’t seem to stop, and the stammering apologies and grief over his terrible choices and time wasted. Harry and Luna stood by as Hermione sat quietly listening to Draco and watched her face for any emotion.

Hermione gaped at the man in her lap as she studied him carefully. Something… something felt like it was beginning to snap into place. When Harry had first told her that she, of all people, had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, she thought he was taking the piss, but having him in the same room now, she found she could possibly believe it. She raised her hand and tentatively touched his hair, feeling the unfamiliar yet familiar softness of his hair sink into her senses. She jumped slightly when he raised his head at her touch and almost pulled her hand back, but the plaintive look of remorse in his eyes made her hesitate.

He didn’t ask her to speak, and he didn’t expect her to, but he couldn’t help but pour out his emotions to her, hoping she would at least consider forgiving him. He had ached for her since he woke up and now being in the same room with her was both a relief and painful at the same time. But seeing the confusion and wariness in her eyes instead of the love they once held for him terrified him. Would she ever look at him the way she once did? 

“I know you don’t remember,” Draco finally said. “I’m hoping you’ll give me a chance to show you what we once meant to each other. And to bring you back into our son’s life. A chance is all I’m asking.”

Hermione kept her hand in his hair as she thought. Something about it felt…right. Like home. “I…need some time. This is all so much at once.”

“I understand,” said Draco. He took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly, relishing the feel of their intertwined fingers. “I’m going to find a place here in England so I’m close by, and I have business I need to handle. I’m at Harry’s for now.” Hermione nodded. Draco kissed her fingers, and then rose and left.

Harry stayed behind for a bit with Hermione and Luna and waited for Hermione to say something. He could tell that her mind was reeling and that she felt lost and out of control- something she couldn’t abide by. 

“I think it went well,” said Luna. “Do you?”

Hermione looked up at Luna. “I don’t know what to think right now. I don’t know what to do.”

“What do your instincts tell you?” asked Luna.

Hermione thought for a while. Draco Malfoy was her husband. Draco. Malfoy. The amazing bouncing ferret. If she hadn’t witnessed him cry and beg for forgiveness at her feet and seen the love for her that shone in his eyes, she would have thought this all a bizarre dream. But she couldn’t deny it. She was horrified. She was intrigued. A piece of the puzzle of her unexplained life had come barreling through the door and fallen at her feet, and she wanted to know more. But knowing more would hurt. It had to have hurt the first time, or she would not have tried to kill herself or been obliviated. But it could be fixed, couldn’t it? If Draco was really her husband, and they had a son, and he wanted them to be a family, it could happen, couldn’t it? There was something there, it was undeniable. And her natural curiosity would not allow her to ignore it.

“I think I need to spend some time with him,” Hermione said slowly. “Are there…were there any photo albums?”

Harry nodded. “Everything is in my Gringott’s vault. I had to put them somewhere you wouldn’t see them but couldn’t bear to throw them away. I’ll go get them.”

“Okay,” said Hermione. “Tell Draco…” she paused, hoping she was making the right decision. “Tell him that he is invited to dinner here tomorrow evening.”

………

Draco went through the rest of the day with a renewed sense of purpose. He found a nice furnished flat and had Harry ward it for protection, after which Buttercup delivered his clothes. After that, he went back to Theo at his office.

“How did it go?” asked Theo. 

“Better than I thought,” said Draco. “She’s willing to see me, so I’ve gotten a place to stay nearby. My parents and Astoria won’t be able to find me there either.” He hesitated for a moment. “I’d like you to handle my divorce.”

Theo looked at Draco, still pleased to see the softer, humbler Draco he had known after Hogwarts. “I suppose I should consider a new job. I can’t keep working at Malfoy Industries.”

“You can always take up your old mantle here again,” said Theo. “We could always use a good solicitor here.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Draco. “Right now, I need to be available for Hermione and Scorpius. If you could draw up the divorce papers in the meantime, I’d appreciate it.”

“Sure thing,” said Theo. “I can have those ready for you tomorrow. Have you talked to Scorpius?”

“Not yet,” said Draco. “I’m having dinner at Hermione’s tomorrow night. I’ll go talk to him the next day and see what he wants to do. If he’s happy at Beauxbatons, we’ll make it work, but I’d rather him be at Hogwarts now that things have changed.”

“What about your parents?”

“If I have to make a choice, I’m done with them.”

………


	7. The Malfoys

“You should have kept your temper, dear,” chastised Narcissa to a fidgeting Astoria. It had been three days since Draco had disappeared, and while they all had a good idea he had gone back to England to find Hermione, there were unable to get any locations on him. Astoria said that his clothes were all gone, and they questioned Buttercup, but since she was Draco’s elf, she could not be coerced into saying anything. 

Lucius was livid. He had managed to get his son and grandson out of the situation with that mudblood and living a respectable life again only to have Draco throw it away. Not that he had made much effort over the years. He was an excellent businessman, yes, but he had never fully embraced marriage to Astoria and despite every attempt had not made a child with her. He had even given Astoria fertility potions and they had not worked much to his chagrin. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the grandson he already had. Scorpius was a nice enough boy, but he was a half-blood, and Lucius wanted a proper pure-blood heir.

“I know,” said Astoria as she sat at the table, fidgeting with her teacup. “I couldn’t help it. All these years, I’ve tried to get him to be happy with me. It just finally got to a breaking point.”

“We have to find him,” said Narcissa. “Isn’t there a way for Gringott’s to trace when he uses money?”

“If he was using from the ancestral vaults, yes,” explained Lucius. “It seems that Draco arranged for his own vault and has been using that. I tried to claim theft to gain access, but it seems his deposits were completely above board.”

“Well, Astoria could ask.”

“She has no say,” said Lucius. “The vault was in his name only.” His son knew what he was doing, a true Slytherin, there was no doubt about that. “Our best bet is to return to England and be watchful. He’ll turn up sometime.”

“Father?” Everyone turned to the floo to see Scorpius looking around.

“Scorpius, is everything all right?” Narcissa walked to the fireplace and sat down. She loved her handsome little grandson, no matter what his blood was or what Lucius said. 

“I…I wanted to talk to Father,” replied Scorpius. “Is he there?”

Narcissa looked back at Lucius before responding. “He’s…missing, dear. There’s been an accident.”


	8. Draco

Draco stood nervously at the door of Hermione’s cottage, a bottle of wine and a box with a lemon meringue pie from her favorite bakery in his arms. He knocked and waited as she opened the door. “Hi.”

“Hello, Draco.” Hermione stepped back to let him through, watching him as he awkwardly looked around.

“I uh…I brought these for you,” he said, giving her the wine and pie. 

“Thank you,” said Hermione. She set the wine down and open the box and smiled. “Lemon Meringue pie!” she exclaimed. “My favorite.”

“I know,” said Draco. She closed up the box and they both stood there, trying to figure out what to do next. 

“I’ll go put this on ice,” she said, picking up the wine. “And check on dinner.” 

“What are we having?” asked Draco as he followed her into the kitchen. The kitchen as a sweet and homey as the living room was- this was a true storybook cottage.

“Cornish hens with wild rice stuffing, jacket potatoes, candied carrots, and fresh herb bread,” said Hermione. “I’m sure you’re used to fancier, but…”

“That’s my favorite,” said Draco, astonished. “You…well, you’re right about the fancier meals, but…Cornish hens, especially the way you made them was always my favorite.”

Had she known that? She had chosen it because she usually just had a fry up or a salad with it just being her, and she wanted to make something nice. How had she managed to plan his favorite meal? It was another mystery to tuck away for another time. “Well, I hope you’ll enjoy it. I don’t have a dining room, so we could either eat in here or on the terrace. It’s a nice night, I could put up some warming charms.”

“Outside would be nice,” said Draco. “I could set up out there while you finish if you like.”

Hermione nodded as she busied herself with the food and Draco smiled to himself as he stepped outside.

……..

“This is nice,” said Draco as he sipped his wine. “This garden must have taken a long time.” He looked around the garden which was still beautiful even though the summer blooms had been wilting away.

“Neville and Luna helped me with it,” said Hermione. “This cottage was a bit of a disaster when I first moved in. Luna stayed with me and helped me fix it up and paint it and Neville worked on the gardens. It gives me something to do when I’m not writing.”

Draco took another bite of the roasted hen with dressing and closed his eyes in delight. It tasted just like he remembered. He looked up to see Hermione gazing at him and he smiled. “Still perfect,” he said. “Thank you for making it.”

Hermione blushed and took a fortifying drink of wine before speaking again. “Will you tell me about us? About our son?”

“Whatever you want to know,” said Draco. 

“Harry brought over photo albums today,” said Hermione. I haven’t looked through them yet. I thought we could look together?”

“I’d love that.”

………

They sat together flipping through the pages. “He’s so handsome,” murmured Hermione, looking at a picture of Scorpius. She ran her fingers across a picture from their wedding, which looked like it had been a small affair. “We look so happy. We didn’t have a big wedding?”

“Neither of us wanted one,” explained Draco. “Your parents were gone; my parents had cut me off when I told them I was marrying you. We just wanted something small and quick. It was perfect for us.” They continued to look quietly through the albums. 

“How did we get together?” asked Hermione.

Draco picked up an album and opened it to a picture. “We both went back to Hogwarts for our NEWT year. Not many our age did- you, me, Longbottom, a few of the Ravenclaws. I was kind of a pariah in my own house, and the others as well. You were a hero to many, but some were angry that you spoke up at my trial. I kept to myself mostly- stayed in the library where you, of course, took pity on me. We would study together and talk. I apologized to you over and over, and you always accepted like it was the first time, and you always tried to get me to forgive myself. There was a Yule Ball that year, and I wanted to ask you, but Terry Boot beat me to it- I ended up going with Astoria Greengrass.”

“Your wife?”

Draco nodded. “I thought she was irritating back then, and she hasn’t changed, but Mother had been pushing hard for a betrothal. I was trying to keep her happy at the time, but I could barely take my eyes off you that night.” He stared down at the picture of Hermione and Michael in their Yule Ball finery. “I badly wanted to ask you to dance, and I almost did, but Astoria kept pulling me away to dance and drop broad hints about a large engagement ring. After that, Astoria went home for Christmas, and I stayed behind, and we were able to spend the rest of Christmas break together, studying and talking. I finally asked you to Hogsmeade weekend for Valentine’s day, and you accepted. I kissed you for the first time that evening when we got back.”

Hermione had been watching him as he spoke. His expression as he talked about their first kiss was sweet and she found herself wishing she could remember it. “Thank you for telling me,” she said. 

Draco looked at her and took her hand in his. “I know that this is all new to you. I’ll answer any question you have, no matter how hard it is. And just know that I don’t expect anything. I would love it if eventually, we could be a family again, but I won’t rush it, and I won’t push you.”

Hermione squeezed his hand. If this was the person he had become, she could see why he fell for him in the first place. “Thank you, Draco.”

They talked late into the evening, eventually falling asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself in Draco’s arms, both of them snuggled together under a blanket and she was surprised by how right it felt to be there like she had always woken up that way. He had his arm around her protectively, and he looked so peaceful like he had no cares in the world. He awoke a few minutes later and smiled down at her. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“We fell asleep,” observed Draco. “I didn’t mean for that- I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“It’s all right,” said Hermione. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Sure.”

Hermione got up and went into the kitchen and put some coffee on. Draco came in a few moments later and found some mugs and coffee fixings and waited for the coffee maker to finish. As Hermione busied herself with eggs and bacon, he watched her, enjoying the familiar feeling of starting the day together. “We should talk about Scorpius,” he said. “If you’re ready.” Hermione nodded as she cooked, a lump in her throat as she thought of all the pictures she looked at last night. Seeing the pictures last night had made the situation a little more real to her, and she realized that she needed to accept this change in her life and hopefully find a way to build a relationship with a boy she didn’t remember. Draco had told her so much about him last night, and she was glad that after everything, he still took after her. “I think I’m going to go see him today,” Draco continued. “And tell him what’s been happening. He needs to know.”

“I’m afraid,” said Hermione. “He’s going to hate me.”

Draco looked at her. “I’ll make sure he understands that it’s my fault.”

“But Draco, it wasn’t,” said Hermione. “This has all been a tragic accident…”

“That my parents did nothing to help with,” interrupted Draco. “And I didn’t stop them. I’m going to put it right and hope our son will forgive me.” He smiled as she placed the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, cooked exactly the way he liked it. “I think Luna may be right,” he said. “You haven’t forgotten as much as you think. Dinner last night, breakfast this morning- both exactly what I love.” Hermione smiled shyly, pleased at his words. They ate quietly for a while before Draco spoke again. “Astoria is being served with divorce papers today.”

“You don’t need to do that,” said Hermione. “I don’t want to cause any upheaval in your life.”

“I’m doing it because I never should have married her in the first place,” said Draco. “You don’t remember how ridiculous she was when we got together. She tried spreading rumors, love potions, and she even tried to get someone to hit on you and steal you away. She was the one that outed us to my parents. I didn’t know all this when I married her, of course. I had forgotten it all. Now that I remember, I don’t think I can barely stand to be in the same room with her.”

“You’re going to have to talk to her and your parents at some point,” said Hermione.

“I know,” sighed Draco. “But I want to have the upper hand when I do that. And that means I need to speak to Scorpius and then discuss getting my position back at Theo’s firm. I was a partner originally, but I sold out after everything. I can afford to buy in, or I’ll just work for him. I don’t care either way. The most important thing right now is being there for you and Scorpius, whichever way that is.”

………

Later that morning after meeting with Harry at Gringotts, Draco caught an international portkey to France and went straight to Beauxbatons and asked to speak to Madame Maxime.

“Mister Malfoy, this is a pleasant surprise,” said Madame Maxime. “What brings you here?”

“I know this is unusual Madame, but I need to speak to my son,” said Draco. “There’s been an incident and…”

“I know something happened, Mr. Malfoy,” said Madame Maxime. “Young Scorpius tried to floo you and was told by his grandparents that you had gone missing. He was quite upset.” Draco closed his eyes. “I take it there is an explanation?”

Draco explained the events of seven years ago and then of the last few days as best as he could without sounding like an insane person. “I know it’s difficult to believe, but I’m telling the truth.”

“I know you are Mr. Malfoy,” said Madame. “I took the liberty of contacting Rubeus early this morning after I read the stories last night. As he is very fond of Hermione Granger, he was able to confirm what happened. Heartbreaking.”

“It is,” said Draco. “And now, I’m coming to you as I have no idea what to do next. I need to talk to my son and tell him about his mother.” He pulled a bag out of his pocket and enlarged it. “I’ve brought some things from Hermione. Some memories and a letter she wrote after he was taken away. I need to make him understand that what happened was not his mother’s fault. It was mine.”

“As we are not far into the term, I have not had the chance to speak with Scorpius much,” said Madame. “I’ve been told by his teachers that he is an intelligent lad. Professor Delacour especially has many nice things to say.” She looked at Draco, who was obviously nervous. “I think he will listen to you. I will send for him at once.”


	9. Scorpius

“Scorpius Malfoy, please report to Madame Maxime’s office.” The disembodied voice sounded loud over the speaker and the rest of the class oohed as Scorpius gathered his things. He caught the sympathetic look from Professor Delacour on his way out, and he hurried towards the office hoping it was about his father. Grandfather did not give him much comfort yesterday, and Madame Maxime had talked with him about it, urging him to get some rest and then come back the next day to talk. 

He opened the door to Madame’s office and stopped. “Father.” Draco sat in a chair by Madame’s fireplace and looked up as he entered. “Grandfather said you were missing. That there had been an accident.”

“He’s right in a way,” said Draco. “Come. Sit down. I need to talk to you.”

Scorpius sat down in the chair across from Draco and tried to wait for him to speak. “You’re all right, aren’t you?” he blurted out, unable to wait.

“I’m fine, son,” said Draco. “I did have a bit of an accident and I got hit on the head and had to go to hospital.”

“Like last time?”

Draco frowned. “You know about that?”

Scorpius hesitated. “I… yes, they have back issues of Witch Weekly here, and I read about it.”

Draco thought about this. “So, then you know.”

“About my mother? Yes.” Scorpius scuffed his foot on the carpet, waiting to be yelled at. When nothing happened, he looked up. “Someone here told me she was my mum, and I found out the rest from there.”

To Scorpius’ surprise, Draco chuckled. “That’s exactly why your Grandfather didn’t want you at Hogwarts. He figured no one would know here. Turns out you found out anyway.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not,” said Draco. “It’s why I’m here. As you know, I lost my memory seven years ago, and I, unfortunately, listened to my parents instead of my friends, and I walked away from my marriage to your mother and took you away from her. The accident I had a few days ago…well, your stepmother got angry at me and threw something that hit me on the head. When I woke up in hospital, I remembered everything. Your mother and I were very much in love, but when I lost my memory, I couldn’t remember anything since I was fifteen years old, and I was a prat at that age. I ended up listening to my father and following his wishes, which meant I divorced your mother and used the court system to grant me full custody with no visitation for her.” Draco took a deep breath. “Even though I was not in my right mind at the time, I was wrong to do that. I was wrong to take you away from her.”

“Grandfather was wrong about her walking away from me?” asked Scorpius. “He said that it was because she was a mudblood.”

Draco took a deep breath. “That’s not a good word, son. You haven’t used it around here have you?”

“No,” said Scorpius. “I heard someone else use it and they got in a lot of trouble.”

“Deservedly so,” said Draco. “I once thought like Grandfather- that muggle-borns were worthless, and that pure-bloods were everything. Then there was a war. That war killed a lot of people and eventually was lost by those who tried to hold to pure-blood values. I was lucky that I was young, and that circumstances fell how they did for me, and your mother and her friend spoke up for me at my trial.” Draco continued to tell the story of how he and Hermione fell in love and what had happened to their relationship. “I should have stayed with her and tried to remember,” said Draco. “But I chose what was easy instead of what was right, and I’ll regret it to the day I die.”

“What about mother?” asked Scorpius. “Why didn’t she look for me? If she loved me, she wouldn’t have let them take me away.” Draco looked at his son and saw how upset he was getting. “Why didn’t she love me?”

“Because she doesn’t remember you,” said Draco. He took a deep breath. “After you were taken away, she tried to kill herself. She couldn’t bear to live in a world where you were being taught to hate people like her. She was afraid that someday you would find her, and you would look at her the same way I did as a child and she tried to take her own life.” Scorpius looked at the carpet, trying to figure out what to say. “Her friends found her before she died and rushed her to the hospital, where the committed her and tried to help her, but it was no use. When she lost us, she lost the will to live, and in an attempt to save her, they obliviated the memory of us from her mind.”

“So, she doesn’t know me?” asked Scorpius.

“She knows of you, but she doesn’t remember you,” said Draco. “After my accident, I left the hospital without anyone knowing and I tracked her down. I’ve spent the last few days with her, showing her photo albums and telling her about our life. She wants to meet you.” He pulled an envelope and several vials from his pocket. “I thought it might be good for you to see these. I tried to keep you from spending too much time with your Grandparents because I didn’t want you to grow up the way I did.”

“But why?” Scorpius demanded, interrupting Draco. “If you listened to them and took me away from her, why would you then take me away from them too?”

Draco smiled. “You’re more like your mother than you know,” he said. “I could never get anything past her. And I can’t against you either.” He sighed. “It’s complicated, even I don’t understand it completely, but since waking up, I realized that Hermione had gotten under my skin more than I thought. Even though I forgot our relationship, deep down I never got over it. I wouldn’t have been able to answer why when asked, and Merlin knows Astoria asked, but the love I had for your mother never left. Whether I refused to believe it or was unconscious of it, I don’t know, but there was never anyone else that could fill the shoes she had left.”

“Is that why you and Astoria would argue about having other kids?” Scorpius blushed a little, having admitted to overhearing arguments that had been left for when he was in bed. “I even heard you say you hadn’t wanted to get married a few times.”

“Frankly, yes,” said Draco. “Astoria was an irritant when I was in school. After Hermione and I got together, she tried a few times to do things that would cause us to break up, but it never worked. I married her after the accident because I was so out of sorts and under a lot of pressure from my parents. Pressure that I needed a wife and a proper mother for you.” Draco scoffed. “She was never a proper mother. Every few months she would nag at me about having a child, and I told her every time that I wanted no more children. Turns out that wasn’t entirely true though. Hermione and I wanted more than one child. We had taken her off the potion not long before the accident. The only children I wanted to father was with Hermione, but I didn’t know that at the time.

The two sat in silence for a while. “Did she get married again?” Scorpius finally asked. “Does she have any more kids?”

“No,” said Draco. “Turns out that things were the same for her. Unconsciously, she remembers us. We had dinner together at her cottage the other night and she made my favorite meal exactly the way I like it. We talked into the night and fell asleep, and when she made breakfast the next morning, it was my favorite eggs and bacon. There are other little things. She published a children’s story. It was a story she made up for you. There are other little things as well and I think it shows that her memories are there, repressed. Not obliviated. Harry said that Molly Weasley told the obliviator that you can erase the memories, but they are never truly gone when it’s people you love.” He looked at the envelopes and vials. “It’s your decision, ultimately, Scorpius. If you want to believe Grandfather, I can’t stop you. Just know that I am going to try to keep her in my life and hopefully she’ll fall in love with me again.” He looked at his son. “I’ve done you such a huge disservice, Son. I had always wanted to be a Dad. Someone to teach you the things you needed, teach you how to become a man, how to ride a broom, get your first wand. I ended up becoming my Father and leaving all that to others. I want us to have a better relationship, and I want you to come to me with questions. I know that you’ve never had a true mother and a lonely childhood. Can we work on changing that?”

Scorpius stared at the envelope and then looked at his father. He took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a letter.

_My Dearest Scorpius,_

_I remember the day we found out we were going to have you and how happy we were at the news. Your father went out the same day and bought a training broom and quidditch gear as he was convinced you were going to be a boy from the beginning. I was terrified but thrilled and didn’t care either way if you were a boy or a girl._

_You were the absolute joy of our lives from the moment you were born. If there is ever anything I would want you to know, it’s that. You were loved. We loved watching you develop in a loving and yet cunning little man and we looked forward to sending you off to Hogwarts where you could develop your full potential. Most of all, we looked forward to being a family. Giving you sisters and brothers, having a loud unruly household where brooms and books were scattered all over the place. Where Christmas would be celebrated, and birthdays, and Samhain and all the other lovely holidays that make life so special._

_But it wasn’t meant to be. Terrible things happen my son. Often when you least expect it. I never thought that your Daddy would be in an accident and that he would forget us, and I never thought you would be taken away from me. That you would be raised to believe that people like me, who were born to muggle parents, were inferior because of it. I grew up not knowing I was a witch, and when I found out, I was thrilled because I thought I would finally be somewhere that I would fit in, only to find out that my blood status would set me apart. A war was fought over it, and for a while, we lived in peace knowing that I and others like me had a place in Wizard society, until it was taken away by people like your Grandparents._

_I can’t live in a world where you hate me. Where you look down on me. Where you look at me the way your father once did and now does again. I can take it from anyone else, but not from you._

_I’m so sorry I’m not stronger. If you are reading this, please know it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your Daddy’s fault. I have left behind several memories for you so you can see how much we loved you, and how much we loved each other. I hope you’ll watch them and understand._

_All my love,_

_Mummy_

Scorpius silently handed the letter to Draco and waited for him to read it. When Draco was done, he closed his eyes, desperately wishing he had not been the cause of that letter. “Do you remember her at all?” asked Draco, his voice cracking with emotion.

“Not really,” said Scorpius. “I’ve been thinking about it since I found out. All I remember is the smell of flowers and a woman’s voice reading to me. I don’t think it was Grandmother.”

“I doubt it,” said Draco. “Hermione’s favorite scent was honeysuckle, and she read to you every night. You…we were the center of her world. Hermione always smells like flowers, still does.” 

“But now what?” asked Scorpius. He could feel tears forming and he looked up as he tried to stop them. “If she doesn’t remember me, what’s the point?”

“I think that maybe seeing you would make her remember,” said Draco. “And if not, and if Hermione wants to, we could look into having her memories restored.”

“We…we could be a family?” asked Scorpius. “I could have a real mum?”

“I’m not so sure she’ll have anything to do with me,” said Draco. “But you, she will want in her life. I can guarantee it. The rest will hopefully come with time.” He reached over and took Scorpius’ hand in his. “I’m so sorry, Scorpius. I don’t want to upheave your life. I’m going back to England. I’m going to work at my old law firm and I’m going to be trying to spend time with your mother if I can. I guess the big question is what to do want to do? You could stay here at Beauxbatons, or we could transfer you to Hogwarts. Either way, I’ll make sure you get to spend plenty of time with Hermione when you're home.”

Scorpius wasn’t sure what to think. He liked his school, but hearing his Dad and Grandparents talk about Hogwarts made him curious. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure,” said Draco. “In the meantime, why don’t you look at those memories. I can come to get you on Friday and take you to see her this weekend if you want.”

Scorpius nodded and the two stood up. Draco reached out and pulled Scorpius into his arm. “I love you,” he said. “I should say it more often.”

“I love you too,” said Scorpius.

………

Scorpius stared at the vials sitting on the table. “I have a Pensieve if you would like to use it.” He turned and saw Madame Maxime smiling at him. He looked at them again as she came and sat down next to him. “I know what it is like to have only one parent,” she said. “If I had a chance like this, I would take it.”

“Did you know my mother?” asked Scorpius. 

“Not really,” replied Madame. “I know of her, and my friend Rubeus is extremely fond of her. She has faced much in her young life.”

Scorpius picked up the first vial and held it in his hands thinking about everything he had learned. He remembered what Grandfather had said, and realized it was all a lie. Why? With a grim look of determination, he squeezed the small bottle and asked, “Can you help me?”


	10. Draco

“How did he take it?” asked Harry.

“A little rough at first,” said Draco. “It turns out that someone there told him who his mother was after all. He learned on his own.”

“Do you think he’ll look at the memories?”

“He’s Hermione’s son,” replied Draco. “What do you think?” Harry smiled.

“Owl came for you,” said Harry. He pointed to the table where an envelope sat. Draco opened it.

“It’s my divorce papers,” said Draco. “And a note from Theo. Apparently, a howler from Astoria came to his office since it couldn’t find me. That was quick. Looks like they want to try to handle this quietly, which means they want to try to talk me out of it before it hits the papers. I’ve been ordered to Theo’s office tomorrow afternoon.”

“Maybe you should go to the papers first.”

“Not yet.” Draco looked down at the divorce papers. “Even if Hermione doesn’t want to give me a chance, I’m divorcing Astoria. I don’t want to spook Hermione or cause her any problems. It will hit the news, I’ll tell my side if need be, but I’d prefer to wait.”

“Until you have a happy ending?”

“Exactly.”

………

_Father,_

_I’ve decided to come to England on Friday. My last class ends at 2 o’clock._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

………

Draco arrived at Theo’s law office the next day and was not surprised to see Astoria and his parents already waiting. They had brought the longtime Malfoy attorney, a beautiful but ruthless witch by the name of Astrid Hedlund, and they all looked rather irate. Draco sat next to Theo on the other side of the table and relaxed, waiting for someone to speak.

Lucius glared at his son. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

“Not really Father,” replied Draco, examining his nails. “Do you?”

“Don’t be impertinent.” Lucius pushed a copy of the divorce papers towards him. “What in Merlin’s name are these?”

Draco looked at his father in incredulity. “They’re divorce papers.”

“But why Draco?” whined Astoria. “We’ve always had a good relationship.”

“No. We haven’t,” said Draco. “I told you the day you threw a paperweight at me that I was pushed into this marriage, and that I didn’t want you or children with you. Let me ask you all this. After my accident seven years ago, did the Healers tell you that I could possibly regain my memory, but you pulled me out of hospital before they could try any therapy?” The room was silent. “That’s what I thought. You pulled me away from a loving marriage and a happy family for what?”

“Draco, we wanted you to have a proper wife,” said Narcissa. “You were an outcast in Wizard society because of your marriage. We were doing what was best for you.”

“No, you were doing what was best for you,” said Draco. “Hermione made me happy. She loved me. Despite everything I said, everything I did, she forgave me, and she loved me. She gave me a wonderful son, whom you were determined to ruin, and you still made him feel inferior because he was a half-blood. And you,” he turned to Astoria. “Everything you pulled at Hogwarts to come between us. I remember the love potion. I also remember you spreading rumors about Hermione being pregnant, and that she was trying to pass it off as mine, and when you tried to tell Cormac Fucking McLaggen that Hermione was interested in him. He didn’t leave her alone for weeks. Why would I want to marry you?”

“I loved you,” said Astoria.

“No. You loved money, and possessions and being able to say you’re Lady Malfoy.” Astoria stopped speaking.

“Do you honestly think she’ll have you back?” asked Lucius. “I’m sure the little strumpet has married again and probably had a herd of children by now.”

“Wrong again,” said Draco. “She never remarried. She…she tried to kill herself, Father. When we took Scorpius away from her, she tried to kill herself.” Draco got up and started pacing, trying to stay calm. “They had to obliviate me and Scorpius out of her memory. Up until a few days ago, she had no idea she was a mother.”

“Well that solves that then,” said Narcissa. “The divorce was final and legal, she doesn’t remember anything, no one’s hurt.”

“I’M HURT” shouted Draco. “SCORPIUS IS HURT. He had to grow up without a mother for Merlin’s sake. This woman, “ he said, pointing at Astoria, “never even tried to love him.”

Astrid cleared her throat. “The fact is, Mr. Malfoy, you are in a binding marriage to Astoria Malfoy. You can’t just get a divorce.”

“He can and he will,” said Theo. He pushed a copy of Draco’s original divorce decree from Hermione across the table. “If it was done once, it can be done again.”

“The fact remains that Mr. Malfoy took certain vows…”

“I didn’t,” said Draco. “The vows I took with Hermione were meant to be binding. And somehow, they managed to be broken. Since I took no such vows with Astoria, I’d say my chances of obtaining a divorce are significantly better.”

Astrid looked over the documents, mostly to buy time since she was the one who had arranged the first divorce. She knew exactly what had to be accomplished to get that divorce granted- it hadn’t been easy. 

“If you go through with this, you’ll be cut off,” said Lucius. “You’ll lose your job and your vault.”

“My vault is my own, with money I rightfully earned and invested,” said Draco. “It’s under my name only, and nothing can be done to take that away from me. I ensured that with the Goblins. I’ve also made certain to inform Madame Maxime at Beauxbatons that Scorpius is not to have any visitors aside from me until a decision can be made about what to do with his schooling. You will not have access to him, ever.”

“I’ll sue you,” said Lucius.

“For what?” asked Draco. “If you try to say I stole money, I’ll counter-sue for lost wages. I never took a knut that didn’t belong to me.”

Lucius’ lips tightened and he looked over at Astrid, waiting for her to come up with something. “You realize that you will have to give Mrs. Malfoy half of your vault, correct? And you’ll have to provide her a stipend.”

Draco smiled. “No. I won’t. Even if I did, it wouldn’t matter. She’d spend her half within six months and then have nothing. You so graciously made certain that Hermione got nothing in our divorce- and she did get nothing. No alimony, no payoff, not even her share of the house we were living in even though she paid for half of it. You made sure she was cruelly cut off without a cent.”

“She was a mud-blood,” said Astrid. “There were laws…”

It was Theo’s turn to clear his throat. “Yes, about that. Since we have proof that the soon to be former Mrs. Malfoy married Draco under false circumstances…”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Lucius.

“We have a deposition from the Healers who tried to work with Draco after the first accident that state that you pulled him out without treatment and that you sought no further treatment for him,” said Theo. “So, since Mr. Malfoy was not in his right mind, he was coerced into marriage. He also made several statements that he did not want to marry again, including the man who performed the ceremony. With that and the methods you used to ensure that Hermione Malfoy did not receive anything from their marriage, I can guarantee that Draco will not have to pay Astoria one sickle.”

Astoria started to cry as Lucius glared at his son. “You realize that we can drag this out for years,” he said. “This isn’t over.”

“You can try,” said Draco. “Don’t forget, I learned from the best. And you’re not running my life anymore. If you want to be part of my life, you’ll accept Hermione and Scorpius the way they are. If Hermione is willing to take my undeserving ass back, and you’re still dragging this out, I’ll gladly live in sin with her, though I would much rather re-marry. I will carry this out publicly and will not hide any secrets from the press.”

“Fine.” Lucius stood up and jerked his head at Narcissa and Astoria to leave, followed by Astrid.

“How did that feel mate?” asked Theo.

“Pretty good,” said Draco. “How did you get all that already? The Healers depositions and the Ceremonial wizard?”

Theo blushed. “I…well…I bluffed a bit. I don’t have them. YET.” He saw Draco starting to panic and tried to calm him. “I know we can get them, and I’ll have someone on it by the end of the day.”

………

“I saw my parents and Astoria today,” Draco said as he and Hermione sat in her garden. He had already told her about Scorpius coming for the weekend and how he gave him the option of transferring to Hogwarts as soon as possible. “They’re not very happy with me.”

Hermione stirred her tea. “What will happen now?”

“Well, if they listen to Theo and me, Astoria will sign the papers. If not, we’ll have to go to court, where we’ll decimate them,” said Draco. He looked over at Hermione. “I know this is all so sudden for you. How are you doing?”

“Nervous,” said Hermione. “A little overwhelmed. Sometimes I think this is all a weird dream and that I’ll wake up to my life. I keep looking at those albums, and I can’t help but wonder what you expect.”

“You mean about us?” Draco asked. Hermione nodded. Draco took a breath. “Honestly, I don’t know what to expect either. In an ideal world, we get back together and make a family with Scorpius again. Worst case, we’re co-parents to a great kid. You and he will get to make up for time lost. All we can do is take things one step at a time.”

“Arthur spoke to the man who obliviated me,” said Hermione, her voice tentative. “He thinks…well, his theory is that he could probably return my memories but…” Draco waited. “If he did that, and something happened to break up apart again, I would have to live with it this time.”

“Hermione, if we were to get back together, it would be for good.”

“Or until you take a blow to the head again,” said Hermione. “The damage is there- if you were to fall and hit your head, you could go back to your previous memories again. We could go through this all over again, and I don’t know if I could handle it.”

Draco sat staring at his tea for a while thinking about what she said. She was possibly right. “I don’t have an answer for that right now,” he said. “But I don’t want that to be a hurdle to us. I’ll start by visiting a healer to see what they think, and then we can go from there. Please promise me that you won’t write us off entirely yet until I’m certain there isn’t an answer to this problem.” He reached over and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. 


	11. Hermione

Hermione sat nervously in her living room waiting for Draco to arrive with Scorpius but soon got up to pace as her nerves began to take over. “I know it’s hard, but try to relax,” said Harry. “I don’t think he’s going to hate you, not after everything Draco told him.”

“I…I’m…oh, I don’t know what to think,” said Hermione, wringing her hands. “I’m about to meet someone I have no memory of, even though I should. I have no idea what I should even say. Should I start? Should I let him take the lead? What do we even talk about?”

They both stopped as the door opened and Draco entered, followed by a handsome boy who looked exactly like his father. Hermione took a deep breath as the two gazed at each other, both trying to figure out what to do. “Scorpius, this is your mother, Hermione Granger.” Draco led Scorpius over to Hermione where the two studied each other carefully.

Scorpius bit his lip and held out his hand to her. “Hello, m…mother.”

Hermione fainted.

………

“She’s coming around.” Hermione heard Harry’s voice almost if from a distance. She opened her eyes slowly and saw she was in a hospital room, Harry and Draco standing by her bed. 

“What happened?” she groaned. She tried to sit up, but Draco gently pushed her back. “What’s going on? Where’s Scorpius?”

Harry and Draco looked at each other before Draco spoke. “He’s back at school for now. It’s Tuesday.” He took her hand in his. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t know…” said Hermione. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” said Harry. “Or…we thought you did. When we couldn’t wake you up, we brought you to St. Mungo’s. You’ve been here since then, unconscious.”

“I’ve been hoping…well… it’s silly I suppose,” said Draco. “But what do you remember?” He had been hoping that her being asleep so long was her brain resetting itself at the sight of her son. 

“I…” Hermione hesitated. Everything was so jumbled up that she didn’t know what to think. She remembered Scorpius entering her cottage, and the sight of him looking so much older than…than what? She had seen the photo albums that Harry had brought over, and the pictures that Draco had brought, but there was something more. It seemed like there was a wall, and that it would be painful to pass through it, but she wanted to. She carefully probed out in her memory, wanting to see what was blocking her and she was rewarded with an onslaught of pain, a remnant from before they obliviated her and she looked at Draco in disbelief. “I…you left. And you took my son. My sweet little boy, who called me mud…he called me…” It was all she could get out before the tears overwhelmed her. “Oh Merlin…all those years,” she wailed. Draco tried to comfort her, but she recoiled from him, unable to bear the thought of what had happened all those years ago.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do, and he didn’t know if she would be angry at him as well, but he approached cautiously and took her hand. She pulled away from him as well and continued to cry. The healer came in and checked her over. “Why don’t the two of you step outside and let us evaluate her?” she asked. Both men gave Hermione a stricken look and stepped outside.

………

Both men sat in silence as they waited for the healer, contemplating the turn of events. It was a good possibility that Hermione now remembered what happened to her, and both men were wondering if she would ever forgive them for their parts in it, no matter how innocent or well-intentioned it was. Draco was praying that he hadn’t lost her forever, not that he would blame her for never speaking to him again- the thought of that putting a lump in his throat. After all their time apart, missing each other without knowing it, they could have had a chance to feel complete again, but his behavior ruined it. He would take what he could for the relationship with their son, he would even give her full custody if it would help, anything to make things right.

“Mr. Potter?” Both men looked up at the healer. She sat down with a sigh. “I remember when Ms. Granger was brought in after her suicide attempt, and I still stand by the advice I gave back then. She remembers everything. It seems that seeing her son brought her memories back, and she is quite upset at the moment. We have the original obliviator coming in to check on her to see if there is any damage.”

“Do you think there is?” Draco could barely look at the Healer, waiting for the worst.

“It doesn’t seem that way to me,” she said. “But since he was the one who set the barriers, he would be best to determine any long-lasting effects. In the meantime, we’re hoping she may be more receptive to some therapy. We’re going to keep her here for a few days- she doesn’t want to see you right now, but don’t panic. Ms. Granger is a very logical person who has faced a lot over the years. She needs some time to come to terms with the last seven years and the decisions that were made. She’s asked for Luna Lovegood to come to see her.”

“That would be best,” said Harry. “Luna stayed with her when she was getting settled after her obliviation. She’s always known how to get through to Hermione.”

“All right then,” said the Healer. “I’ll contact you tomorrow.”

………

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I just wanted to write and let you know that your mother woke up today. I’m not completely certain what is happening, but they think her memories have come back. She doesn’t want to see anyone right now except for her friend Luna, but as soon as she gets her bearings, I know she is going to want to see you. Please try not to worry. I’ll update you as soon as I hear anything._

_Love,_

_Father_

………

In what was probably the longest few days in both their lives, Harry and Draco were relieved to finally get word from Luna that Hermione was ready to see them. “Is she angry?” asked Harry.

“I don’t think she was ever angry,” said Luna. “Just confused. I took some mistletoe in to help banish the nargles. It seems to have helped.”

………

Harry went in first and found Hermione sitting in a chair with a book in her lap. “Hey,” he said as he sat down. “What are you reading?”

“A book about memory recovery,” she said. She closed the book and looked at the cover. “It’s helped me understand what happened. It was written by Arnold Peasegood…you know…”

“I do,” said Harry. They sat awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say. “Hermione, there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by that I haven’t…”

“I know,” said Hermione. “I know. Now that I remember, I understand. Part of me wants to say that you should have known that I would snap out of it eventually, but I can’t say for sure I would have. I just need to come to terms with losing seven years of my son’s life.”

“And what about Draco?” asked Harry. 

Hermione closed her eyes. “I don’t know. Logic says I can’t blame him. He was essentially fifteen years old when he woke up from the accident… I just…don’t know.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“The night Draco returned, Ginny sort of…well, went off on him,” started Harry.

“Shocker.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah…it’s great when it’s not directed at me. Anyway, I didn’t realize the gravity of this at the time, but Draco told us that when he woke up after that first accident, the last thing he remembered was being on the Inquisitorial Squad. He had no memory of his Father going to Azkaban, his part in Dumbledore’s death, the final battle- any of it. All he remembered was that at fifteen, everything his father told him was gospel.”

“He never told me,” said Hermione. “I mean, he told me what he felt when he woke up again, and we talked a little about what happened the first time, but he would get upset when it came up.”

“They lied to him, Hermione,” said Harry. “I mean, they told him that there was a battle and that I beat Voldemort, but they left out all the bad things that happened to him, and all the things Lucius had done. Think about it. At fifteen years old, would you listen to your parents or your friends, especially if your friends are fellow Slytherins.”

“When you say he remembers everything…”

“Everything,” said Harry. “The torture, the abuse, the deaths he witnessed…”

“He had terrible nightmares,” murmured Hermione. “I remember…the screaming. He would wake up soaked in sweat and clinging to me. It took him years to open up about it.

Harry nodded. “Anyway, I just wanted to say…go easy on him. I can’t believe that I’m defending Draco Malfoy of all people, but I am. It wasn’t his fault. I’m willing to wager that there may have been a little liquid coercion in there as well if Astoria was as big a fan of love potions as she was when you all were at Hogwarts. We’ll never know for sure on that one, I don’t think.”

Hermione looked at Harry. “You still have the world on your shoulders,” she observed. “You weren’t supposed to go through that anymore.”

“I have Ginny and the kids, and the Weasleys and you,” said Harry. “That makes it worthwhile.” Hermione smiled and held out her arms, inviting Harry in for a hug.

“We’ll be okay,” she said. 

………

Harry gave Draco a nod as he came into the room, and he hoped that was a positive thing. He sat down in the chair that Harry had vacated and looked at his former wife. He had been so close to possibly winning her back, to having her back in his life after so long, and he had nightmares that it was all falling through his fingers. He looked up to see Hermione watching him. “Knut for your thoughts?” he asked.

Hermione smiled. “Harry had some nice things to say about you,” she said. “Whoever would have thought?”

Draco chuckled. “Not me. Well, I suppose we finally made peace for your sake, but we were never the best of friends.”

“I think that could be different now.”

“Maybe,” said Draco. “I suppose…I mean- if I still fit in your life.” He looked down. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I wish…”

“I know,” interrupted Hermione. “I really do. I understand better now that I remember.” She looked down at the book in her lap. “I mean…we can’t pick up where we left off…I don’t know what to do.”

“We could…start over…when you’re ready,” said Draco. “I could bring Scorpius around again. You could start out just the two of you if you want. Take some time. And then maybe, when the time is right, we could do something as a family.”

Hermione looked at Draco, really looked at him for the first time in a long time. In some ways, she itched to reach out and touch him like she used to, like she did when they were dating, and then married. She knew it would feel right, but still… 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco speaking again. “I saw the Healer while you were unconscious. The one who tried to treat me the first time.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I asked her about what we talked about- you know- the possibility of another head injury…” Hermione nodded. “They ran some tests. She said that there was some lingering scar tissue built up at the injury site from the first time and they’re going to heal it as soon as the swelling goes down.”

“What about the possibility of re-injury?” asked Hermione.

“She said that the second hit to the head in almost the same place was a one in a million chance, and maybe she’s right, but I firmly believe it was fate. Maybe the higher powers were tired of the both of us living half-lives and wanted to give us a second chance, I don’t know. Anyway, with the injury being healed, she says chances are small it would happen again. It only happened a second time because it was never properly looked after the first time. I’d have to give up Quidditch- or, at least Quidditch with bludgers, but I’m willing to do that if we get our family back.” He reached over and took her hand. “I don’t know what else to say. I’ll wear a helmet every day to get a chance with you.”

Hermione looked at their entwined hands. This was the Draco she had fallen in love with- the vulnerable, tender person he became their last year at Hogwarts. “I…”

“You don’t need to say anything now,” said Draco. “Just give it some thought, yeah? In the meantime, when you’re ready, I can bring Scorpius around.”

“This weekend, if it’s possible,” said Hermione. She was still nervous, but anxious to see her son again- to talk to him and get to know him after all this time. It was like a dream come true to her, and she didn’t want to waste any more time.

“I’ll contact Madame Maxime,” said Draco. “I can bring him on Friday and pick him up on Sunday.”

Hermione looked at Draco again. “I think…I’d like it to be the three of us. It sounds like you have some lost time to make up for as well.”

“I’d like that.”


	12. Scorpius

“Are you sure things will be all right this time?” Scorpius looked up at his father as they walked towards the cottage. “I don’t want her to faint again.”

“I’m sure,” said Draco. He had sat down with Scorpius for a long time before they left and told him what happened, and how he and Hermione had talked. It had shocked him how Draco had talked to him- and when he had started to cry when talking about his mother’s memories coming back. He had never seen much emotion from his father, aside from a vague fondness and the occasional outing that was just the two of them, which usually happened after an especially trying time with Astoria. 

He held his breath as Father opened the door for him and guided him through. “Scorpius,” breathed Hermione as she got up and swept him into her arms. It felt foreign and familiar at the same time, and she cried as she held him. He tried to hold his tears back, remembering Grandfather’s admonitions against crying.

“It’s okay to let go, Son,” said Draco as he put his hand on Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius looked at his mother again. His mother. Something he never thought he would ever even say out loud, much less be holding onto. He remembered fantasizing so many times after run-ins with Astoria about his real mum coming to take him away, and the bitter pang of disappointment when it didn’t happen, and here she was. Maybe she didn’t rescue him, but it was clear from her reaction that she loved him and wanted him in her life. It made him angry at his Grandparents for keeping them all apart and while he felt a little angry at his father, he also knew that his father was not at fault completely. Overall, he felt relief. He felt his mother’s love in the way she held him and in the way she cried, and it was then that he knew that someone in the world loved him. His Grandparents seemed to tolerate him at best and Astoria was well…Astoria. His father loved him, but there was something about his mother that made everything better. “Mummy.” His voice quavered as he tried to speak- tried to tell her how happy he was to have a mum. 

Hearing him caller her Mummy made her cry harder, and she clutched her son with everything she had. She felt Draco’s hand on her shoulder as he was overcome with the emotion of the moment and she took his hand in hers. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice thick with tears. “Thank you for bringing him back.”

………

It took some time for everyone to settle down, and Harry volunteered to pick up some takeaway for them since no one was in any condition to cook. Scorpius had not yet let go of his mother’s hand, not wanting to lose that connection he had finally found, but he finally did when the food came. Takeaway was a new experience for him as well, having always had dinner made by house-elves. They would go out to fancy restaurants once in a while, but mostly, it was Scorpius eating dinner with Buttercup as company. Harry had gotten them Chinese food, which Scorpius had never had, and Hermione taught him how to use chopsticks as well as described what was in all the dishes. It was homey, and for the first time, Scorpius experience what family was supposed to be.

After dinner, the three of them sat and looked at the photo albums, and Scorpius told Hermione about seeing the memories she had left behind for him. They cried again, especially when Scorpius described that he had had vague memories of a woman who smelled like flowers reading to him and then seeing the actual memory of it. Hermione showed him a copy of “Hugo, a Squire’s Tale,” and was surprised when Scorpius, who had never read it, remembered some portions of the story even though he hadn’t heard it since he was four years old. “It was your favorite,” said Hermione. “You insisted that I tell it to you every night.”

“How did you write it down if you didn’t remember me?” asked Scorpius.

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “I honestly thought I named the character after the cat. It was down deep in my subconscious, I guess.”

“Much like how I never wanted to have more children, or how Hermione never remarried,” said Draco. “Everything was there, just waiting to be accessed again.”

Scorpius got up and looked at Hermione’s bookcase. “Oh- you have all the H.C. Robert’s novels. Wait- is that the new Blakeley Ranger novel? That’s not supposed to come out until next month! How did you get it?” He looked at the shelf again. “You must be a fan- you have all his books.”

Hermione smiled. “I’m H.C. Roberts.” Draco and Scorpius simply stared at Hermione, unable to believe what she just said. She pointed at her cat. “Hugo”. Then she pointed a photo of a large orange squashy faced cat on her mantle. “Crookshanks”. “My mother’s maiden name was Roberts. So…H.C. Roberts.”

Draco stared at her in astonishment. “When I checked into the hotel after leaving the hospital, I signed the register as Hugo Roberts.” Silence filled the room as the three contemplated this turn of events. “We really had a number pulled on us, didn’t we?” Draco finally asked. “If my parents hadn’t pulled me out of the hospital, I would have recovered, and we could have been together.” He sat down, too emotional to say any more. He was glad he was far away from his parents right now because he probably would have throttled his father on sight. He felt Hermione’s arms go around him and he buried his head in her shoulder, allowing himself to cry.

…….

“Is it time to go see Mum yet?” Scorpius was at Draco’s bedroom door, fully dressed and practically bouncing with excitement. They had a late night, both Draco and Scorpius being unwilling to leave their first real family experience in seven years, but Hermione’s cottage was not equipped for overnight guests, having only one bedroom. They got back to Draco’s new flat and went to bed, both content in their new-found relationship.

Draco looked at the clock. “It’s only 7 am, mate. She might not even be awake yet.” He got out of bed and put his robe on. “How about I make some breakfast and then I can floo over to see if she’s up.” 

“You cook?” Scorpius looked dubious, having never seen his father lift a finger in the kitchen in his life. 

Draco laughed. “Your mum taught me. She’s still better than I am, but I can put together a respectable scrambled egg.”


	13. Hermione

The rest of the weekend went by in a flash and was over way too quickly for Hermione’s thoughts. She held Scorpius to her for a long time before letting Draco take him back to school (with the new Blakely Ranger novel in his bag, of course.), and then she wandered around her cottage trying to figure out what to do. The events of the last week had left her confused and yet optimistic. Her son didn’t hate her, which was the best part, but she was still unsure of what she wanted to do about Draco. It was obvious that he still loved her, and that he wanted to try to work things out, and she now remembered their relationship, and how good it had been before the accident, but she was still wary of trying to start again. Knowing that Draco had visited a Healer and that he was going to get treatment for his head injury soon helped, but was it enough?

She looked up as Draco came into the cottage again and sat down. “He’s back at school. I think he’s leaning towards transferring to Hogwarts though- we’ll have to make a decision soon.”

“Does he like Beauxbatons?”

“He seems to, but he’s also curious about going to school where we went, and with our friend’s kids as well. Perhaps I should contact Headmistress McGonagall and talk to her,” said Draco. He looked up at Hermione, who was looking at her bookcase. “It was a good weekend. Best I’ve had in well…seven years.”

“It was,” said Hermione. 

“Are you all right?” asked Draco. He could see she had a lot on her mind and hoped that she would consider talking about it with him.

“Still trying to wrap my head around everything,” she replied. “Two weeks ago, I was a single woman with a cat. Now I have a husband and an eleven-year-old son. I’ve never even used that as a plot device in my novels.”

“But you did write about us,” said Draco. “Witches and Wizards- the second book- school rivals fall in love.”

“You read my books?” asked Hermione.

“Every single one,” said Draco. “Scorpius too- except the Witches and Wizards series. Those get a little er…steamy.” Hermione smiled. “Anyway, thinking back now, you’ve inserted little pieces of our life throughout your books. Maybe that’s why I was so drawn to them.” He watched her as she dusted the bookshelf. “Would you go on a date with me?”

“What?” Hermione stopped dusting and looked at Draco.

“A date. With me,” repeated Draco. “We could go somewhere muggle where no one knows us- that would keep the press away.” He got up and walked over to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re hesitant, and I certainly don’t blame you. But I love you. Even when I didn’t know it, I loved you. If you’re not ready, just tell me, and I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to trust me.”

Hermione searched his face and found only earnestness. She had been up all night thinking about their life together. It had been good- Draco working as a solicitor and she staying at home with Scorpius while she wrote her textbooks. Cozy dinners followed by bath and bedtime for Scorpius and then private time for her and Draco. It had been the best time of her life. Could they get it back? She saw Scorpius watching them interact with each other, though he never said anything, but she could see the longing in his eyes. A loving mother…and father, giving him the affection he had been lacking. She didn’t want to mistakenly become a family for Scorpius’ sake- Merlin knows the boy deserved a stable family life. Could it be together? Could they rebuild their relationship for their sake and not just their sons? She remembered her conversation with Luna, about how she had never even wanted to date anyone, cried when she saw children, lived half a life while her friends had moved on, married, had children. Maybe Luna was right. _“Love like that doesn’t go away…”_

“All right,” she finally said.

“Really?” Draco brightened at her answer. Hermione nodded. Draco laughed and swung her around. “Tomorrow night? I need some time to get things ready, call in a few favors.” He hugged Hermione gently, not wanting to push her or alarm her. “Thank you.”


	14. Hermione

Draco was torn about how he wanted to plan their date. At first, he wanted to try to re-create their original first date, which had been at Hogsmeade, but he was afraid that they would be seen before they were ready to say anything to the press. He wondered what would happen when this all came out- he supposed it would happen soon as the divorce proceedings would be in the news and the court date would be heavily covered by the press. That didn’t mean that his and Hermione’s hopefully budding relationship would be exposed yet unless Astoria or his father said something, and he didn’t imagine they would. 

He finally decided to take Hermione to a small restaurant they had gone to on their honeymoon. Since they had kept the wedding low-key to avoid the press, their short honeymoon had been spent in a small seaside village where they barely left their hotel room except to eat and hike to the seaside occasionally. He was hoping she would remember the place, and how much they had enjoyed themselves there. Not that he wanted to take things further than she wanted- that would happen in due time if he was lucky. He was able to assure they were still open, and the weather was going to be good so they could maybe take a walk by the seaside again.

His heart ached as he thought back to right after the accident, the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, and then eventually when he refused to even see her anymore. He saw the pain in her face but ignored it in favor of his parents who had been notified of the accident and came swooping in to try to take over. He still remembered that terrible day when he told her he wanted a divorce.

_He looked at the door of this house, this place he had shared with the mudblood, still hardly daring to believe he had married her. If it wasn’t for the timeline, he would have sworn that they probably got married because he knocked her up, but he knew that wasn’t the case. Temporary insanity. That had to be it. He opened the door and ushered little Scorpius inside, bringing him back after a visit._

_Hermione was in the kitchen cooking dinner and she came out, drying her hands on a towel as they walked into the living room. She threw Draco a hopeful glance, searching in vain for something, anything that showed he remembered that he loved her and was once again disappointed. She held her hand out to her son. “Good visit, Little Love?”_

_Scorpius ran to Hermione and jumped into her arm. “Yes, Mummy. I got to see peacopps.”_

_“Peacocks, sweetie,” said Hermione. “They are very pretty aren’t they.” She looked at Draco again and saw he wanted to talk. She put Scorpius down. “Why don’t you put your things away while Daddy and I talk?” Scorpius took his bag and ran into his bedroom, leaving the two alone._

_“I won’t beat around the bush, Granger,” sneered Draco. “I need a divorce.” Hermione didn’t say anything but felt the tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t understand how this all happened, and I don’t care. I want out.”_

_“I…” Hermione swiped a hand across her eyes. “I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”_

_“No,” replied Draco. He pulled some papers out of his pocket. “Father had these drawn up. I’ll be taking full custody of the boy. He needs to be brought up in a proper home.”_

_Hermione paled. “No,” she breathed. “Please. He’s all I have left Draco. You can’t take him away from me. I’m his mother.”_

_“I’ll find him a new one,” said Draco. “Someone more appropriate.” He put the papers on the table. “Sorry it turned out this way Granger.” She could see something flashing in his eyes. Was it regret? Sorrow? It was quickly replaced with the cold stare she had become so familiar with over the last few weeks._

She had fought to keep Scorpius. Fought hard. She hired the best solicitor and even with Harry helping her, they could not overcome the pure-blood favoritism that the new Minister had injected into the Wizengamot. Draco cringed at the memory and wondered how she could even bring herself to talk to him. If the situation had been reversed, he didn’t know he would feel about it. The best he could do was try to make it up to her, try to make her see that he remembered her, and everything they had been through together and he hoped it would be enough.

………

They walked along the shoreline together after the delicious meal they had at the little restaurant, and Draco was pleased that Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself. He cautiously took her hand in his as they walked and they walked hand in hand, following some of the same paths they took the first time they had been there. They talked about Scorpius, and Draco talked about running the Paris branch of Malfoy Enterprises, and they reminisced about the happier times of their marriage. It wasn’t like old times, but there was a warmth between them that pleased Draco immensely. They sat down in the sand and stared out at the water for a while, and Draco put his arm around her, smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder, and he thanked Merlin for this chance. 

“This is nice,” said Hermione. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Thank you for coming with me,” replied Draco. “Merlin knows I didn’t deserve a chance.”

“Of course you do,” said Hermione. “I have to be honest and say that at first, I wasn’t willing to give it a go. Luna talked me down of course. I don’t know how she does it, but it’s like she can see into your soul.”

“I’ll have to send her some flowers,” said Draco.

“She’d prefer radishes,” quipped Hermione. Draco laughed and agreed. Hermione sat up and looked at him. “I think we’re both beating ourselves up over the past for various reasons, and while Luna was helpful, I think Harry had a bigger role in this. He could have told you to piss off when you came to him, but he didn’t. He’s gotten better at reading people since he joined the ICW, and I realized that if he trusted you enough to bring you around, that maybe I should trust you too.”

“So…what does that mean?” asked Draco. “Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“I already have,” said Hermione. Draco let out his breath, relieved at her words. “I…I’d like to try…maybe start over?” continued Hermione. “We’ve lost so much time. Things have changed obviously- we’re different people than we once were. But I’d like to explore those changes…see if it can work.” 

“You won’t regret it,” said Draco. 

He took her back to her cottage at the end of the evening and held her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. “Can I kiss you?” He had been longing to since he first saw her again, but had held back, not wanting to scare her. Hermione nodded. He brushed his lips against hers before moving in for a deeper kiss. It was like coming home again, the softness of her lips against his, the smell of her shampoo invading his senses. He didn’t want to stop. He felt her arms go around him, felt her fingers in his hair and he pulled her has close as he could, not wanting to stop. Finally, and with great effort, he pulled away with a sigh. “I’ve missed that.” He rested his forehead on hers, trying to resist the urge to push her against the door and go further. “I should leave,” he said.

Hermione reached down and took his hand. “Stay. Stay the night with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” He followed her inside as she turned on the lights and patted Hugo. 

“Hermione, seriously, where did you get that cat from? Hagrid? He’s huge.” Draco studied the orange cat who stared back at him before starting to lick his paws.

“Well, yes, Hagrid did have a hand in it,” said Hermione. “I checked him over and he’s ok. He doesn’t have a stinger or grow ten feet tall or anything. He’s just…really big.”

“He must eat you out of house and home,” said Draco.

“He does eat a lot,” said Hermione. “I guess it never mattered since I don’t have many expenses. I can afford it.”

“I suppose I never asked,” said Draco. “You do get along all right then?”

“I’ve never had an issue,” replied Hermione. “I’ve always had simple tastes. Harry insisted on purchasing the cottage and refused to let me pay him back. Now I know why I guess. I always thought it was because he felt sorry for me. I fixed it up with Luna and Neville’s help, and my only expenses are upkeep, food, books, and food for this guy.”

“But the sales from your novels…” Draco did some mental calculations of all the books she had written.

“It just goes in the vault,” shrugged Hermione. “I figured that if something happened to me, the money would be split among Harry and Ron’s children.”

“I’m proud of you, you know,” said Draco. He put his arms around her. “You’ve done so well, but I always knew you would. I just wish I could have been there to see it. I’ll be there from now on though.” He leaned down to kiss her again. “You’ve gotten more lovely,” he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. “More than I ever imagined.”

“As have you.” Hermione put her arms around him, allowing herself to melt into his embrace. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful, and that hasn’t changed. You’ve improved with age.”

“I’m not that old,” smirked Draco. “We still have plenty of years left in us.” He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, lingering at the spot that he knew left her weak in the knees. He wanted more. He wanted to make up for lost time. He wanted his life back. But was she ready? Forgiving him and welcoming him into her bed were two different things, and he needed to be sure that she wanted it too and that he wasn’t rushing things. He kissed her again and stepped back, determined to let her take the lead in this, even if it meant a severe case of blue balls.

She pulled him back and kissed him again, remembering how he felt against her, and how well they fit together, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to hold back. She remembered how very much they had loved each other, how much they wanted each other, and how good they were together. She wanted that again.

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly as she kissed him again and ran her hands along his broad chest before removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. “Are you sure?” he breathed. He wanted this more than anything, this reunion that he had longed for. “I don’t want you to regret…”

“I won’t,” promised Hermione. She removed her blouse and skirt and stood before him clad only in her underwear. “I remember. And I want our life back.” She walked back to the bedroom, taking Draco by the hand, and she waited for him to toe-off his socks and shoes before removing his trousers. They stood, looking at each other, both a little self-conscious, but aching to be together again. Hermione took Draco by the hand and seated him on the bed and straddled him. She finally lightly brushed her lips across his, feathering his with her lips before he caught her up in his arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he explored her body with eager hands. Hermione surrendered to his ministrations, rolling her hips against him as he ran his hands along her breasts, running his thumbs over her taut peaks still covered by her lacy bra. She gasped at the feeling, allowing him to deftly undo the fastenings of her bra and pull it away. 

“So beautiful,” Draco murmured as he leaned Hermione back a bit and took a nipple in his mouth, suckling on it and flicking it with his tongue while running his fingers over her body, feeling her writhe beneath them. She could feel his hard cock underneath her and she ground herself against it, trying to alleviate the ache she was feeling between her legs. “So beautiful,” he murmured again, reaching for her other breast with his lips. His fingers slipped down between her legs over her dampened underwear. “So wet already,” he said. She jerked as she felt his hands roaming over her underwear, flashes of pleasure building slowly as he moved his hand. She was already so responsive to his fingers and mouth- he could hardly wait to see how she would respond when he really got going, but he wanted to take his time, draw it out and let her enjoy these sensations. Feeling her dampness against his fingers and his still covered cock made him want to push her down and rut her senseless, but there would be time for that later. 

As much as Hermione was enjoying Draco’s attentions, she wanted more- she wanted to see him completely. She pulled away from him and started to work his boxers off, Draco lifting his hips enough to let her slide them away from him before she turned back to look at him. 

He was magnificent. Toned, alabaster skinned, muscled- she swallowed a little when she looked at him. His cock was impressive and rather large. He closed his eyes and groaned as she took him in her hand, feeling the smooth, veined skin and the heaviness against her fingers- wiping the bead of fluid that had gathered at the tip. “Beautiful,” she breathed as she gazed at him. She leaned down and ran her tongue along his length, and was encouraged by a groan and the bucking of his hips against her. She ran her tongue along his length again before drawing him into her mouth and sucking lightly. His fingers wound into her hair and his back arched as he felt her mouth on him, the timidity of her actions making him want more, but yet hold back at the same time. “Just like that, Love,” he groaned. “Oh, Merlin…” Encouraged by his response, she pulled more of him into her mouth, and gently cupped his bollocks with her other hand, exploring them as she continued to move her mouth up and down on his cock. It had been so long since Draco had been with her, and he had worried that he would not be able to last long- but so far, he had been able to keep himself under control. Not wanting to chance it, he gently pulled her away from his cock and brought her back up so he could kiss her again. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked worriedly- not sure why he pulled her away. “Did I hurt you?”

Draco chuckled. “No, Love. You were doing everything right,” he said. “It’s been a while and I don’t want it to be over too quickly. Some other time, I’ll come with those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, but not today.” He rolled Hermione onto her back and leaned in to take her breast into his mouth again while starting to push her underwear down. “My turn to see you,” he breathed as he sat up to remove her underwear, looking at her the same way she had studied him before. He ran his hands up and down her body, loving the smoothness of her skin and the swell of her hips against his fingers, and how she shivered with longing against his touch. He leaned down to kiss her again, his fingers brushing past the small thatch of curls to the wetness of her center, and pressing against her clit. The response from Hermione was phenomenal- she cried out as she arched against his hand, wanting more of his touch. He smiled to himself as he explored the rest of her body with his lips, ghosting along her shoulders and breasts and down her stomach. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, and build the anticipation to her first orgasm as slowly as he could, the first of many he wanted to give her that night. He sat up and moved between her legs, running his hands over them, kissing a line from her ankle to her inner thigh on one leg and doing the same to the other, watching her squirm in anticipation as he held off paying attention to her center, instead moving up her body, kissing her hips and belly as he rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers. 

She wound her fingers in his hair as he ran his mouth all over her body, unconsciously pushing him down, wanting to feel his mouth on her so badly she could barely stand it. He could feel her pushing him down, and grinning, came up to kiss her lips again before looking into her eyes, seeing the love and desire she had for him there, and he knew he didn’t want to make her wait anymore. He worked his way down her body again, stopping for a few moments to pay attention to her glorious breasts before kissing his way down to her mound. The smell of her musky arousal was too much for him to resist and he plunged his tongue into her as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her down while he ran his tongue along her clit. New and pleasurable sensations flooded through Hermione as Draco circled her clit before drawing it into his mouth with a light suck- causing her to cry out and arch against him again, wanting more of what he was doing to her. Draco was a master at this- no fumbling about, no guessing- he knew exactly what made a woman tick and how to draw her out and keep her going and he was using every bit of his expertise on her now. “Merlin, Draco, your mouth is like magic,” Hermione sighed as she ground herself against his mouth. He thrust his tongue inside her before swiping the flat of it against her clit, moaning against her, enjoying her movements and her taste, knowing that she was going to come for him, and that she was going to come hard, and that it would be because of him. He could hear her breath grow ragged as he moved against her, alternately flicking his tongue against her and thrusting it inside her until she finally broke. She sobbed against him as she came, crying his name and arching as he pulled her closer, not letting her pull away from him, clamping his arms around her thighs and holding her in place as he kept her coming as long as possible.

Making Hermione come had left him uncomfortably hard, and desperately wanting to be inside of her, he sat up and pulled her to him, lining his cock up against her still quivering center. She looked at him with such love and trust in her eyes, and he hesitated a moment. “It’s all right, Love,” she said. “Please…I’m so ready for you.” Hooking her legs around his arms, he pushed against her and entered her in one thrust. She hissed at the size of him and he stopped, waiting to let her adjust against him. 

“All right Love?” asked Draco as he closed his eyes, feeling her tight channel around his shaft and shuddering in pleasure. Hermione nodded and started to move against him, encouraging him to do the same. He pulled out almost all the way and plunged into her again, groaning at the tightness, holding back control so he could make her come again before giving in to the pleasure he was feeling. As he moved inside of her, he let go of one leg so he could run his thumb along her clit, moving in time with his thrusts while Hermione ran her hands wherever she could reach on his body. His cock seemed to have been made to fit her perfectly, hitting that bundle of nerves inside her every time he hilted inside of her- between that and his deft and clever fingers, she could feel the pleasant ache building inside her again. She could hear Draco’s breaths growing ragged and his movements getting more erratic as he grew close to his release. “Come for me again, Love,” he groaned. “I need to feel you around me.” 

She cried out as he pressed his thumb along her clit while hilted inside of her and felt herself breaking to pieces around him, her channel tightening around Draco’s cock as she came again. Feeling her writhe against him and hearing her cry his name was the final move for Draco, and with a final thrust, he lost control and came, his seed releasing deep inside of her as he thrust a few more times before collapsing against Hermione, panting. He rolled off her and gathered her in his arms, both breathing heavily and lightly covered in sweat. “I love you,” he whispered, running his hands up and down her body. “I never want to be without you again.”

“You won’t be,” whispered Hermione. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. I went back and forth about the sex part and even seriously considered changing the story and adding the sex later. But then I thought about it and decided to leave it the way it was. A married couple reunited after everything, even for someone as cautious as Hermione always seems to be- it just fit for me.


	15. Hermione

She awoke the next morning feeling Draco’s arm around her and had to stop and remind herself that last night had happened. She found she didn’t regret it at all. Last night had felt like they had never been apart, and she felt complete for the first time since she could remember, and she wanted to enjoy it for a while. Future relationship talk would have to happen, of course, but much of that would depend on when Scorpius would decide about his schooling, and around Draco’s healing and divorce. He had told her he loved her last night. 

Was it too fast? Had it been too fast the first time? They had waited until they graduated, since neither of them wanted their first time together to be a quickie in a broom closet, and they had moved in together right afterward. Harry and Ron had both been beside themselves at the time, especially Ron who kept making comments about “scarlet women”, but Hermione never regretted it. It wasn’t like they had much time together with Draco studying to be a solicitor and Hermione getting her masteries in Charms and History of Magic, but they had been happy. Ron finally let up when he and Susan moved in together, and Ginny had brought Harry around eventually, and things had been good. They had planned on waiting until after Hermione finished her studies before having children, but Scorpius was a happy surprise that managed to snuggle his way into their lives. Hermione wanted it back. Now that she had a taste of it this last weekend, she wanted more. Would her friends be okay with it after everything that happened? Harry seemed to accept it, or he never would have brought Draco around. He would have lied or told Draco off, or flat out refused to help him, and Draco would have been stranded never knowing where she was unless she came out of hiding. But Harry brought him- that had to mean something, didn’t it? Waking up with Draco, having his arm around her, it felt right. It felt…normal. 

It had been the answer to what had always nagged her, the missing link in her life that refused to go away or let her feel like everything was as it should be. The sad looks when tears ran down her cheeks at the sight of children playing, the furrowed brows when Hermione refused yet another date arranged by Susan, Angelina or Ginny- it all made so much sense now.

She felt the arm around her tighten as Draco slowly woke up and she turned in bed to face him. “Hey,” she said softly. Draco’s eyes opened, and he smiled, realizing that he hadn’t been dreaming.

“Hey.” He kissed her softly. “Good morning.” 

“Want some breakfast?”

Draco looked at the time. “Sure,” he said. “I have my healer’s appointment today but that’s not until later.” They got out of bed and dressed and went to the kitchen, where Hermione got out breakfast fixings and Draco made tea. Draco looked around. “Don’t you get the Prophet?”

“No,” said Hermione. “I think Peasegood planted a suggestion that made me uninterested in it, just in case something about us came up in the news. I haven’t subscribed in years.”

“You’re not missing much,” said Draco. “That’s one thing I didn’t miss living in France.” They continued to cook breakfast and chat when they were interrupted by Ginny, who came through the floo with Lily in tow.

“Aunt Hermione!” The little redhead ran to Hermione for a hug and stopped, looking at Draco. 

“Well well well…” said Ginny, smirking at the two of them. “Don’t we look cozy.”

Hermione blushed and looked at Draco. “Well…”

“Don’t,” said Ginny, holding up her hand. “You two were nauseating before. Now it will probably be worse. Just not in front of tender eyes okay?” Hermione blushed and Draco snorted. “Anyway, I came over to show you this. Harry was looking for you this morning and you weren’t at your house, so he assumed…well…anyway. You need to see this.”

_A Scandalous Divorce!_

_Word has reached this reporter that there has been an upheaval in the Malfoy home. Divorce papers have been filed at the Ministry on behalf of Draco Malfoy against his soon to be ex-wife, Astoria Malfoy. Solicitor Theodore Nott filed the papers but refused to give any statements as to why divorce is being sought by Mr. Malfoy at this time._

_As you well remember the event of seven years ago when Draco Malfoy divorced his muggle-born wife, Hermione Granger, and took full custody of their son Scorpius. Ms. Granger, who was hospitalized not long after has since disappeared from the public eye, despite this reporter’s best attempts to find her. Young Master Scorpius was taken out of the public eye as well and is rumored to be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but as of now, Mr. Draco Malfoy is nowhere to be found. He was briefly hospitalized after an accident but left the hospital and disappeared._

_“I don’t know what happened,” a teary Astoria Malfoy exclaimed to me when I caught up with her at Twilfitt and Tattings. “We had a wonderful relationship and had been hoping to have a baby of our own once dear little Scorpius was off to school. Last I knew, Draco left the hospital, and then I got served with papers._

_Where is Draco Malfoy? If past events are to be believed, an unfortunate bout of amnesia was to blame for the ruckus of seven years ago, according to Hermione Granger. Is he finding his way back into her arms, slumming it once again? Or is there a newer, younger soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy waiting in the wings?_

_Stay subscribed for further details as they become available._

_Rita Skeeter_

Draco snorted as he read the article, but saw that Ginny looked upset. “What?”

“You weren’t around at the time, but Harry had to physically remove photos and articles that Rita was writing about Hermione at that time. She snuck into St. Mungo’s and had pictures of Hermione unconscious after she overdosed.”

Hermione frowned. “She what?”

“She snuck in- she must have been tipped off by someone at St. Mungo’s,” said Ginny. “Harry and Kingsley managed to catch her before she printed anything. He destroyed everything but was unable to get a restraining order as he wanted. The Wizengamot ruled against it because she’s a reporter. We had to put wards up to keep her out.”

Hermione’s jaw tightened. It may be time to visit that bitch again. “What does this article do?”

“Nothing,” said Draco. “If they want to make it news, they can. I’ll put the truth out there if need be, and Astoria won’t come out of it looking so sweet, I can guarantee that.”

“Maybe you should release a story of your own,” said Ginny. “Tell your side. And to give the juiciest story to someone other than Rita Skeeter?”

“Got someone in mind?”

“I do. Parvati. She’s been trying to get a go at Rita for a long time, but Rita always manages to scoop her. I can tell you that Skeeter isn’t going to let this go. Let her hang herself a few times and then we’ll give the good stuff to Parvati.”

Draco glanced down at the article. “Dear little Scorpius, my ass. That woman was never nice to him.”

Hermione had heard Draco mention this once or twice, but he never elaborated, and now she wanted to hear more. “She didn’t abuse him, did she?”

“She never hit him,” said Draco. He sighed. “I wasn’t the best father. I learned from my father, and that’s not saying a lot. He left the child-rearing to Mother and Buttercup until I got older, and I ended up following suit. I’m so sorry, Love.”

“So, what did she do?” asked Hermione. She understood how Draco felt, and while she was angry on Scorpius’s behalf, she couldn’t completely blame Draco on it.

“It was more what she didn’t do,” said Draco. “She left most of the child-rearing to my nanny elf, Buttercup. That in itself would not have been bad, Buttercup is very loving. It’s no substitute for a mother, but I’d rather he be raised by Buttercup than Astoria. She would get irritated at Scorpius, especially in the beginning when he would cry for you- she’d get angry and stomp off. As if a four-year-old could do any better. She would always make him feel inferior, as a half-blood, and because of the stories Father told him about his real mother running off and wanting nothing to do with him. Looking back, I can’t imagine what she said when I wasn’t around.”

Hermione started to cry, as did Draco. He regretted taking the easy path and becoming like his Father, and Hermione’s heart broke at the thought of her little boy crying for her and her not being there. Lily watched the two of them work through their sorry. “Auntie Mione, what’s wrong?”

Hermione wiped her eyes and came to sit down by Lily. “Did you know you have another cousin?”

“The one Mommy and Daddy have been talking about?”

“Lily Luna, have you been listening in on our conversations?” Ginny stared at her daughter with her arms crossed. “I knew we should have put up silencing charms.”

“Sorry Mommy,” said Lily. “I came down for a drink and heard you.”

“It’s all right, Peanut,” said Ginny. “I suppose everyone is bound to find out eventually.” Lily turned back to Hermione.

“Draco,” Hermione said, pointing to him, “He and I were married, and we had a son. His name is Scorpius. He’s eleven.”

“Just like Albus.”

“That’s right,” said Hermione. “Draco was in an accident and forgot who he was. Long story short, his parents took Draco and Scorpius away from me, and I was so sad about it that the Healers had to erase my memory.”

“And now he’s back?” Lily looked over at Draco doubtfully. He seemed like a nice man, and he stayed at their house for a few days, but Lily hadn’t known why.

“Yes,” said Hermione. “And now I’m learning about Scorpius and what his childhood was like. You’re a very lucky girl. Both of your parents love you very much and they spend time with you and teach you things. But Draco wasn’t brought up that way, and Scorpius wasn’t either. And Draco’s new wife wasn’t very nice to him. It makes us sad.”

“You can make it up now, can’t you?”

“We’re going to try,” said Draco. He wished that Scorpius was with them now, that they had more time to give him the love he had missed out on.

“I’ll give him all the love he can handle,” said Hermione, hugging Lily to her. 

“Then I will too,” chirped Lily. 

………

Draco was quiet through dinner, and Hermione knew that he was still very upset about his relationship with Scorpius and what had happened to her, but she didn’t know how to help him. “You still have time, you know,” she said to him. “You have time to be the Dad you want to be.”

“Do you think so?” asked Draco.

“We have holidays and summers,” said Hermione. “Maybe we can arrange to spend some more weekends with him for a while if he wants that.”

Draco reached out and took Hermione’s hand. “Thanks,” he said. “I know you don’t want me to apologize, and that you want me to look forward and not back- it’s hard, but I’m trying.”

“I know,” said Hermione. She leaned over and kissed him softly. “We’ll get through this.”


	16. Scorpius

_Dear Father,_

_I’ve decided to transfer to Hogwarts. Lily Potter wrote me a letter and told me that I have all kinds of cousins that go to Hogwarts, and while I’ve made a few friends here, I think I would like to be around family. I would like to go as soon as possible, please._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

He had thought a lot about it before writing the letter. The letter he got from Lily, who he had met during his weekend with his parents was nice. He knew that the people she was talking about weren’t related by blood, both of his parents were only children, but even so, he could consider them cousins. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted a Mum and Dad, and a big family and noisy holidays and everything else that came with it. He was fairly certain that Father would say yes, so now it was a matter of when. 

Father. He had been different when they were all together. More relaxed, both around him and as a person. It had made him angry, but he didn’t know why. He sat in the library staring at his potions assignment, deep in thought.

“Mr. Malfoy.” He looked up to see the kind face of Professor Delacour smiling down at him. “May I sit?” Scorpius shrugged. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have been falling behind in class, and that doesn’t seem like you. What is wrong?”

Scorpius kicked at the table leg. “You knew my Mum,” he said. “You knew more than you told me.”

Gabrielle sighed and sat down. “I only knew a little,” she said. “And it wasn’t my place to say anything. Can you understand that?” Scorpius nodded. “Are you angry with me?”

“I’m just angry,” said Scorpius. “I could have had a Mum who loved me. I know it wasn’t Father’s fault, but I’m still mad.”

“I suppose you are,” said Gabrielle. 

“What do you remember about her?”

“Very little,” said Gabrielle. “I was a child the first time we met, and I was too enamored of Harry Potter to pay her much notice. I would see her in later years when I visited my sister. I was there when everything was happening. Bill and Fleur said very little about it, but I remember them both crying as they spoke quietly- what happened to your parents caused a lot of sorrow.”

Scorpius thought about that for a moment while he ran his fingers along his potions book. “Father has offered to transfer me to Hogwarts. I told him I would, but I don’t know if I should.”

“I would be sad to lose a good student, but I think that choice is up to you,” said Gabrielle. “What would you have there?”

“Family,” said Scorpius. “Cousins. My cousin Lily wrote me a letter after I met her. She wants to get to know me, and she says the others will too. They’re not really my cousins, but they’re called that anyway.”

“And what do you have here?”

“I have a few friends…” Scorpius thought for a bit. “I do like it here, but…”

“You could have a family?”

Scorpius nodded. “I…I’ve always wanted one.”

“Then I will leave you to think about it.”


	17. Harry

“Mr. Potter.” Minerva McGonagall tried to keep a dignified air about her as she greeted her former student, but failed miserably. “I understand you need to speak to your children as well as all the Weasley children and Mr. Lupin as well. Is everything well?”

“Yes and no,” said Harry. He looked over and saw Draco walk in. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” said Minerva, frowning. “I…well, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I’m sorry, Headmistress,” said Draco. “I’m hoping I can speak to you while Harry speaks to the children?”

“Of course.”

……….

“This is quite a lot to take in Mr. Malfoy,” said Minerva. “I remember what happened all those years ago. It was a tragic time.”

“I know,” said Draco. “Hermione and I are working things out and starting again. I’m still speechless over the fact that she was willing to give me a chance, but I’m not going to waste it. That being said, I offered for Scorpius to come here instead, and he has decided he would like to.”

“Are you sure uprooting him would be good for him?”

“It’s early enough in the year that I think he’ll be all right,” said Draco. “Scorpius is the best of both of us, Headmistress. I would like him to be around his…well… his family. He had a very lonely childhood, and I am hoping that this will help him recover from that, and I am also hoping that you would see your way clear to giving him permission for Hogsmeade weekends so we can see him. We’ve missed seven years, and both Hermione and I are unwilling to waste one more minute.”

Minerva studied the young man closely. He was definitely in earnest; she could see that. “It is early enough in the year that I think he would transition quite well, so I’ll allow it, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to speak with him and observe him before granting the Hogsmeade request, however. If he’s the best of both of you then I have a feeling what he inherited from you may keep me on my toes.”

………

Harry looked at all the children sitting in the office with him and swallowed nervously. Aside from his James and Albus, there was George’s son, Fred, Percy’s daughter Molly Jr., Ron’s daughter Rose and Bill’s daughters, Victoire and Dominique, Victoire with her Prefect badge pinned proudly to her chest, and Teddy Lupin, who as Head boy was the current heartthrob of the school, and well-earned as he was a very good looking young lad. Harry smiled at them all. “I suppose you wonder why I’m here. I have some things I need to tell you in preparation for a new student coming in.” He looked at Teddy and Victoire in particular, as they were in their seventh and sixth years respectively, and might have remembered. “Do you remember Aunt Hermione having a child? I would assume Vic and Teddy would, but the rest of you?”

“I remember,” volunteered Teddy. “Gran was pretty upfront with me about the whole thing and made me promise not to talk about it.” 

Victoire nodded. “Me too. Dad told me that as the oldest grandchild, I was old enough to understand and to try to keep the secret. Plus, well…the older students here at the time when I started Hogwarts…” she trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

“I tried to shield the younger cousins as they came in,” offered Teddy. “Aunt Hermione was already so sad; she didn’t need them asking her questions.”

“You think Aunt Hermione was sad?” asked Harry.

“I saw her cry,” said Teddy. “I asked Gran about it and she said that you can’t be made to forget everything.”

Harry sighed. “For those of you who don’t remember, his name is Scorpius. Aunt Hermione was married to Draco Malfoy, but there was an accident and Draco got amnesia. His parents took advantage of that and arranged for a divorce and to take Scorpius away from Hermione completely- no visitation.” He looked at the young faces around him, some screwed up with trying to remember, some confused. “Being apart from Scorpius left Aunt Hermione in a severe depression, and it got so bad, we were forced to have the memory of Draco and Scorpius obliviated.”

“How could they take him away from her like that?” demanded Molly Jr. “Father said that he moved away but wouldn’t tell us why.” Molly Jr. had been seven at the time, but she had never played much with Scorpius, preferring the older girls for company at family gatherings.

“Politics, mostly,” explained Harry. “Pureblood vs. muggle-born. That’s why we all quit the Ministry. Anyway…well, long story short, there was another accident, and Draco regained his memory. Right now, he’s trying to rebuild his life and that includes both Aunt Hermione and Scorpius. Bringing Scorpius back triggered Aunt Hermione’s memory, so now she remembers everything as well. Scorpius was in his first year at Beauxbatons, but he had decided to transfer here after Lily sent him a letter. He starts next week, so he’ll be here Sunday evening before dinner.”

“Such a sad story,” said Dominque. Of all the Weasley grandchildren, Dominique was the most sensitive to emotion but had been young enough that Scorpius was a distant memory. 

“It is,” Harry agreed. “But the good news is that they are getting another chance at being a family. But Scorpius had a very lonely childhood. It was only him since he had no siblings or even friends, and his stepmother was not very kind to him. As someone who grew up that way, I can tell you that it’s not a good way to grow up. Draco is trying to fix that, but he also wants him to go to school and be around kids his age. I’m hoping you will all help him feel welcome and watch out for him. You’re spread through all four houses, so I’m asking that whoever is in the house he is sorted in to help him get acclimated.”

The children all nodded. He was family after all.


	18. Hermione

“You two were rather cozy the other morning.” Hermione had gone over by Ginny while Harry and Draco were at Hogwarts so she could visit a while. “I take it things are on the mend?”

Hermione fidgeted. “Is it too soon? I mean, we were apart for seven years, and I jumped back in on the first date. Maybe it’s too soon.”

Ginny stopped stirring her tea and stared at Hermione. “How can you ask that?” she asked. “I know that maybe I’m a bit romantic given mine and Harry’s history, but you two… you two were special. You just…got each other.”

“But we’re different people now.”

“Are you?” asked Ginny. “You two overcame a lot in your time together. The war, your prior rather contentious relationship, his parents, Astoria’s tricks- don’t think I forgot about those. You were the first to be nice to him when we all went back to school, despite what everyone else said. You loved him and Scorpius so much that you had to be obliviated so you could even function. You’re not thinking of throwing away a second chance, are you?”

“I don’t want to.”

“But you’re scared of what others might say?” asked Ginny.

“Maybe?” Hermione. “I know I never cared before, so I don’t know why I’m so concerned now. I’m surprised none of you are questioning me on it after everything.”

“Hermione,” Ginny leveled her gaze at her friend. “None of us would judge you for that. I know that while you remember everything now, I know that the time you were in the hospital was a bit of a blur to you. We all can’t forget. We all remember what the two of you were like before everything happened, and we all know how you were after. We want you to be happy, and if Draco being back in your life does that, then who are we to say anything? It wasn’t Draco’s fault either. We all know that.”

………

“We can pick up Scorpius this weekend and spend time with him and then take him to Hogwarts before dinner,” explained Draco later that evening. “He’ll get sorted and then Headmistress McGonagall will take him to dinner, and he’ll have the evening to get settled in.”

“What about Hogsmeade weekends?” asked Hermione as she stirred the pasta. 

“She’ll see,” said Draco. “She wants to see if he’s the kind of student that can handle the extra privilege. I’m not worried. He’s a good kid.” He hesitated. “My divorce hearing is on Monday,” he finally said. 

“Do you expect any problems?”

“I don’t think so,” said Draco. “Theo and I have been working on our case. It’s pretty airtight considering the statements from the healers.” He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. “I’ll do my best to protect you,” he said. “I don’t know if Astoria will bring you up or not. You’ve managed the keep yourself remarkably well hidden.”

“You can thank being friends with the head of the London office of the ICW for that,” said Hermione. “Kingsley and Harry managed everything, and Bill Weasley as well. He helps handle my finances.” She added some spices to the sauce. “We’re going to have to go public, aren’t we?”

“You don’t have to,” said Draco. “I would never expect you to.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “I will if I have to though. I’m going to have to come out to see Scorpius off to Hogwarts every year from now on.” She chuckled. “Years ago, I looked forward to when all of us would be dropping our children off at the train, and it always made me sad that I had no one to go for. Now I do. I won’t miss it.”

“Whenever you’re ready for it, I’ll be proud to be in public with you,” said Draco. “It’ll show everyone that you can’t beat love.”


	19. Scorpius

He got his school trunk ready to go and had it in Madame Maxime’s office, waiting for his father to arrive. Gabrielle Delacour had come with him and stayed with him and they chatted as they waited, and Gabrielle could tell he was nervous.

“You will be fine at Hogwarts,” she encouraged. “You had no troubles here, and it sounds like you will have people to help you. I’m excited for you, as much as I hate to lose you.”

“What if they hate me?” Scorpius finally said. “I mean, after everything that happened…”

“None of it was your fault,” said Gabrielle. “I know the Weasley and Potter children a little. They will be kind to you. They are very nice children.” The looked up at the floo as Draco and Hermione emerged.

“Mum!” Scorpius cried as he hurried over to her. She wrapped him up in her arms, hugging him tightly to her. Draco smiled at the little reunion before thanking Gabrielle and Madame Maxime. 

“Ready to go?” he asked, taking hold of the trunk while Scorpius grabbed his owl cage. 

“Good luck, young Scorpius,” said Madame Maxime. “I do not like to lose students, but if there were ever a reason, this would be it. Congratulations on reuniting with your family.”

Thank you, Headmistress,” Scorpius shook her hand, his little hand lost in her giant grip, and then followed his parents through the floo.

………

“We’re going to dinner at the Weasleys tomorrow night,” said Draco. “Get you acquainted with your younger cousins.”

“How many are there?” Scorpius was a little intimidated but exhilarated at the same time, finally getting to be around other kids, even if they were younger.

“Well, Bill’s youngest, Louis is seven,” said Hermione. “George has Roxanne who is ten and will be starting at Hogwarts next year. Percy has Lucy. She’s eight. You’ve met Lily already. That leaves Ron’s youngest, Arthur. He’s nine as well. The rest are all older.”

“Can you tell me about them?”

“Sure. Bill has two- Victoire is sixteen and a sixth year. She’s a prefect in Gryffindor. Dominque is fourteen and in fourth year. She’s a Ravenclaw. Percy’s oldest, Molly Jr is thirteen- she’s a third year in Ravenclaw. George’s oldest is Freddie. He’s also thirteen, and a third year in Gryffindor. Harry has two at Hogwarts. James is twelve and in Gryffindor. Albus is Eleven- he’s a first year, and he’s in Slytherin.”

“Wait, Potter’s son is a Slytherin?” Draco burst out laughing. “What did Harry do when he found out? Disown him?”

“Harry wasn’t surprised, actually,” said Hermione. “We always knew Albus would be a Slytherin. He can be such a little snot, but he can be sweet too- knows exactly how to get what he wants.” Hermione ticked off on her fingers. “Oh…Ron’s oldest, Rose is also a first year. She’s in Gryffindor. There’s also Teddy Lupin, Harry’s Godson. He’s a seventh year, Head Boy, and is a Hufflepuff.”

“That’s…a lot of kids,” said Scorpius.

“Tomorrow is a starter,” offered Hermione. “Wait until Christmas when everyone is home. It’s chaos.”

Scorpius smiled. “What house do you think I’ll be in?” he asked.

Draco studied his son again, while Hermione’s face fell. “I’d say Ravenclaw or Slytherin,” Draco finally said. “We can talk about houses tonight over dinner and tell you the attributes for each one.” Scorpius nodded and went out to the garden to set the table. “What?” Draco asked Hermione. He could see she was upset.

“I didn’t even know how to answer that question,” she said. She wiped a tear away. “I barely know my son.” 

Draco walked over to Hermione and took her by the shoulders. “Sure you do. What did your instinct tell you when he asked?”

“I was thinking Ravenclaw or Slytherin, like you,” said Hermione.

“Why?”

“Because I remember a smart little boy that could turn on the puppy dog eyes faster than anyone when he wanted another cookie,” she said. “I…” She felt herself starting to cry again. “I wasn’t sure if he had changed.”

“You still know him,” consoled Draco. “You never forgot.” He held Hermione to him, once again wishing he could go back in time, and feeling a wave of anger at his parents for robbing them of their life together. “Come on, Sweetness. Let’s have dinner with our son, and then we can go back to my house and spend some time together.”

………

It was a shock to Draco when Hermione decided that she would accompany him and Scorpius to Diagon Alley to get fitted for his Hogwarts uniform and to pick up the items he needed for school here that he hadn’t needed in France. “Are you sure?” Draco asked as Hermione put her coat on. “I don’t want you to feel pressured. I can handle shopping with him on my own.”

“I’ve thought a lot about it,” said Hermione. “It’s time. This is something I’ve watched my friends do from the sidelines, and now it’s my turn.” 

It was nice to see Hermione excited about this and Draco took her hand as they reached the Leaky Cauldron and headed in.

“Hermione?” They turned to see Hannah Abbott behind the bar, wiping it with a rag. “I…I haven’t seen you in ages.” She looked at Draco and Scorpius. “I thought…”

“It’s a long story,” interrupted Draco. “Suffice to say we’re back together. Memories restored and making up for lost time.”

Hannah studied the family skeptically but had to admit they looked legit. After making a mental note to floo Ginny later, she nodded and wished the family a nice day. “I guess I didn’t think about all that,” said Draco. “We’re going to get a lot of questions.”

“We don’t owe anyone anything,” said Hermione. “We never did. Remember how people were when we first got together? We had to learn to ignore it.”

“I know,” said Draco, glancing down at Scorpius. “Sorry mate, there’s probably going to be a lot of nosy people around. We’ll try to make this quick.”

They hurried through the back way and into Diagon Alley, watching Scorpius’ reaction as they walked through. He had been in Wizard Paris, but Diagon Alley was different, and he desperately wanted to explore. “Come on,” said Hermione. She threaded her arm around Scorpius’ and led him to Madame Malkins. 

Madame Malkin herself greeted them as they entered the shop. “What have we here?” she asked. “School has already started.” She smiled at Scorpius. “My land, if he isn’t the spitting image of you at that age Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco grinned. “He’s transferring Madame,” he said. “As of tomorrow evening. We need the works, and today if possible.”

“Of course, Dearie,” she said as she pinched Scorpius’ cheek. “Hop up here, Lad. Let’s get a look at you.”

Draco and Hermione sat by as Scorpius was measured and then fitted for his uniform and they looked over the rest of the list. “We’ll have to pick up a few new textbooks, and he needs a different cauldron,” said Draco. “He’s got his wand and owl. We’ll be done before lunch I think.”

“Could we stop in Flourish and Blotts?” asked Hermione. “I haven’t been in well…a long time.”

“Of course,” said Draco. “I’m sure Scorpius would like to stop in there as well. Granted, he no longer has to pester me for the latest H.C. Roberts novel.” He nudged Hermione as he spoke, eliciting a laugh from her. 

“What is this?” They all looked up at the hysterical voice and Draco groaned at seeing his soon to be ex-wife standing in the Shoppe, her arms loaded with packages. “Why is Scorpius here? And you…you’re here with her?” She glared at Hermione as she spoke. “So, you’re playing happy family now?” she spat at Draco.

Draco stood and walked over to Astoria. “This is not the time or place, Astoria. We can discuss this on Monday.” He looked over her packages. “Getting in a bit of last-minute spending before you’re kicked out on your ear?”

“You’re going to end up owing me big,” hissed Astoria. “Especially when I tell the court about your little chippy.”

“We shall see,” said Draco, remaining cool. “You are tedious, Astoria and I’ll be glad to see the back end of you.” He looked at Madame Malkin. “Are we done here?”

“Yes Mr. Malfoy,” she said. She had a large package waiting for him and she and Draco went to settle up. Hermione got up to follow behind and was stopped by Astoria.

“I’m going to take him for every knut he has,” she crowed. “You’ll have nothing.”

Hermione sighed. “It’s a good thing I’m not worried about that then is it?” She walked off, taking Scorpius’ hand in hers and the family left to complete their shopping.

………

To say that Scorpius was overwhelmed at the Burrow the next evening was an understatement. With five children running around, and all of the adults wanting to see him again, he hardly knew where to start. Molly grabbed him and hugged him tightly, exclaiming how handsome he had grown, and Arthur clapped him on the shoulder like he did his own sons and invited him with the other children to come to the shed where he kept his muggle toys, which he did at Draco’s nod. He found himself at a loss for how to respond, not only to the hugs and happy welcome he had received but at the grown-ups talking to him like a person. Aside from Father, who at least had paid attention to him, Scorpius was not used to affection and attention, and he found he had to sit by his Mum for a while to sort himself out.

“I know they can be a bit much sometimes,” murmured Hermione as he leaned into her. “But believe me, they’re doing it because they’re family and they love you.” He watched Hermione interact with the Weasley and Potter families and saw that she felt right at home and it made him feel better. He had been a little out of sorts after the shopping expedition- all the staring and the run-in with Astoria had left him feeling jumpy and made him wonder what was in store for him at Hogwarts.

He smiled at George, who he had met yesterday when they stopped in at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes to say hello. Scorpius had never seen such a store and could barely speak when he met George and Ron. After the reactions they had gotten just walking down the street, it was a surprise for Scorpius that neither George or Ron seemed surprised to see them all together, and wasn’t quite sure how to react when George gave him and Draco a tour of the shop while Ron spoke with his Mum. He walked out with a bag of pranks which his mum strongly lectured him about, and a few extra goodies tucked into his pocket that Ron snuck him with a finger over his lips and a glance at Hermione. 

Dinner was full of delicious food and stories about Hogwarts, from both Molly and Arthur’s time, and their children’s time, and even a few stories from the grandchildren. Scorpius surreptitiously watched everyone as he ate, especially his father, who was dressed casually but neatly, in Muggle jeans and a button-down shirt. Before he left for Beauxbatons, he had never seen his Father in anything but a suit, Wizard robes or pajamas, and he had always seemed so formal. Now, he was relaxed, laughed, poked fun at people, and most importantly, he hovered around Mum, rarely far away from her, and always looking for a chance to let his fingers graze against her cheek, arm, or shoulder. He had never acted that way with Astoria, and now Scorpius could finally understand what his father had told him about how he had never quite forgotten Mum, even if he didn’t remember her. He watched as everyone glanced at the two of them together from time to time and saw the approval and satisfaction in their eyes, and it made him happy to have this new life.

………

“Scorpius, this is Headmistress McGonagall,” said Draco as he levitated Scorpius’ trunk into the office. 

Scorpius held out his hand to the intimidating woman. “Pleased to meet you,” he said, feeling shy.

“I’m quite glad to make your acquaintance myself,” said Minerva. “This is Edward Lupin and Isabella Bradbury. They are Head Boy and Girl this year. After you have been sorted, they will walk with you to the main hall and discuss the rules. You will find a schedule of classes on your nightstand in the morning and your housemates will help you find your way around the castle. Do you have any questions?”

“No ma’am,” said Scorpius. He sat down on the school and Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

“Young Malfoy….” Scorpius could hear the hat speaking to him, but it seemed no one else could. “But also…young Granger. Interesting… very interesting. Your father, like his before him and his before him was an automatic. No dithering, no questioning. Your mother, on the other hand, that took time. It seems you do too. Studious, smart, loves to read, but also…cunning, and a longing to prove yourself. Ravenclaw would help you grow your mind, of course. But…you seek knowledge to gain something, more than just to learn, and there’s a loyalty about you. I think it’s best to put you in…SLYTHERIN”

The last word rang out and Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, smiling. “That took a few minutes,” observed Hermione.

“It couldn’t decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin,” said Scorpius. He watched his parent's smiles get wider. “You’re not disappointed I’m not in Gryffindor?” he asked.

“Your father and I both thought it would be between Ravenclaw and Slytherin,” said Hermione. “So, no. You are your own person, son. I’m proud of you no matter what.”

“There is a lot more house unity now,” said Isabella. “I mean, each house still looks out for each other, but we sit at different tables at dinner.”

“People don’t hate Slytherins?” asked Draco. He had to admit that it had always been a concern of his. He had had a rough time when he came back for eighth year, at first, until he started spending time with Hermione. 

“We have strived to break old reputations and encourage the students to mingle more,” said Minerva. “It’s not perfect of course, but you know that Slytherins always look out for each other. And we’ll try to keep him shielded from the worst of the gossip if we can. I understand there may be a bit of turmoil in the future?” Draco glanced at Scorpius, reluctant to answer in his presence. 

“Hey, why don’t we head down to dinner,” said Teddy, beckoning the way to the door. “Your trunk will be taken care of while you eat.”

Scorpius looked at his parents, almost unwilling to leave them. He went to Hermione first. “Be good,” she said to him, holding him to her. “I love you so much.” She teared up a bit, not wanting to let him go away from her yet. “We’ll see you at Christmas if not before.”

Hermione let him go and he turned to his father and held out his hand. Draco took it and pulled Scorpius into a hug- something that hadn’t happened before. “I love you,” Draco said to him. “I know you’ll study hard and be an asset to your house.”

“Thanks…Dad.”

………

Scorpius stood at the end of the table of his new house with Teddy and Isabella and studied everyone nervously. He felt a little out of place being the only one not wearing a colored tie, and he heard the excited whispering coming from all around him. “You can sit by me.” Scorpius looked over to see a thin young man with unruly black hair patting the seat beside him. Scorpius smiled and sat down. “I’m Albus Potter.”


	20. Draco

After Scorpius left, Draco turned back to Minerva to answer her question. “Yes, my divorce hearing is tomorrow. My case is solid, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t going to try a few tricks. I would appreciate it if my parents are not permitted to come here and see Scorpius. They’re not going to see him until they accept our family.”

“I understand,” said Minerva. “We will do our best to keep the gossip to a minimum. Now, I’ve seen Mister Malfoy’s preliminary grades from Beauxbatons and am quite impressed. The comments here are that he is a studious boy, quiet and polite. If I find the same, and young Mr. Malfoy desires it, I will be open to allowing him to go to Hogsmeade to spend time with you. I’ll owl you the details when I reach my decision.” She looked at the young couple. Never in a million years would she have thought they would not only fall in love and marry, but have a child together, but it happened, and she was glad to see that they were taking advantage of their second chance.

………

_The Divorce of the Decade!!!_

_Hearing set for today!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Divorce proceedings between Death Eater Bad Boy Draco Malfoy and his lovely wife, Astoria Malfoy begin today._

_This reporter caught up with the unfortunate Mrs. Malfoy to see how she was doing and to find out if she had heard from her wayward husband._

_“I saw him at the lawyer’s office,” she said, tears running down her pretty cheeks. “I saw him this weekend in Diagon Alley as well. He’s taken our son from Beauxbatons, away from all his friends, and enrolled him at Hogwarts. The Malfoy name is not well-liked there and I’m afraid dear little Scorpius will be bullied for it.”_

_Mrs. Malfoy was also quick to point out that Mr. Malfoy was in the company of his ex-wife, gold digger extraordinaire Hermione Granger._

_“They were all over each other,” Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed. “Being lewd and indecent in front of our son. And then Hermione made sure to tell me about all the things Draco was buying for her. And that I was going to be left penniless.”_

_This reporter isn’t surprised to hear that about Miss Granger, given her history of preying upon wealthy and famous men. (See past issues for salacious stories about her dalliances with Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, and former Minister-for-Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt)_

_Please stay subscribed for a blow by blow of the whole hearing. I’m sure there will be enough juicy scandal for all!_

Draco sighed as he read the paper. “I’m going to have to talk to Parvati when this is all said and done. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.”

“Won’t she have to report the facts as the case is presented?” asked Hermione. “She can hardly lie.”

“If the hearing wasn’t closed, I’d agree,” said Draco. “Astrid requested a closed hearing, which is fine by me. I’d prefer to keep our future out of it if possible, but this also means that Rita can interview who she wants and draw her own conclusions. So, I’ll have to go public, I guess.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Draco caressed Hermione’s cheek. “This is worth it.”

………

“I call Astoria Greengrass Malfoy to the stand.” Theo stood with a sheaf of papers in his hand and made his way to the lectern.

“Objection,” Astrid Hedlund called out. “As Mr. Malfoy is the petitioner, he should be the first to testify.”

“I have questions for Mrs. Malfoy that need to be answered before Mr. Malfoy’s testimony in terms of timeline,” said Theo.

“Granted,” said the Chief Warlock.

After she had taken the stand, Theo started. “Mrs. Malfoy, when did you and Draco Malfoy marry?”

Astoria dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief and smiled sadly at the Chief Warlock. “We married on the eighth of September 2007. It was a lovely ceremony.”

“And were you present when Mr. Malfoy was hospitalized for a head injury in May of 2007?” asked Theo.

“I did visit him briefly in the hospital with his parents, but most of my visits were after Draco was brought back to the Manor.”

“And you were aware he was married at the time?” Theo looked up at her, waiting for her answer.

“Yes,” she replied. “But he realized what a mistake he had made after his accident and divorced her. He wanted a proper pure-blood wife.”

“Did Draco himself ever say that to you?” Theo held up his hand. “And remember, you’re sitting on a truth chair.”

Astoria shifted slightly in the chair, as if trying to not sit on it, but finally answered. “No, he never said that,” she said. “His parents told me that.”

“And you chose to believe them even though Draco told you several times that he did not want to re-marry?”

“Well, yes,” said Astoria. “He had suffered a head injury, you see. I thought…” she tried to speak, but it wouldn’t come out. “Yes, I chose to listen to his parents over him.”

“And were you aware that the Healers had told Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy that his memory could probably be restored with time and healing?”

Astoria remained silent. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, answer the question. The Healers told Mr. Malfoy’s parents that if remained in hospital for another week that they would be able to heal the damage and that his memories would eventually resurface? Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“But Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy chose to remove Draco from St. Mungo’s without treatment. Do you know why that is?” Theo looked smug, knowing he had her in a corner.

“They told me that it was their chance to get him back, and get him away from the mud-blood,” Astoria finally said.

“That will be all at this time,” said Theo. “I call Draco Malfoy to the stand.”

……..

After Theo’s questioning which consisted of his memories right after the accident, his marriage to Astoria, and his feelings on marriage and children, he called Healer Humphries to the stand.

“Healer Humphries, can you tell us your relationship to Mr. Malfoy?” asked Theo.

“I was the Healer on duty the day he was brought in with a head injury,” she explained. “I ran the diagnostics and determined the best course of action.”

“And who was there with him when he was brought in?”

“His wife, Hermione Malfoy and Harry Potter,” said the Healer. “She rarely left his side until…”

“Until when?”

“When Mr. Malfoy finally awoke and was lucid, he…well, he thought he was fifteen years old. He had no memory of Mrs. Malfoy aside from their childhood rivalry and he ordered her away. Not long after, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy arrived and started making arrangements for their son.”

“Did you find that unusual?” asked Theo. “Didn’t Hermione Malfoy have decision rights as his wife?”

“She did at first,” said Healer Humphries. “But Mr. Malfoy signed an agreement to give his parents decision rights. We had to make Mrs. Malfoy leave after that, as much as we didn’t want to.”

“You didn’t want to?”

“It was clear to the staff that Mrs. Malfoy was concerned for her husband’s well-being and entrusted us to find the best course of action for treatment. His parents, however…well, they just wanted to pull him out and take him home. We tried to have the contract denied by hospital administrators, but well…money talks.”

“So, it’s your opinion that if Mr. Malfoy hadn’t been removed from St. Mungo’s that he would have made a full recovery and gone back to his wife and child.”

“Yes,” said Healer Humphries. She held up some scans showing the damage to Draco’s brain. “This lesion left by the bludger simply needed to be removed. We don’t have any way of knowing how long until his memory returned, but studies have shown that treatments involving the use of pensieves and legilimency have been very effective in memory-loss cases.”

“Thank you.” Theo prepared to call his next witness when Astrid interrupted. 

“I have some questions for this witness.” The Chief Warlock nodded. Astrid made a show of gathering her papers to buy time as she thought of how to proceed. They had mentioned this in the mediation meeting, but she thought Theo was bluffing about actually having statements. Lucius had made this seem like a solid case on their part, and the bribes he had placed didn’t hurt. She hoped the bribes worked anyway. “So…” she said, addressing the healer. “You can’t 100%$ guarantee that his memory would have returned correct?”

“Not 100%,” admitted the Healer. “I’d say about 90% though. These studies are very thorough. And from what I understand, Mr. Malfoy never completely forgot his wife.”

“Objection,” stated Astrid. “Speculation.”

“Granted.”

Theo looked up and studied the Chief Warlock and the small gathering of jurors. He was lucky in Jury selection and managed to get a good number of people he knew would be fair. He could see by the looks on their faces that they were questioning the Chief Warlock’s decision.

Astrid continued. “Healer Humphries, did Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy say that they were pulling Draco out to take him somewhere for a second opinion?”

“I don’t recall them saying that.”

“No more questions,” said Astrid.

“I would like the record to show that Draco Malfoy testified that he received no additional testing or treatment after the 2007 incident, and I have medical evidence showing that the lesion was treated successfully last week by Healer Humphries.” Theo levitated some documents to the Chief Scribe.

“Noted.”

“I would like to call Magistrate Archer Crooks to the stand.” A middle-aged balding man rose and went to the bench. “Mr. Crooks,” Theo began, “You presided over the marriage ceremony between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Do you recall anything in particular about that ceremony?” asked Theo. 

“Yes,” said Archer. “I had the opportunity to speak to the young man while we were waiting for the bride to arrive. He was very reluctant to marry, and he made it fairly obvious to everyone involved.”

“Was it a large wedding?”

“No, just the parents and family of both the Bride and Groom,” said Archer. “I almost refused to perform the ceremony, but well…the father of the groom, I guess you can say he’s used to getting his way.”

“Thank you, Magistrate Crooks.”

“I have a question,” said Astrid. The chief warlock nodded again. “Mr. Crooks, at any point, did you hear Mr. Malfoy specifically say he did not want to marry Astoria Greengrass?”

Mr. Crooks frowned. “I believe Mr. Malfoy said that he did not want to re-marry. To anyone. He did not specifically call out Ms. Greengrass by name, but his intention was clear.” Astrid winced. That was a pretty strong statement.

“Thank you, you may step down,” said Theo. He looked up at Draco and grinned. This is where it was going to get good. “I call Healer Pierre Brunot to the stand.” Another middle-aged man stood and made his way to the stand. “Healer Brunot, please tell us your relationship with Draco Malfoy.”

“I was his Healer in France after the second accident,” Pierre explained. “Mr. Malfoy was brought in unconscious with a head injury as a result of an object thrown at his head by his wife.”

“And what treatment did you perform on him?”

“We performed a preliminary panel and checkup, but Mr. Malfoy left the hospital before any healing could occur.”

“Why?”

“When Mr. Malfoy awoke, he asked for his first wife and became increasingly upset as his memory returned to him. I…I have to admit I knew a bit about his history. My wife is an avid Witch Weekly reader you see…. well, anyway, I had to threaten to bring in orderlies to get Mr. Malfoy to take his potions. He did take them, and I left him to sleep, and that’s when he left.”

“Did it seem odd to you that his memory came back so suddenly?”

“In this case no,” said Healer Brunot. “Part of our case history and preliminary evaluation is to determine any potions or drugs in his system. In our tests, we found evidence of long-time potion use.”

“What kind of potion?”

“We’re not sure exactly, but it closely resembles an Unctuous Unction potion.” Theo waited for an explanation. “It’s a loyalty potion of sorts. It makes the drinker more susceptible to suggestion and loyalty.”

“Interesting,” said Theo. “Why that and not a love potion?”

“A few reasons,” explained Pierre. “The Unctuous Unction potion is very long-lasting and only has to be administered once every six months. It’s powerful enough to override love but cannot create love. And why not a love potion? Because they do not work on someone already in love. That’s a common fact.”

“So, Mr. Malfoy was being potioned for loyalty?”

“Most certainly,” replied Pierre. “And for quite a while too. We administered a flushing potion in the course of treatment so previous potions would not interfere with any we had to administer. That’s common practice.”

“Would flushing that have restored his memory?”

“Probably not. It was the blow to the head that did that,” said Pierre. “If we hadn’t flushed the potion, I’d wager that Mr. Malfoy would have remembered his first wife but would not have left to find her. But then again, if he truly loved his first wife, he may have overcome the potion eventually as his memory returned.”

Theo looked over at Draco, who sat stone-faced. He hadn’t known. “Healer Brunot, did you get a chance to tell Mr. Malfoy about this?”

“No, he left before we were able to begin healing,” replied Pierre. “I would have informed him if I had the chance.”

“You fucking drugged me?” Draco stood up and looked over at Astoria, who shrank back. “Answer me. You potioned me into compliance?”

“Mr. Malfoy, sit down.” The Chief Warlock banged his gavel. “Calm yourself.”

Draco sat down, fuming as Theo came to sit beside him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he hissed to Theo.

“I didn’t have the chance,” Theo whispered back. “Plus…look at the outcome.” Draco looked over to the jurors, who were all looking at Astoria with disturbed expressions, and he realized now why Theo was so confident. “I recall Astoria Malfoy to the stand.” Astoria took a seat again, looking a lot less composed than the last time she was up there. “Mrs. Malfoy, regarding Healer Brunot’s testimony, do you know anything regarding Draco Malfoy being potioned?” Astoria didn’t say anything. She knew she would be forced to tell the truth and she did not want to admit her part in the Malfoy’s plan. “Answer the question, Mrs. Malfoy.” Theo waited for her to respond.

“Yes,” she finally admitted.

“And was it your idea?”

“No.” She glanced over at the Malfoys, who sat stone-faced in the back of the room. “I wanted to give him a love potion, but Narcissa said it wouldn’t work. Lucius recommended a loyalty potion. I only meant to give it to him long enough for him to fall in love with me on his own, but he never did. So, I kept trying.”

“I see,” said Theo. “When was the last time?”

“About a month before the accident,” she said. “He seemed to be building up a resistance to it.”

“Can you tell us about the accident?”

“Well, not long after we sent Scorpius to school, I approached Draco and asked him about having a child of our own.”

“Had you asked him before?”

“Many times,” said Astoria. “His answer was always no. On the day of the accident, I asked him if he wanted more children and he said not with me. I asked him who he wanted children with, and he said he didn’t know, just not with me. I tried to tell him that I loved him, but he told me that it wasn’t him that I loved, but the money and the house and the possessions. He offered to divorce me so I could find someone else to have children with. And then he was going to leave. I got mad and grabbed a paperweight and threw it at him. I didn’t mean for it to hit him. It knocked him out.”

“Did you really want children, Mrs. Malfoy?”

Astoria glanced at Draco. “No. I don’t like children. But I knew that Lucius and Narcissa were expecting a proper pure-blood heir, so I resigned myself to having at least one child.”

“What about Scorpius?” asked Theo.

“He was a half-blood,” explained Astoria. “Narcissa loved him, and Lucius seemed to tolerate him, but he was never set to inherit due to his blood status.”

“And was Mr. Malfoy accurate in his descriptions of how you treated his son?”

“…Yes.” Astoria frowned, not wanting to tell the truth. “I should have been the focus of Draco’s life, and I wasn’t. That boy that he had with that mud-blood was always more important than me. I was never important to him.”

“Could that be because he told he didn’t want to remarry?”

“I guess.” Astoria looked at Draco. “But by the time I realized that he was serious, it was too late. Everyone else of our social position was married, and I most certainly wasn’t going to marry below my station.”

“That will be all, Mrs. Malfoy,” said Theo. “I would like to call Lucius Malfoy to the stand.”

Lucius frowned, not expecting to be called, and went forward, cane in hand. “I was not informed I was a witness,” he declared. “Don’t you have to inform me first?”

“No,” said Theo. “Not when you’ve been implicated in a crime. Potioning someone without their knowledge is a criminal offense after all. Now, you were unhappy that Mr. Malfoy married Hermione Granger, were you not?”

“Yes,” said Lucius, his teeth gritted. “After everything. All my lectures, all my instruction and he turns around and marries that…filth.”

“I’ll remind you of language, Mr. Malfoy,” said Theo. Draco could tell he was enjoying this. “So how did you find out about Draco’s accident?”

“One of the hospital administrators is a friend of the family,” said Lucius. “He contacted me shortly after it was discovered that Draco had amnesia.”

“So, you came in to get him out before the extent of his memory loss could be evaluated completely?”

“Yes,” said Lucius. “It was sheer luck that Draco was taken back to a time before the war, and we decided to pull him out before they could heal the lesion.”

“And what of your grandson,” asked Theo.

“He’s a decent enough child,” said Lucius. “Quite adorable at that age. But…”

“He’s inferior?” asked Theo. 

“We’d rather a pure-blood be the heir to the House of Malfoy,” stated Lucius. “Scorpius would have been taken care of, but a pure-blood child would have the bulk of the inheritance.”

“Wouldn’t that have been up to Draco, since it’s his child?”

“We had hopes that Draco would re-learn his position and follow my wishes.”

“But he didn’t.” Theo glanced around the room. Almost everyone was on the edge of their seats.

“No,” replied Lucius. “We had to practically force him to marry Ms. Greengrass, and then afterward, he refused to have any more children. I found out after the fact that he had an annual unbreakable contraceptive charm placed on him. We…grew to accept that Scorpius would have to be the heir.”

“And you gave Astoria the loyalty potion?”

“We did.” Lucius glanced at his stone-faced son. “Narcissa said a love potion wouldn’t work because he was already in _love_. We did the next best thing, which was insure he would not stray from the family again.” He glanced over at the Chief Warlock who was sitting motionless, staring fixedly at his notes.

Theo frowned. He should have known. “So, what happens now? If this divorce is granted?”

“ _If_ this divorce is granted, we shall see what Draco’s next move is.”

Theo glanced over at Draco who was frowning and looking between his father and the Chief Warlock. “And how much have you paid the Chief Warlock to make sure Draco loses?”

There was a general uproar from everyone in the court and the Chief Warlock banged his gavel several times. “I resent this heinous accusation,” he thundered at Theo.

Ignoring the Chief Warlock, Theo continued. “You’re on a truth chair, Mr. Malfoy. How much?”

“Five thousand Galleons,” Lucius muttered. 

“Anyone else?”

“No.”

Theo turned and glared at the Chief Warlock. “I believe I’m resting my case on that note.”

“Er…yes,” mumbled the Chief.

“Chief Warlock, I demand that this case be adjourned for the time being to resolve this er…situation.” Astrid stood and crossed her arms.

“And give in to exactly what Lucius wants?” snorted Theo. “Not a chance. Chief Warlock, if this case is not resolved immediately, I will be filing a claim of corruption with the ICW. You’ll be out of a job before the ink is dry on the paperwork.”

“Well…” The Chief Warlock glanced over at Lucius and then at Draco and paled at the look of fury on the young man’s face. He knew that who led the ICW in London, and he wouldn’t stand a chance facing either of them. “I…in light of the new evidence against the defendant- the illegal potions, and the deceit regarding Mr. Malfoys prognosis, I have no choice but to rule in favor of Mr. Draco Malfoy. Divorce granted.”


	21. Hermione

Draco was very quiet that evening, and it worried Hermione. She knew that divorce was never a laughing matter, but she thought that Draco would at least be relieved. He hadn’t said much since he arrived at the cottage aside from saying that his divorce was granted. “Hey,” she said. She was standing in front of him. “Talk to me.”

He looked up at her, not knowing where to begin. He sat up and put his hands on her hips, resting his forehead on her belly. “I found out a lot of things today. Bad things.”

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco’s hair before kneeling in front of him. “Tell me,” she said.

“I could have been healed,” Draco said. “The healer who testified said that if I had been treated I would most likely have regained my memory with therapy.”

Hermione didn’t say anything. They had been robbed of years.

“And they potioned me.”

“What kind of potion?”

“A loyalty potion,” said Draco. “They knew a love potion wouldn’t work. So, they used a loyalty potion.” He looked up at Hermione, his eyes full of tears. “We could have had all these years together. You, me and Scorpius, and maybe one or two more. Years. All gone because my parents couldn’t handle our relationship. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” said Hermione. She drew Draco into her arms. “We’re together again. The fates finally smiled on us and brought us together again.”

They both jumped as Hermione’s floo activated. “Hey,” Harry called before stepping over. “Oh…” He stopped as he saw Hermione and Draco in an embrace, both crying. “I…sorry.”

Hermione wiped her tears and stood up. “It’s all right, Harry. Is everything all right?”

“You tell me,” said Harry. “I got a complaint filed today by Theo Knot for corruption charges against the Chief Warlock. Would you care to explain?”

Draco stood up, also still wiping tears, and reached into his satchel. He pulled out a stack of papers and duplicated them, handing a copy to Harry. “Here’s a copy of the hearing notes, thanks to Percy Weasley. It will have all you need.”

“Percy was the scribe I take it?” asked Harry.

Draco nodded. “I assume he was selected due to our past family history,” he said. “The Chief Warlock probably assumed that Percy would not be....er…accurate. He was. Very.”

“I see,” said Harry. “I’ll go over this and get back to you.”

………

_Divorce of the Decade- the Final Tale!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_News has come to this reporter that Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are no longer man and wife. As of yet, the court documents surrounding the hearing have not been made public and neither side has come forward to make a statement._

_So, what can we conclude from this?_

_The former Mrs. Malfoy, a lovely and cultured young lady is too distraught to make a statement and was seen leaving with her parents._

_Draco Malfoy and his attorney, schoolmate Theodore Nott were seen leaving looking furious._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy left quietly without responding to our questions._

_This reporter can only assume that while the divorce was granted, some information came out that infuriated Draco Malfoy and embarrassed his parents. Speculation is that the former Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione Granger played a part and the two were caught in a love nest by Ms. Greengrass._

_This reporter hopes that my loyal readers will draw their own conclusion and send poor Ms. Greengrass some good thoughts._

………

“Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?”

Hermione and Draco came running into the room to see Headmistress McGonagall’s face in the flames.

“What? Is Scorpius all right?” Draco held his breath waiting on the answer.

“He’s all right,” said Minerva. “I wanted to reassure you. There has been quite a bit of mail that came his way, but we intercepted everything. I trust everything is all right?”

“The divorce has been granted, but some things came out during the hearing that are very upsetting,” said Hermione. She took Draco’s hand in hers. “And then Skeeter’s report is grossly inaccurate on top of it.”

“That’s nothing new,” said Minerva. 

“Is Scorpius doing all right?” asked Draco.

“Quite well,” said Minerva. “He’s assimilated into his classes quite well, and he and the younger Potter have become quite good friends.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Draco. “If anything comes up, please let us know immediately.”

“I will,” said Minerva. “I’ve decided to grant the Hogsmeade weekends. As long as he keeps up on his work and good behavior that is.”

“Thank you,” said Hermione. 

………

Draco was quiet for the rest of the night. Hermione knew it would take time and reassurance for him to come to terms with all he had learned, and she understood why as she read the court transcripts. Percy had left nothing out, and everything that was said was there in black and white. She watched Draco surreptitiously as she read and thought about how they had so easily come back together after everything that had happened and how it still seemed a little surreal.

Not long ago, she was a single woman, an author, and an agoraphobe with a cat. That was her life no longer, and it startled her with how fine she was with that. She still didn’t like to go out, but she would for the sake of her child, and for her…what was Draco now? They were divorced. Her boyfriend? Ex-husband? The title didn’t matter so much as the role they now played, but what did she want? Remembering how they fell in love, and how it was taken away still left her breathless, both with exhilaration and despair, but she knew she would not want to forget again if something happened. She still wanted him. There had never been anyone else, never could be anyone else- that was certain. He had been staying with her every night now, only opting to stay at his house when Scorpius was with him since there was no place for him to sleep here, and Hermione found herself surprised that she didn’t mind. 

She glanced at Draco again before getting up. “I was going to make some tea,” she said to him. “Do you want some?”

“Sure.”

She brought him a cup fixed exactly the way he liked it and sat back down with the reading. Draco watched her for a few minutes, thinking about the things she was reading about herself. He got up and knelt before her, gently taking the papers from her hands and brushed his lips against hers. “Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me,” Draco repeated. “There will never be anyone else for me, and I can’t bear not being married to you.”

“We don’t need it to be together.” Hermione reached over and stroked Draco’s cheek. “I love you whether or not we’re married.”

“I want…Merlin, this is going to sound so sexist,” said Draco. “I want something binding. To protect you and Scorpius. I want to be married to you. I want to be able to call you my wife. And if you’re willing, I want more children.”

“I…” Hermione was speechless. She was stunned by the forcefulness of his speech and the earnestness in his eyes.

“Please think about it?” Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I love you and I want you to be my wife again.”

“I don’t need to think about it,” said Hermione. “I will. I can’t bear not being married to you either.”

Draco laughed and kissed Hermione. “I want Scorpius to be there.”

“I do too.”

Draco couldn’t wait any longer. He came in and caught her lips with his, deepening the kiss immediately before scooping her up and carrying her off to the bedroom.  
  



	22. Draco and Hermione's Side of the Story

_The Divorce of the Decade- the Truth Revealed!_

_By: Parvati Patil_

_There has been much sensation in the news lately over the much-publicized divorce proceedings between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, and I am here today with Draco Malfoy to get the real story._

_PP: Thank you for joining me today, Draco. I’m surprised you sought me out for this given your former dealings with Rita Skeeter._

_DM: Yes, well, Ms. Skeeter decided to publish speculation and lies instead of asking nicely for an interview with me, and therefore, she loses out on the real story._

_PP: Well, thank you for giving me this chance. Tell me, why the divorce?_

_DM: I’m sure you remember the events of 2009, in which I had a head injury, lost my memory, divorced my wife, and took our son. I eventually was forced to remarry, and we moved to France._

_PP: I take it the new marriage was not a happy one?_

_DM: I never wanted to re-marry. I was very clear about it but was given no other option. At the time, my family was all I had, and I trusted my Father to know what was best for me._

_PP: To be clear, you had no memory of life between the age of fifteen and the head injury. So, you didn’t remember the war, or anything surrounding it?”_

_DM: Correct. I didn’t know my Father had been arrested, my role in the war, any of it. So, Father was still the number one influence in my life, and I knew no other way. I suppose I could have found out, but they managed to keep all accounts of the war away from me, and in France, well…the war was not talked about the way it was here._

_PP: All right then, the story out there is that while the divorce proceedings were successful, some information that made you look bad came to light, and that’s why you were angry and why your parents refused to speak to the press. Is this a correct assumption?_

_DM: Absolutely not. I’ve brought a copy of the transcripts today, verified by the Chief Scribe at the trial, Percy Weasley. You may do with them what you wish._

_PP: That’s very open of you, Draco. So, it’s obvious that you have nothing to hide?_

_DM: No. While I would prefer that these transcripts not be published for the sake of our son, it is also for his sake that I want the truth out there. Headmistress McGonagall told me that they have been intercepting letters addressed to him by busybody Rita Skeeter fans, and I need to look out for his well-being. If publishing those helps, I’m willing to let it happen._

_PP: Will you paraphrase what happened?_

_DM: I don’t even know where to start. Please keep in mind that when you sit on the stand to testify, the chair compels you to tell the truth. During testimony from my ex-wife, two healers, the Magistrate who married us and my Father, I discovered that I was prevented from being healed originally. Had I received healing and treatment, I would have regained my memory, and never left Hermione in the first place. I further discovered that I was being potioned by my wife at my Father’s suggestion._

_PP: A love potion?_

_DM: No. Love potions don’t work when someone already has love in their life. I had that, with Hermione. So, they gave me a loyalty potion. And Father tried to bribe the Chief Warlock to refuse the divorce._

_PP: Well that explains why he was removed from the Ministry by the ICW yesterday. How is your son handling all of this?_

_DM: Right now, he’s being shielded from the worst of it and I do not plan on hiding anything from him. He was treated terribly by Astoria. She didn’t abuse him, but she didn’t treat him well either. He had a very lonely childhood._

_PP: I should ask. You told me the proceedings of the divorce, but not how you initiated it._

_DM: I didn’t, did I? *laughs* It was a bit of dumb luck really. Astoria threw a paperweight at me during an argument. It hit me on the head and knocked me out. When I woke up, I asked for Hermione. It took a bit, but I remembered everything. Our last year at Hogwarts, our relationship, our wedding, Scorpius’ birth. Everything. The Healer on duty made my parents and wife leave, and after they had gone, I left the hospital on my own. I stayed at a hotel and then went to England the next day and went to Theo Nott. We had owned the law firm together before my original accident, and I needed him to help me put my life back together._

_PP: Does that mean what I think it means? *Note. I look over at Hermione Granger, whom I haven’t seen in seven years. She has been sitting next to Draco the whole time._

_DM: It does. *He kisses Hermione’s hand, making me want to swoon. * I went to Harry Potter and told him what happened. It took some convincing and some soul searching on his part, but he finally brought me to Hermione._

_PP: I suppose it’s your turn now, Hermione. Where have you been all this time?_

_HG: It’s nice to see you too, Parvati. *A reminder to my readers that I was housemates with Hermione in our Hogwarts days and witnessed the beginning of their relationship firsthand. * I’ve been…well…out of the public eye, I guess you could say._

_PP: I remember the news articles from when everything first happened. It was very heartbreaking. Can you tell me what happened?_

_HG: After Scorpius was taken away, I went into a deep depression. Harry brought me to his home since I had nowhere else to go, and I barely left my room. Eventually I…I tried to kill myself._

_PP: *I didn’t have a question at this point. What do you ask in this situation? A person, a friend you’ve known since you were eleven years old went through the darkest period of her life. I waited for her to go on.*_

_HM: *After a few moments* Harry and the Weasleys got me to St. Mungo’s in time to save my life, and they committed me to the Janus Thickey Ward for observation. I…well…I was not very cooperative. I wouldn’t participate in therapy and refused to eat. I was simply not willing to live in a world where my son grew up to hate people like me._

_PP: You mean Muggle-borns?_

_HG: Yes. The last thing Scorpius said to me was that he deserved better than a Mud-blood for a mother. Even though I knew he had been coached by Lucius Malfoy to say that it still cut me to the bone._

_PP: I can imagine. What happened after that?_

_HG: The healers were beside themselves on what to do, and they realized that if they didn’t find a treatment soon, that I would die. Either of a broken heart or starvation. In the end, they decided to obliviate my life with Draco and Scorpius from my memory. I remembered Draco, of course, but only from school and as a bully in abstract. But everything else was gone. After that, Harry got me set up in an unplottable cottage where I’ve been living all this time. I’m a textbook writer, and between that and my Order of Merlin award money, I’ve lived quietly. I didn’t leave the cottage much, only to go to the Burrow or the Longbottom Estate. I correspond for work and necessities via Owl and Bill Weasley handles Gringotts business for me._

_PP: Were you happy? *I have to admit that I was afraid to hear the answer. *_

_HG: *She and Draco glance at each other. * I was…content? I’m not sure how to describe it. I stayed busy, I wrote, I played with my cat and I spent time with the Potter and Weasley families._

_PP: But no dating._

_HG: Er…no. Angelina *George Weasley’s wife*, Susan *Ron Weasley’s wife* and Ginny *Harry Potter’s wife* tried to set me up from time to time but I wasn’t interested._

_PP: Do you think there was a reason why?_

_DM: There was a reason. It’s the same reason I didn’t want to re-marry or have children with Astoria. Even though we didn’t remember each other, we both knew something wasn’t right. You can’t stop love, especially love as we had._

_HG: Draco is right. Molly Weasley told me later that she didn’t think the Obliviation would take completely. You can’t erase love, and you can’t completely erase a child. Neither of us realized it until after our memories were restored, but we were waiting for each other. No one else would do._

_PP: That’s so sweet. And you’ve seen Scorpius?_

_HG: Yes. We’ve been reunited and he transferred to Hogwarts recently. He’s doing very well there. I’m so proud of the handsome young man he’s become._

_PP: And no attitude issues?_

_DM: One of the reasons I moved to France was to keep Scorpius away from my Father’s influence. I may not have remembered much of my life, but I remembered enough to know I was a complete prat in school, and that was due to my parent’s influence. I wanted my son to be better._

_PP: So now what? Are you going to press charges against your ex-wife and Parents? Are you going to remarry?_

_DM: There are a lot of decisions to be made. I don’t plan on pressing charges at this point, but that doesn’t mean that the ICW won’t. I want to put the past behind me and look forward to a better future._

_Well, readers, there’s not much I can say about such a candid interview. I can’t imagine the upheaval encountered by these two, and to see them looking at each other the way they did in the final months of schooling does my heart good. Best of luck to the newly reunited couple and their son!_


	23. Hermione

“It’s a great article,” said Ginny. “I knew Parvati would do a great job- and this is such a huge scoop for her. It’s going to make Rita Skeeter look like an ass.” She put the paper down. “Where is Draco, anyway?”

“He’s at Theo’s, getting situated. He’s starting work again,” said Hermione. Hermione bit her lip before continuing. “He wants to get married.” She saw Ginny and Lily both light up and open their mouths. “Don’t squeal,” she ordered, her finger raised at them. “No squealing.”

“Hermioneeeeee,” whined Ginny. “You drop news like that on us and then expect us not to get excited? Tell me everything. Are you going to get married? When? Did he get you a ring? I don’t see one. What plans have you made?”

“Can I be flower girl? Pleaaaase?” Lily looked up at her aunt with puppy dog eyes.

“You two are terrible,” said Hermione. “We haven’t made any plans yet, but we both want it to be soon.” She held up her finger again as Ginny started to speak. “And small. And we want Scorpius there of course.”

“Christmas! At the Burrow!” cried Ginny. “Oh…please say yes. You have too. Mum’s always wanted to do a winter wedding. And all the kids will be home, and Charlie will be there. Mum and I will take care of everything. You won’t have to do a thing…unless you want to that is.” Ginny looked at Hermione hopefully. “I can pick things out and bring them to you, so you don’t have to go out. Lavender would be happy to bring dresses to you if you want. Now that your story is out, everyone’s going to be so happy for you.”

“Breathe Ginny.” Hermione smiled at her friend’s exuberance. She supposed she could understand given the last seven years of their lives. “I guess I don’t see a problem with having it at the Burrow. If Molly and Arthur would be okay with it.”

“You think they won’t be?” asked Ginny. “I can already hear Dad and Harry fighting over who gets to give you away this time. Everyone will be there. We could invite Luna, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, and Draco’s friends. Whoever you want. Come on, Hermione, it’ll be great!” Ginny grabbed Lily and thrust her at Hermione whispering, “Do your pouty face.”

Hermione started to speak but was interrupted when a pair of thin arms encircled her waist. “Please have the wedding at the Burrow and can I be flower girl? Pleeeeaaaaase????” Lily pulled her puppy dog eyes again, trying to convince Hermione in her favorite way.

“I don’t know if we’ll have any attendants, peanut,” said Hermione.

“Scorpius won’t be Best Man?” asked Ginny.

“I…” Hermione frowned. “We haven’t talked about it yet.”

“Well, let me know. I’m going to go tell Mum.”

………

“Everything go okay?” Hermione asked when Draco arrived home. 

“Yeah,” said Draco. “I’m going to have to take a brush-up course and attend a few trials until I get the hang of it again, but a lot of it is coming back.” He walked over to kiss Hermione and saw the guarded look in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Er…you might be mad at me,” said Hermione, her voice betraying her nervousness.

Draco arched an eyebrow. He couldn’t imagine what Hermione could have done. “All right, lay it on me.”

“I may have….promisedwewouldhaveourweddingattheBurrow,” Hermione mumbled.

“Say that again?”

Hermione sighed. “I may have promised Ginny that we could get married at the Burrow,” she said again. She saw Draco’s face. “She used Lily on me. I couldn’t help it.”

“And when will this be happening?” asked Draco, trying to hide his grin.

“Christmas,” said Hermione. “Or somewhere around then. All the family will be home and Molly’s out of unmarried children, except Charlie, who’s hopeless.”

“I see,” said Draco. “Do I get a say in this?”

“I’m sorry,” said Hermione. “I really am. I can’t refuse Lily when she makes a pouty face at me. I can tell Ginny to forget it.”

“No,” said Draco. “I was only teasing.” After everything he had done to her, there was no way he was going to deny her what she wanted now. “I’ve been to the Burrow so often, I don’t mind. In fact, that orchard where we play Quidditch would be really nice if it snows.”

“Really?” Draco could see the hopefulness in her eyes.

“As long as I can invite a few people, maybe help pick out the cake?”

“Of course,” said Hermione. “We had already planned on who the guests would be. We can talk about it at Sunday dinner if you want.”

Draco looked at his soon to be again wife. Merlin, he loved her. “I think New Year’s Eve would be better. Maybe make it a surprise?”

………

Hermione couldn’t help but grin when she saw her son heading towards her, walking with the older Potters and Weasleys and Teddy Lupin. After she greeted all of her nieces and nephews, she turned her attention to her handsome son, who had been speaking with Draco while they waited. “How do you like Hogwarts?” she asked as she hugged him tightly. “I swear you’ve grown since we saw you last.”

Scorpius didn’t mind the fussing. He craved it, even after listening to his classmates talking about how irritating their parents were, and he let Hermione tuck her arm in his as they walked along. They walked around Hogsmeade for a while, visiting familiar old haunts that brought back a lot of memories, and then stopping by the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, which was in the old Zonko’s shop. Ron was working that day, keeping a watchful eye on the throng of students that had descended from the school, and he greeted them warmly.

After a while, they went to the Three Broomsticks to have lunch and they talked about how Scorpius was adjusting to his new school. “I like it,” said Scorpius. “I like having the different houses and the Slytherin dorms are so cool! It’s like being underwater- and we can see the squid and the merpeople sometimes swim by. And Albus and I share our dorm with the other first years, but we eat with different houses a lot. And no singing wood nymphs!” He went on for quite a while, and both Hermione and Draco were relieved that he was doing so well and acclimating to his new surroundings so readily. He was quiet for a moment before asking. “Did you and Astoria get a divorce?”

“Yeah, mate. We did,” said Draco. “I didn’t want to say anything until it was over. She’s out of our lives for good. Someday, when you’re ready I’ll tell you everything. Unless?”

“I’ve heard a little around the school, but they all stop talking when I come around,” said Scorpius.

“I’d prefer we talk about it in a bit more private surroundings, but if you have questions, I’ll answer them.” Draco watched Scorpius for his reaction. He didn’t want to hide anything, but he still had a hard time talking about it.

“I can wait,” said Scorpius. He looked down, hesitant before talking again. “So are you and Mum together? Like, boyfriend girlfriend?”

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. “Yes, Love,” Hermione answered. “We are. And we’re going to stay that way this time.”

It was hard for Hermione to let her son go at the end of the visit, but she watched him walk away, talking animatedly with the other children and she knew that he would be all right.


	24. Draco

Draco stared at the display of rings in front of him, not seeing anything that suited what he wanted, and glanced up at the waiting shopkeeper. “My apologies, these are lovely, but nothing is standing out.”

“Perhaps we can design something for you, sir?” The man behind the counter reached for his wand. “Something unique?”

“I’d like that.”

They were at work discussing different styles when the door flew open. “Well well well…shopping for something…special Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco knew the voice and rolled his eyes. “Hello, Rita. What dung heap did you crawl out of?”

“Now now, don’t be that way Draco,” purred Rita. “We used to collaborate quite well together if I recall.”

“Yeah, when I was fourteen and it was at someone else’s expense,” drawled Draco. “If you’ll excuse me, we’re quite busy.”

“Getting a new ring for your little hussy?” sneered Rita. “I should have started a pool as to how long until Little Miss Perfect got her hooks back into you.” She pulled out her quick quotes quill. “I’ll forgive the scoop you gave Ms. Patil if you’ll give me the full story on this piece of jewelry you’re designing.”

Draco stood up and stalked over to Rita, getting right in her face. “You will stay away from us. You will not talk to me, Hermione, or our son. We have been through enough in the last seven years, and we don’t need you mucking about trying to ruin our lives. This is your first and last warning, Rita. Do not cross me.”

“You have no power,” said Rita. “You can’t stop me from running any stories you know.”

“I can’t?” asked Draco. “Tell me, Rita, have you ever known me to not have friends in high places? I could very easily sue you for libel for the story you ran, and I would probably win. And don’t forget, Harry is still aware of your er…secret. He’s let you run amuck since you pretty much leave him and his family alone, but if you start messing about with Hermione again, he’ll have your head. In the form of his choice.” He glared at Rita until she finally harrumphed and left.

………

“Draco, it’s beautiful!” Hermione gazed down at the wedding set that Draco had just presented her. It was lovely- a platinum set of vined flowers set with small sapphires and a circle of alexandrite stones swirling around a larger sapphire. “A mix of our birthstones,” she said as she fingered the alexandrite stones. “You didn’t have to- the old set would have been fine. This must have cost a fortune.”

“Of course I had to,” said Draco as he slid the ring on her finger. “This is a new start, and it requires a new ring.”

“Thank you,” said Hermione. It fit her perfectly of course, and the size was just right for her petite finger. “I spoke with Molly today. She, Arthur, Ginny, and Lily are the only ones who know right now. How will you get Theo there? And what about Blaise?”

“I’ll get them there,” promised Draco. “Blaise has been pretty busy. I owled him the other day and he’ll be in town for Christmas with his wife.” He had found out recently while working at the law firm exactly how much he owed Theo and Blaise for the last seven years. Blaise owned the agency that handled Hermione’s novels, and he worked in conjunction with Theo’s law firm to get all the contracts and publicity in order, and both men charged a smaller percentage just to make sure Hermione had been taken care of. Since she dealt with everything via Owl and Bill Weasley, she had never known.

“I was planning on going shopping tomorrow,” said Hermione. “I think it’s time to be seen out in public again.” She and Ginny were going to shop for a dress and dress robes for Scorpius as well as a new wedding ring for Draco, and she had to admit that she was looking forward to getting out again. Aside from the issue with Astoria at Madame Malkins, she had enjoyed her outing with Draco and Scorpius, and this one promised to be fun too, especially with Lily coming along. 

“Maybe you should wait,” said Draco. “I had a bit of a run-in with Rita Skeeter when I was getting your ring. She has eyes everywhere you know.”

“I’ll be with Ginny,” snorted Hermione. “I’ll be okay Draco. Honest.”

“I know you will,” said Draco. “I suppose we can’t hide from the press forever. I just don’t want them hurting you.”

Hermione wound her arms around Draco’s neck and kissed him. “I’ve got you and Scorpius back in my life. Let them try.”


	25. Hermione

“Ooh…this one,” Ginny, Hermione and Lily were at Lavender’s dress shop, and after having sworn her to secrecy, proceeded to search for the right dress. Hermione had tried on a few, but so far, nothing had jumped out yet. Ginny pulled a dress off the rack and held it up to get a better look at it. It was a simple plum-colored wrap dress, and everyone grinned when they saw it. “You have to try this one,” she urged Hermione. 

While Hermione was changing, Lavender approached Ginny. “Parvati’s story…it was all true?”

“Every word,” said Ginny. “Thanks for closing the shop for this. She hasn’t been out in public much and I didn’t want her overwhelmed. Skeeter followed Malfoy into the jeweler's shop last week and threatened to write more stories. He put her in her place, but I’m worried she’ll try getting to Hermione.”

“Hermione is still Hermione,” said Lavender. “I know she can hold her own against that old bat.”

“She shouldn’t have to,” said Ginny. They looked up as Hermione came out of the changing room. “That’s the one,” breathed Ginny. “It’s perfect for you.”

Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror. It was the perfect dress for her, and she knew Draco would love it too. It had been a long time since she had felt beautiful or needed a reason to feel beautiful, and this dress was just the thing to make her feel that way. “I’ll take it,” she said. They quickly found a smaller version of the dress for Lily and made their purchases before heading over to the jewelry shop. 

Ginny had kept a watchful eye out for anyone suspicious, knowing that Rita had eyes everywhere and groaned when she saw the woman herself having tea at a Florean Fortescue’s old shop. “Let’s hurry,” said Ginny as she rushed to the next shop, hoping Rita wouldn’t see them. “Maybe we should wait for another day.”

“I can handle it,” said Hermione. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Ginny had to admit that it was funny watching Rita spit out her tea at the sight of Hermione and hurry to grab her things. “In fact, I was hoping to run into her.”

Ginny raised her eyebrows. “You’re not going to kill her, are you?” Hermione only smiled. 

………

As Ginny and Hermione were browsing through rings, and Lily was coloring at a table, Rita Skeeter made her entrance. “Well, if it isn’t Little Miss Perfect and Mrs. Potter,” she simpered, as though they were all best of friends. She glanced over at Lily before pouncing on Hermione. “Your ex-husband was in here just last week making a purchase. So, between us girls, are you forcing him because you share a son? Potioning him? Blackmailing him? Maybe little Scorpius knows. I’ll have to visit him.”

Hermione turned around and leveled her gaze at Rita. She now remembered all the gleeful stories Rita ran back when everything had gone to hell, and Harry had told her about Rita’s trying to publish pictures of Hermione in the hospital. This awful woman before her had caused nothing but pain and misery during the most desolate time in her life, and now that same woman stood before her getting ready to try again. She had been ruining lives for as long as Hermione could remember, and she had finally had her fill of it, especially now that Rita was trying to bring her son into it. “I believe Draco gave you a warning last week?”

“Oh, like he has any say,” scoffed Rita. “He’s barely in the country anymore, and most of his contacts have dried up. I’ve checked into it, you see. His bark is worse than his bite.”

“But mine isn’t,” said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Rita, wordlessly casting a petrificus totalus spell at her. After Rita was bound up, she cast another spell, forcing Rita into her animagus state. “Do you have a jar, Mr. Dithers?” The jeweler silently handed her a jar, still shocked with the speed in which Hermione had reacted. Hermione spelled the jar to be unbreakable and stuffed the unmoving beetle into it and capped it neatly before reversing the petrification spell. “There,” she said. “This time, I’m turning you in, Rita. You shouldn’t have tried to bring our son into it.” She looked up to see Ginny, Lily, and Mr. Dithers gaping at her in amazement. “I’ve been writing textbooks for the last ten years. You don’t think I learned a thing or two doing so do you?”

“Ron’s been right about you all these years,” said Ginny, stifling a laugh. “You’re brilliant and scary.”

………

Harry looked up puzzled and Hermione, Ginny, and Lily all came hurrying into his office in the middle of the day, and he got up to greet them. “Everything all right?” He kissed Lily on the top of her head before kissing Ginny on the cheek. “Something happen when you were out?” Hermione pulled the jar out of her purse and plunked it on Harry’s desk. He picked it up and stared at it. “You got her in a jar again? How?” He listened as all three tried to tell the story at once before stopping them all. 

“She threatened to visit Scorpius, Harry.” Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him resolutely. “So I petrified her, forced her animagus form, and put her in a jar. She went too far with that threat.”

Harry sighed. “I’m tempted to put her in an evidence bag and “lose” her somewhere, but I suppose that’s not the best way to handle this.” He picked up the jar and walked over to Kingsley’s office, the women following not far behind. 

“What is this?” asked Kingsley after Harry placed the jar on his desk.

“It’s…er…Rita Skeeter,” said Harry.

Kingsley studied the jar again and broke into a huge grin. “We’ve been unable to prove that she’s an animagus,” he said. “Merlin knows I’ve tried. The Ministry will not be able to ignore this. However…” Kingsley tapped his lips in thought. “She does publish internationally. We could take this directly to the ICW. The penalties for being an unregistered animagus are stiffer there.”

“That sounds brilliant,” said Harry. 

………

“I’d have thought you’d be happier about today’s events,” said Draco as they ate dinner later. “I told Rita to back down, she didn’t listen, and now she’s going to pay the price. Plus, you got to petrify her.” Hermione had been somewhat quiet during dinner, which Draco had to admit, concerned him. 

“I’m thrilled that Rita is finally going to get what’s coming to her,” said Hermione. “And it felt good to take her down, but it got me thinking…”

“About everyone else involved?” asked Draco. Hermione nodded. “Maybe I should have pressed charges,” sighed Draco. “Theo thought I should, but I just wanted to be done with it and move on. Pressing charges would have meant more court time, and time spent not focused on us and Scorpius. I didn’t want that.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “It’s just…revenge felt good. I know it shouldn’t, but it did. And sometimes I want more.”

“We’ve already gotten it,” said Draco. “Astoria was cut off without a knut. Sure, maybe she’ll find a way to start over, but no wizard in pure-blood society is going to want to marry a witch who potioned her first husband. She’ll either have to live with her parents or marry a half-blood or muggle-born. Believe me, for Astoria and her parents, that’s a fate worse than death. As for my parents, they’ve lost access to their only grandchild and while they can disinherit me, the estate would end up coming to me upon their deaths anyway. Malfoy Enterprises would end up in my hands, or they’ll have to sell it. A company built on several generations would no longer be around. Eventually, they will be forced to recognize us, or have the Malfoy business slip away.”

“But you don’t work for them anymore,” said Hermione. 

“Yes, but the business would still come to me,” said Draco. “I could either choose to remain the owner and run it, hire someone to run it, or sell it. It’s up to my parents at this point. If they want to make amends or if they want to stay out of our lives, it’s up to them. We’re going to have a good life ahead of us. I’ll practice law, you’ll write your novels and textbooks. Maybe another baby?”

“Really?”

“If you want,” said Draco. “We always talked about having more, and we’re still young. I’d like to.”

“Me too.”

Draco smiled as he took Hermione by the hand. “They do say that living well is the best revenge,” he said as he led her to bed.


	26. Scorpius

Draco, Hermione, and Scorpius spent a wonderful Christmas morning together at her Cottage before heading over to the Burrow to celebrate with the rest of the family. Between the news that Rita Skeeter would be spending a few years in prison and was banned from being a reporter and Scorpius’ excitement over Draco and Hermione being engaged, Draco finally felt like things were finally put to rights. Hermione had decorated her cottage for Christmas for the first time and the results made for a very charming and homey Christmas morning, even when Hugo almost knocked over the Christmas tree.

Scorpius watched his parents, still dressed in their pajamas as they exchanged gifts and held hands and drank coffee as he opened his gifts. It was something families did, and it was a feeling he wanted to last forever. He had woken up that morning in his new room that Hermione had added on and was greeted with hugs and kisses from both of his parents. Watching his father dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants curled up on the couch with his mum instead of sitting uncomfortably in a stuffy robe and slippers- he looked like he could still be a Hogwarts student himself. After a quiet breakfast, everyone got dressed and Scorpius grabbed his new broom and they floo’d over to the Burrow.

Mum was right- it was chaos. Everyone was there this time, and kids were running about and lounging about and getting told off by Gran for sneaking biscuits. It was heaven. “Come on.” Scorpius felt a poke at his side and turned to see Albus- broom in hand. “We’re going to out and get some air before dinner. Then we do presents.” Everyone watched the two boys run off along with some of the other children to go play and smiled. Everything finally felt complete.

……..

“Mum, why are you taking those garment bags over to the Weasleys?” Scorpius had been grabbing a few items before heading over for the New Year’s Eve Party. “It’s not a dressy party, is it?” He glanced down at his trousers and his new sweater knitted for him by Molly for Christmas and wondered if he should change.

“It’s a surprise,” said Hermione. She wondered if she should tell him ahead of time, but she knew Draco wanted to surprise him as well. Draco had headed over to the Burrow early to help Arthur and George get everything set up, George having been brought in since he planned on lighting fireworks at midnight, and they had to involve him. 

“Can I take my broom?”

“I suppose, but you’ll have to fly near the house. The orchard is off-limits since Uncle George is setting his fireworks up there.”

………

Scorpius could tell something was going on. The brooms that were typically stored in the shed were already out and the broom shed was locked tight. He tried to sneak a peek at the orchard, even though Mum had told him not to, but he couldn’t get near it. “What’s going on?” he asked Albus.

“No idea,” replied Albus. “All I know is that Mum and Lily have been acting weird all day. Lily’s been really hyper and fussing with her hair. It’s really annoying.”

It had been a pretty relaxing day so far. Molly had put out a variety of snacks and dishes buffet style and kept it well stocked throughout the day and evening, leaving people to gorge themselves at their leisure. It was just beginning to get dark, and Scorpius saw his Father waving at him to come in, so he leaned in to land his broom, followed closely by Albus and Fred Jr. 

“We need you inside for a bit, son,” said Draco as he shepherded Scorpius indoors. They went upstairs to one of the bedrooms and went inside, where the garment bags that Hermione had brought were waiting. 

“What’s going on?” asked Scorpius. 

Draco sat down with him, hoping he had done the right thing by waiting to surprise him with the news. “Your mother and I are getting married. Tonight. We kept it as a surprise.” He looked up at his son. “I’m hoping you’ll be my best man.”

“You’re getting married tonight?” Scorpius sat up, excited. “Why were you keeping it secret? This is great!”

“I was…well…kind of worried that your Grandparents or someone would try to interfere, I guess,” said Draco. “Not that they could do anything. I’m legally divorced, but I wouldn’t put it past them to try anyway. Father still thinks he wields a lot of power here.”

“He doesn’t, does he? He can’t do anything to stop you from getting married or make you divorce again?” Scorpius was starting to get worried. He was finally going to have the family he wanted, and he didn’t want anything to happen to that.

“Money wields power,” explained Draco. “And Father knows how to use it well. But in this case, no. Especially now that his hand was revealed at the trial. But we just wanted the extra security.” They had finally let Scorpius read the article Parvati wrote when they were around to answer his questions, and Scorpius had been fairly tight-lipped about the whole situation.

“Are we going to see Grandfather and Grandmother again?”

“I don’t know,” said Draco. “Until they can accept you as a half-blood and accept Hermione as my wife, I don’t see how we can have them in our lives.” He took his son by the shoulders. “You are a great kid. You’re smart, you’re caring, and you are more than a worthy heir to the house of Malfoy. I won’t tolerate them making you feel anything less than that. Does it bother you if you don’t see them?”

“I’ll miss Grandmother. She was always nice to me. Grandfather was too, as long as I said things he liked. But I’d rather have you and Mum.” Scorpius still wasn’t used to this open conversation with his father, but he liked it. He watched the Weasley and Potter children interact with their parents and grandparents and he finally felt like he had the same thing. He wasn’t going to let that go. Ever. “So now what?”

“Mum bought you new dress robes,” said Draco, pointing to a garment bag. “Get dressed and we’ll head out to the orchard. George and Arthur will be leading everyone there in a bit. I’d like to be waiting there.”


	27. The Wedding

“If I can have your attention please,” called Arthur. He rang the dinner bell in an attempt to get everyone to turn his way. “We have a surprise occasion planned for this evening. If everyone could make their way to the orchard.” When inundated with questions, Arthur only smiled and directed everyone to the orchard. 

Harry looked around as they all walked. “Where’s Gin and Lily?” he asked before he stopped short at the sight before him. Draco and Scorpius were standing with a strange man under a floral arch. A warming charm had been cast over the area, and torches and fairy lights provided the lit backdrop for the gorgeous setting, and Theo Nott and his family, as well as Blaise Zabini and his wife, were already seated and waiting for the wedding to begin. As clueless as Harry could sometimes be, even he figured out very quickly what was happening.

“If everyone could take a seat,” directed Molly, grinning. “We have a wedding to get underway.” There were many gasps of surprise when people caught on to what was happening, and they sat down excitedly. 

“Did you know?” Ron looked at Harry as they sat down.

“No idea,” said Harry. Ginny and Lily had rushed off early today, but he didn’t think anything of it at the time. He had also been surprised to see Draco here early but hadn’t dwelled on it since people started showing up and he switched his focus. 

“Is it a good idea?” Harry looked at his long-time friend. Hermione and Ron had had a very short-lived relationship that had ended on good terms when they realized they had no chemistry and that almost a year of living in a tent together had kind of ruined the magic. While Ron had been a bit peeved about her relationship with Malfoy, he eventually got over it with the help of Susan nagging him and Malfoy being nice to him for Hermione’s sake. Ron had taken everything that had happened to Hermione just as hard as Harry had and in typical Ron fashion, hard found it hard to get over when Malfoy came back into her life.

“Yeah, I do,” said Harry. “You’ve seen how she is now. Malfoy has had his healing done. It’s time for both of them to have some happiness.” Ron studied him dubiously before nodding.

As soon as everyone was seated, Ginny came out with Lily and pointed her to the aisle before taking a seat next to Harry. “Lily is flower girl,” she whispered to Harry as he put his arm around her. Lily made her way to the arch, grinning as she reached into her basket and sprinkled white rose petals on the ground all around her. She was followed by Arthur escorting a radiant Hermione in her plum-colored dress, her hair loose with a small circlet of baby’s breath, lavender and eucalyptus, and carrying a small bouquet of white roses, greens, and holly. She looked breathtaking and content, as did Draco, who stood with the same Magistrate who had married him and Astoria. Scorpius was standing at his side, grinning at his Mum as she came down the aisle to her family. 

Arthur kissed Hermione on the cheek before giving her hand to Draco and went to sit beside his teary-eyed wife and watched as the ceremony began. “I’ve been told with all confidence that Mr. Malfoy is indeed ready to be married this time,” joked Magistrate Archer Crooks as he started the ceremony. They kept it simple- a few words from the Magistrate. Very heartfelt vows from both the Bride and Groom and the exchange of rings. As Archer pointed his wand at their joined hands, the glow of the binding shone around them so brightly that people had to look away. As Draco and Hermione shared their kiss, everyone broke into cheers, whistles, and applause, excited at the reunion of the couple who should never have been separated in the first place.

……..

After the ceremony, Molly opened the Broom shed which had been thoroughly cleaned and de-spidered and decorated beautifully and revealed an enormous wedding cake and more hors d'oeuvres for everyone to enjoy, and a wireless played music for people to dance to.

Draco studied Hermione as she danced with their son. So beautiful. He was grateful for this second chance with her, that she was willing to remember the relationship they had before everything went to hell and take a chance on it even after remembering all the pain she had gone through. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep, he tried to imagine what would have happened had she succeeded in killing herself, and it left him sweating in terror. Even though the Healer had told him that the chances of his getting amnesia were slim, he had made sure to take precautions with Theo about any arrangements in case it happened again, which would not allow his parents to interfere. He would not live without her again. 


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind comments. I'm particularly proud of this story in how quickly I finished it and never once got any type of block or stall in the storyline. There were times I was able to sit down and pound out huge sections of this story without hesitation- maybe because I obsessed over it when I wasn't writing- not sure. I do have a few other stories in the works- they're not going quite as smoothly as this one did, but they're coming along. Thank you so much for reading!

“C’mon Dad, isn’t it time we leave?” Scorpius had his school trunk, broom, and owl already sitting by the door. “I told Albus we’d be at the station by now.”

“Hang on,” said Draco. “Charlotte had a blow-out and Mum is fixing her clothes.” It hadn’t been long after the wedding that Hermione had discovered that she was pregnant and little Charlotte Ophelia Malfoy came into the world in early August. Charlotte was another little Malfoy with white-blonde hair and gray eyes, but she was going to have unruly curly hair like Mummy’s, and Draco had been so proud of her his chest practically burst whenever he held her. 

“We’re coming,” called Hermione as she wrapped Charlotte in a chest carrier. “I need to drop a manuscript off by Blaise after we take Scorpius to the train.

“Mum, when are you going to let me tell people that Blakely Ranger’s author is my Mum?” asked Scorpius. He still read her books voraciously and tried to sneak peeks at her current works whenever he could, and he was dying to tell people about it.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” said Hermione. She finished getting Charlotte settled and grabbed the diaper bag. “Let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

………

“There she is!” Harry beamed down at the little girl in Hermione’s arms while Ginny made grabby hands to hold her before taking Charlotte into her arms.

“Can I hold the baby Auntie Hermione?” Lily leaned over to look at the baby, who was gazing around sleepily. Lily still had another year before she could attend Hogwarts and holding the baby would be a perfect distraction to her bitter disappointment at not being older. Scorpius, while keeping an eye out for Albus hovered protectively over his little sister while Draco and Harry talked, and Ginny and Hermione helped Lily settle Charlotte into her arms. Lily bounced the baby lightly and cooed at her, all while gazing discreetly at Scorpius, whom she had been nursing a crush on since the wedding.

“I hear your parents are trying to make overtures,” said Harry as they watched the women fuss over the baby. 

Draco nodded. “Mother saw in the Prophet that we had a girl. She’s always wanted a girl, so now they want to be a family again. She’s reached out, but we’re not sure what we want to do yet. Hermione is being kinder about it than I am, but she’s a bit hesitant as well.”

“Understandable.” Harry put his arm around Ginny when they finally left Lily holding the baby.

“Uh oh…” Ginny smiled at Hermione. “Looks like someone is in love.”

“What?” Harry whipped around and looked at Ginny. “Who?”

“Look at how Lily is looking at Scorpius,” whispered Ginny, nodding her head at the two children. 

“Nonsense,” said Harry, looking sick. “She’s too young to be making gooey eyes at a boy.”

“I wasn’t much older than her when we met,” pointed out Ginny. “And you were about Scorpius’ age if I recall. And Scorpius is a rather handsome young man.”

Harry turned pale. “But…” He turned to Draco helplessly.

“Can I help it that we Malfoy’s are hard to resist?” asked Malfoy, grinning at the cow eyes Lily was giving Scorpius.

“Looks like Scorpius is about as gormless about it as Harry was,” observed Hermione. 

“It had better stay that way,” muttered Harry. 

“Dad, I see Albus,” called Scorpius. He leaned over and kissed his little sister on the head and then came over to hug his parents.

“Have a good term, son,” said Draco. “We’ll see you at Christmas.”

Scorpius waved at them and the Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys all watched their children get on the train for a new year at Hogwarts.

FIN


End file.
